


Seeking the Lost

by TangledMess



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Basically a tomb Raider version with these adults, F/F, Family History, Gen, It'll be fun and wild and crazy, Magic History, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn, Who's up for an adventure?, ancient civilizations, and drama while we're at it, let's throw in some angst too, lost relics, unexpected things too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledMess/pseuds/TangledMess
Summary: The Witching World of England is dying. There isn't much of a future left for witches and wizards with the numerous laws being put in place by the council. And so many families are moving out of the country.Pippa Pentangle is best friends with Hecate Hardbroom especially after meeting in school. Now that graduation is upon, they decided to search for a fabled lost city. Along the way Pippa will discover many new things about her best friends, realizing that she doesn't quite know the sole remaining Hardbroom as well as she thought she did, as well as the fact that she is in love with said best friend.Problem is Hecate is oblivious to the matter. Or rather too focused upon their adventure filled quest of discovering this fabled lost city. Not to mention Pippa doesn't know heads or tails of what to do about the situation as she learns new things left and right.Will they discover the fabled lost city and ancient civilization that was said to have lived there?Will Pippa confess her feelings or will things go another way?Is Hecate Hardbroom truly the person who Pippa has known practically her entire life even though there are secrets between them?
Relationships: And more to be discovered!, Hardbroom/Pentangle, Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Penangle
Comments: 40
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing new things and finish what is started..... oh boy.  
> Think of this as Tomb Raider meets magic. Basically. Sorta.  
> Lots of adventure to be had. Drama to ensure. Romance to be uncovered.  
> Strap in and enjoy the ride.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> And yes there are a ton of original characters because well.... the show doesn't exactly give you a lot to work with and this is an AU and just let me play with my favorite characters!

The magical community of England was in dire straits. It's power waning. The future of magic looking bleak as the Great Wizard tightened the rules and regulations, going even as far as banishing witches and wizards who dared married mortals. But now, well, now everything was bad. Magical schools were closing left and right. People were moving away with their families. Slowly but steadily the magic of one of the most prominent countries was dying. All this dreadful and bleak outlook did nothing to stop the skip in the young teenager's steps as she hurried through the corridors. She almost ran down the spiral stone staircase when she noticed a teacher from the corner of her eye and slowed her speed a tad bit.

Once she pushed open the doors leading to the castle grounds, seventeen year old Pippa Pentangle took off running. She waved at fellow students and friends but there was only one she was interested in. She made her eay through the bit of wood surrounding the grounds before stopping at their tree. Pippa was about to carefully sneak around when a voice spoke.

"Don't you dare, Pentangle," said the dark haired teenager, not looking up from her book, "Or else I'll leave you in this tree all night."

Pippa gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

Hecate looked up, arching a slender eyebrow, and returned to her book.

Dramatically Pippa plopped down next to her best friend and sighed. "What are you reading this time? I do hope it's more entertaining than that botany book."

"It's Sleeping Beauty," commented Hecate drily.

Pippa sat up then deflated at the small grin tugging at the other teen's lips. "You shouldn't do that. Get a girl's hope up and then crush it."

Hecate shook her head, her long, free flowing locks swaying from the action. She held out her hand and in a flourish of magic Pippa's favorite book appeared. "Do read quietly."

Pippa took the book with some glee except she was curious as to what her best friend was truly reading. She tried stealing a glimpse yet Hecate kept it well out of her field of vision. Of the little words she could make out, there was no telling what it might be. It certainly wasn't Pippa's favorite genre of romance and fairytales and happily ever afters. No, Hecate's tastes were much more along the historical type with heavy texts, the older the better.

"Did you know," Hecate said after an hour of reading, "that in the 17th century a great witching war broke out in Russia and afterwards the group settled in the heart of Siberia?"

"No, I didn't," said Pippa, giving her full attention and while Hecate didn't look up from her book, Pippa took that moment to study her friend a bit closer. Something which had been occurring more and more as of late. Then she frowned, "I thought Siberia didn't have any witches."

Hecate's eyebrow rose slightly, "No, the last witch was executed in the early 19th century. Since then Siberia has supposedly been magic free."

"I feel a however coming on."

Hecate smiled softly, shyly almost, "Legend has it that deep in the Siberian mountains a lost civilization of magic still lives on."

"Not possible," said Pippa. And that was when Hecate handed over her book to the very page of the lost Siberian civilization. Pippa read it through, becoming utterly fascinated with the history and the little vocal folklore tadbits people managed to record. Her eyes grew wider the more she read. Curiosity was answered by each little snippet uncovered yet it wasn't enough. Something about this lost civilization was calling to her.

The friends looked at each other then down at the book then at each other. "Let's find it."

They both said it.

They both grinned.

They both laughed.

Afterwards they easily fell into conversation about plans and resources and the like. Soon enough as school continued, time was drawing closer and closer to their graduation. Hecate managed to uncover one more book about the lost civilization. Problem was it was heavily enchanted and written by hand. The writing was small, cramped full of information, and drawings. It wasn't until after graduation when Hecate was back home in the family manor that she discovered a peculiar truth.

The book was written by someone familiar. Someone of the family. Strange, though, cause there wasn't a name anywhere on the pages. Hecate searched the library, to and fro, as she looked for any other documentation with the same writing. Unfortunately her search came up empty and she was forced to let the matter lie. For now.

A month after graduation the doorbell rang, her magic opened the front door when she sensed her best friend waiting. Pippa entered the foyer and sighed. Adventure awaited them. She only hoped she packed enough. A wide smile graced her lips when she saw Hecate descending the curved stairs.

"I hope you're packed," said Pippa, "cause I had one hell of a time trying to decide what to bring."

Hecate's pacing crawled almost to a stop when she saw the towering pile of suitcases and bags. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Um... What is that, Pipsqueak?"

"What is what?" Pippa followed her friend's confused and startled look. "Oh, that's my stuff. You know for our trip, silly."

"Are you out of your mind?" Hecate shook her head, "Pippa, pack lightly. We're going to search for a lost civilization. Not sightsee."

"Yes, well, I do need clothes."

"Not that much."

"You mean we're not changing clothes everyday? We're not showering?"

Hecate shook her head, "I believe those luxuries won't be available to us. We're going into uncharted territory. We're not staying in hotels or under people. We'll be in remote areas, away from civilization, away from society. You don't need five pairs of everything or a dozen shoes."

"I only packed seven pairs," grumbled Pippa.

"That's six too many. You don't need makeup."

"What?!"

"We're leaving with only the essentials." Hecate waved her hand causing the pile of bags to disappear, "So you won't be needing all of that."

"My stuff!"

"It's in the guest room," said Hecate, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Reluctantly Pippa followed her best friend upstairs and down the hallway to the infamous study. The large room once belonged to Hecate's father but was sealed off for the longest time after he committed suicide. Unable to cope with his wife's sudden illness and passing. At least that's what everyone always said.

Pippa took a few steps inside. Hecate long in front of her, already busying herself with the pile of books and pages on the desk. But Pippa stopped. She felt a chill go down her spine. She never liked this room. Not once since she regularly visited the Hardbroom mansion and she couldn't fathom how Hecate could bear to work in it. Cautiously taking a look around, Pippa shivered again, something which had nothing to do with the cold, and hurried over to the desk.

On the desk, she noticed a map, vatious papers, an open journal filled with Hecate's writing, another journal from the library, and the book that started this crazy quest.

"What's all this?"

"Research," said Hecate. She closed her journal and set it aside. It was something she'd need once they set out. Brushing aside most things on the desk to reveal the map of Europe and Asia. "We're going to Istanbul first. A friend of my father's should be able to help. If we find him."

"How do you know? He might not."

"Doubtful," shrugged Hecate, "Yaron and my father were best friends. We go to Istanbul from there we should make our way to Greece. The library might give us some clues."

"Why not go to the library first?"

"Because we have to get a team together first. Without having extra people, this won't go anywhere."

Pippa wanted to protest the notion. A large part of her had believed it would only be the two of them. Pippa and Hecate. Hecate and Pippa. Braving the elements and storms and whatever dangers would come toward them but they'd overcome them as long as they were together. Perhaps that was a bit foolish thinking. Perhaps that was the part of her heart wishing and hoping Hecate would sweep her off her feet.... Wait, where did that thought come from? She couldn't be... No...

"What's that face for?"

Pippa looked up to find her best friend staring at her with those question intense eyes. "Oh, nothing. I had just hoped you'd let me bring my favorite heels."

Hecate laughed and the sound made Pippa's heart race just a bit faster. "No heels."

Pippa sighed.

****

Their plane left at 5:45am and while Pippa felt the familiar excitement at spending the night, her nerves were a jumbled mess. The thought from earlier in the study came exhoing back the moment she tried to go to sleep. Worried gnawed at her stomach as she slowly and carefully began examining where such a thought came from. The earliest sign she could make out was that time in their shared potions class when they were both sixteen. Hecate managed to recreate a top level potion with such ease and the pride in her eyes when she not only got approved but told it was exceptional work, unlatched something in Pippa's heart.

Her rambling thoughts equipped with different scenarios playing out kept her wake for hours and when she had finally fallen asleep, Hecate was gently shaking her awake. Groggily the blonde got ready for the flight, finding a comfortable pair of jeans, a shirt, and light jacket. The weather in Istanbul was going to be quite warm and the bags Hecate prepared for both of them were equipped with the necessary clothes even though they were a bit boring. Yet Pippa mentally reminded herself this was an adventure not a fashion show. Secretly though she wanted to look good for her best friend, now even more than before.

The airport wasn't as packed as before and the wait for their flight was bearable. The plane, however, wasn't great for Pippa. Well it was and it wasn't. Halfway through the flight Hecate finally became exhausted and closed her journal. Leaning back to get some shut eye until twenty minutes in when she began using Pippa's shoulder as a pillow. Her heart jumped at the contact and melted at the sight. Oh, goddess, she was in trouble.

Upon arriving in Istanbul, Hecate led the way with remarkable ease. Strange because Pippa thought she'd never left England before. She was about to voice her question when Hecate led them down a back alley, down a flight of stairs, through some winding and seemingly spiraling turns before stopping on the edge of a bustling bazaar.

Pippa gasped at the sight. Various people were moving about or attempting to handle with the store owners for better prices. Hecate stepped into the bazaar and held her hand out to Pippa.

"Don't freak out," she said.

Pippa frowned, taking her friend's hand and feeling a racing electric something in her fingertips, "Why would I-"

Her words died the moment she stepped into the bazaar. A shimmering barrier granted her entrance and the world exploded in color. Magical enchanted objects floated around, crystals hung from building walls, the scent of lavender, lilac, and various spices filled the air. People were freely doing magic here for everything. It even felt alive with magic unlike any place back home.

"Wow," whispered Pippa. Her eyes catching on a spiraling ring of fire that shot up only to fade a minute or two later. Street performers were in abundance here and no one attempted to stop their craft.

"Stay close," said Hecate, "this bazaar has a habit of leading newcomers astray."

"You've been here before," Pippa said realizing how her best friend knew her way around so well.

"A few times with my father," nodded Hecate.

Pippa kept close to Hecate alright. Her fingers barely grazing the back of her bag with each step. While she couldn't stop taking in the sights, she also didn't want to be apart from Hecate. Something about being alone here echoed a terrifying thought.

After five minutes, they ducked into a small dark and somewhat humid cafe. Or at least Pippa thought it was a cafe. In one corner was a group of men smoking from long pipes attached to tubes, in the center a strange sphere made of glass that bubbled. One man breathed out a long puff of smoke that hung in the air like a cloud.

Suddenly she heard Hecate speaking in another language. Her tone went a bit deeper as the words rolled off her tongue. Pippa swallowed at the foreign language. She hadn't known Hecate could speak another language. A thought occurred to her: perhaps she didn't know everything about her best friend than she thought she did.

The cafe owner or whoever it was led them through the little dark building and down a short hallway and past a beaded curtain then across the kitchens and through a locked door.

Pippa was getting nervous from the amount of walking but Hecate appeared calm and collected. Soon enough they were led down another staircase and Pippa suddenly thought of those horror films the mortals seemed to enjoy. A chill went down her spine but when the last door opened filled with tables and what appeared to be gambling card games, Pippa somewhat let out a breath of relief.

The man who led them here said something to Hecate before nodding his goodbye and returning back to the cafe.

Hecate walked to the furthest table and pulled out a chair. She patiently folded her hands on the table and waited for the man to finish shuffling the deck of cards.

"You in or out?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Neither," said Hecate, "Gambling has never been a strong suit."

The middle aged man looked up first in shock then surprise. Slowly a smile spread to his lips before he let out a laugh. "Hecate Hardbroom," he got up and embraced the young woman. "You've grown."

Hecate smiled warmly at him. "It's been a while, Yaron."

The man hummed in agreement and squeezed her shoulders before sitting back down. "Who's your friend?"

"Pippa Pentangle."

"A Pentangle?" He was surprised at that. "I don't suppose this is a simple vacation."

"I'm hoping it'll be more than that. What do you know about Khvostovsk?" Hecate observed her father's best friend carefully. He had been like an uncle to her whenever he and his wife visited but something happened between them that Hecate never discovered.

"Khvostovsk," repeated Yaron, slowly, carefully, "Now that is a name I haven't heard in a long time." His fingers lingered over the deck of cards and he stared at the table's surface for a long minute. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back, looking at Hecate. "Khvostovsk is a cursed place. It divided your father and I."

He paused, remembering. Hecate, too, said nothing while Poppa was left to watch the rolling tension. Perhaps she shouldn't be at this table yet she didn't dare move away.

"I found a journal."

"Hmm," Yaron nodded, "Most like the same journal we discovered as children. You two wish to find it."

Hecate didn't answer right away instead held eye contact with the man she saw as an uncle. "Yes," she finally said.

"What makes you think you can find what your father could not?"

"I'm not like him."

"No and yet you are," Yaron smiled, "Alright, little one, show me."

Hecate pulled the journal from her bag along with the book containing information to Khvostovsk, the losy city and civilization, and then, to Pippa's surprise, Hecate pulled out a map. This map was far different from the one she saw in the study. It was more detailed, more specific, a bit too specific.

Yaron took the items but he was more interested in the last map. "Where did you get this?"

"Family library. It took some digging but I found it squeezed between the Grimoire of La Faye and the-"

"Historia of Gwendolyn," finished Yaron.

"Yes," Hecate frowned, "how did you know?"

Yaron let out a heavy breath, "Your mother's favorite books."

The silence was brief and heavy. Both of them remembering the woman who meant so much. Yaron cleared his throat and browsed through the items. He took a particular interest in the journal Hecate had started. He nodded once. "It's a start but it's not enough."

"Of course not," Hecate smiled, a confident smile, one Pippa rarely if ever saw on the dark haired witch's face. "We obtain the rest in Greece's library."

"Greece has several libraries. None of them will hold what you seek."

"What about the sunken library of Cassandra?"

"It's impossible to find," said Yaron. He, however, sat up straighter at the knowing smile etched upon the young Hardbroom's face. "You didn't..."

"What do you say, Yaron?"

And that was how Pippa found herself standing on the bow of a ship with a small crew hustling and bustling about. The sun rising upon the horizon. Excitement and a terrible nervousness hammering away at her heart.

Their first grand adventure was about to begin...


	2. Chapter 2

Mid morning the anchor was pulled from the depths and ship left the docks. Pippa felt the waves rock against the boat, having never been on a ship her stomach churned. Swallowing down her nervousness because she utterly refused to throw up. It was very unladylike, not to mention she didn't want to give Hecate any thought of being weak. For some reason, especially with this newfound mystery around her best friend, Pippa wanted to prove herself. In all honesty she was terrified because this whole thing was a big unknown. She probably should have just gone to college like her parents wanted even out of country would be fine. Unfortunately Pippa found that a bit too boring, too safe, too regular. She did crave adventure and this... The witch looked across the water, buildings already falling away, and took a deep breath. 

Salt water assaulted her senses. This was perfect. Terrifying and exciting. Exactly what she wanted. 

"How you holding up?" 

The voice came from her left. Pippa looked over her shoulder and found a young woman with curly golden blonde hair smiling gently at her. She handed over a cup made of metal. "Tea," she said, "it doesn't look like much but it'll settle your stomach proper mind you."

"Thanks," Pippa said, taking a sip and grimacing slightly at the taste.

"Right, the taste takes some getting used to. I'm Julie Hubble."

"Pippa Pentangle." Then after a bit of silence, "Thank you for the tea."

"What brings you out on a boat?" Blurted Julie then laughed nervously, "I'm sorry. It's just you don't seem the type."

"We can both agree on that," said Pippa. She wasn't a boat type of person and knowing they would be sailing for weeks before they reached their destination was daunted. She hoped she wouldn't lose her mind. The blonde looked from Julie and found her best friend talking with Yaron and another crew member. "See her, I've known Hecate all my life practically and I'd follow her anywhere."

"Quite the commitment and bond," said Julie, leaning against the railing, "I mean you could find out all this was for nothing."

"It's an adventure either way."

The two smiled at each other. "I like you, Pentangle. You're going to do just fine on this ship."

And Pippa did just that. She learned the ropes or at least tried to but it turned out being on deck wasn't best suited for her. The slightest rock of a wave sent her tumbling and with her balance worse than it appeared, she struggled keeping up with the others. Instead the captain kept her busy below deck where she helped Julie most often then not.

Turned out Julie Hubble was a skilled and fast mechanic. Whatever was wrong she could fix it and if she couldn't fix it, she'd whack it heartily with a hammer or wrench and that'd work out too. 

Pippa discovered the kitchens were off limits as it was the sacred space of an islander from the New Zealand coast. While Alex, the chief's name, was rough around the edges but his heart was kind and he looked out for every crew member. He took Pippa under his wing when she got ill on the second week because the weather changed too drastically. Hecate kept her company more often then not especially when she was sick even when Pippa told her to get out of their shared cabin. 

She wasn't too sure if she actually enjoyed being on a ship. The crew was nice enough. During quiet weather they played card games filled with a magic deck. Depending on the game they played the cards either came alive, exploded, dealt various elemental damages, or simply moved about. There were games involved Pippa had never heard of. One she picked up rather quickly but the other two left her confused.

It was late one evening, the sun had already set, and a brilliant half moon hung against the midnight sapphire sky. Pippa grabbed a jacket. Even in warm waters the nights were chilly. She headed outside and smiled at the sight greeting her. Hecate was leaning against the railing, her elbows resting against the steel as she stared across the sea. But it wasn't the water that interested her. No, the skies and its beautiful bounties captured Hecate's attention as the stars always did.

"Beautiful night," said Hecate when the blonde joined her, her voice was soft against the sound of the water below. "Quiet too."

"Mhm," Pippa agreed but she wasn't looking at the stars.

"It's not the sort of quiet you have back home."

"No, but the quiet back home isn't that bad."

Hecate laughed softly, "I wasn't saying it was bad. Just different."

Pippa sighed and looked out across the black water glinting with the pale silver moonlight. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Not that I'm not enjoying being on a boat," started Pippa, "but are we there yet?"

Hecate laughed causing Pippa to smile. "Desperate to have something solid under you?"

Pippa wasn't sure why she blushed at that question but she was glad the night hid the effect.

"I was like that too the first time around. Couldn't wait to be back on land with solid footing."

"How old were you?"

"Twelve. My parents decided the summer before I started witching school that we should take a trip. We went from the South of England to Spain then crossed the Mediterranean to Greece and Italy."

"Wow," Pippa said quietly. She hadn't known that. Every trip she was taken on by her parents, Pippa always told her best friend. Of course they were usually done by plane and they involved a lot of shopping with the occasional sightseeing. Still, she did ramble on and on about them for weeks until all the excitement died down. "That must have been something."

"It was," smiled Hecate. Her smile faded at the memory. "My mother died shortly after." Of course that was a half truth. One day her mother simply vanished. Not even her father knew where she had gone and he kept searching for his wife until his dying day. But Hecate found it was best not spoken of. There were more than enough rumors about the Hardbroom family swirling about. She didn't have to add to them. 

"What do you think she'd say to all this?" Pippa geatured to the open water.

"Probably that we're crazy and too much like my father," Hecate smiled, "but she never said no to an adventure either."

The two friends continued talking some more. No longer about dead parents but of what to expect at Greece. Hecate made mention they weren't exactly going to Greece. Not the mainland but some of the smaller islands before taking a smaller boat and crossing the distance to the coorinates. Pippa asked what she meant and Hecate smiled and told her she'll see when they get there. 

"Since when did you get so mysterious on me?" Pippa raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I've always been," said Hecate. "You should get some rest."

Pippa observed the dark haired witch a bit longer and when Hecate didn't say any more, she bid her a goodnight. Her thoughts that night, when she lay on her bed, were odd. 

Before she fell asleep, Pippa realized that Hecate never really told her much about herself and perhaps it was true...

Hecate Hardbroom was rather a mystery.

****

As another week was beginning to fade, Pippa sat with Julie on the deck enjoying a warm cup of tea heated with some rum. Pippa didn't entirely object to the taste but it certainly was going to take some getting used to. She watched as Alex, the chef, Yaron, and an equipment expert named Nathan play cards. Nathan was being rather dramatic when he lost a hand or did a dance whenever he won. 

"He's something," said Pippa nodding at the man who just lost another hand and did a dramatic collapse.

"He's an idiot," said Julie, "but he is my idiot." She smiled gently. Her and Nathan had been an item since they meet on this very boat. Somehow they just click. Perhaps it boiled down to being fun and the romance of the sea. She gently nudged Pippa's shoulder, "We all can't go for tall, dark, mysterious, and ever so serious."

Pippa's eyes widened when her friend nodded toward Hecate who was sitting by the railings, writing away in her journal. "I-I..." She let out a heavy sigh, "Oh, is it obvious?"

Julie smiled warmly, motherly. "No and I suspect you didn't know either until recently."

The blonde witch nodded, her thumb brushing back and forth against the metal cup, "It's terrifying."

Before the conversation could continue the roaring hum of a helicopter passed over the boat. It circled back and returned to the boat. It hovered high above. Not really doing anything except for hovering.

Yaron stood up just as the helicopter turned on its light. The bright beam almost blinded him. He squinted as he looked up and after a minute, he flipped them the bird. The helicopter stayed then left, turning off its light, and disappeared on the horizon.

"Hecate, Alex, with me," commanded Yaron as he walked yoward the command room.

Hecate and Alex shared a look. Alex shrugged then both followed. 

Pippa turned to Julie, "What was that about?"

"I don't know," said Julie shaking her head. 

The incident was not explained. Not even when Pippa asked her best friend did she receive an answer. Soon enough it was put from her mind when they reached a series of small islands not a few days travel off of Greece. They were filled with a natural beauty Pippa had never witnessed before and the moment they dropped the anchor, Pippa was leaning over the railings like an eager child.

Yaron gave the crew the day off to enjoy the solitude of the islands where they swam, goofed off, Pippa took her sweet, sweet time sunbathing (secretly hoping a certain someone would appreciate the sight). 

The relaxation felt like it was over all too soon. Because soon enough they were lowering the smaller boat, it was disguised as a research vessel seeing as how they could never be too careful, and were loading equipment on. 

Pippa joined Alex, Nathan, Hecate, and Yaron on the vessel. They sped out to the coorinates and dropped the small box. At first there was nothing. The silence was filled with the splashing of the waves against the boat. It was a gentle rocking. The hour passed tediously slow. Until a sudden beeping broke the silence.

Hecate stared at the screen, waiting for the image to come in, and sure enough it did. As the grainy image was being revealed, Hecate smiled, "That's it. That's our way in." She looked at Yaron.

The captain was leaning against the side of the cabin. His arms crossed over his chest. He saw the image. He knew what it was, having been on enough diving trips to search for lost things reclaimed by the untamed waters. He looked from the screen to Hecate and nodded, "Suit up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pippa, a word." Yaron pulled the young witch aside. "Do you have any plans on going in the water?"

Pippa looked at Nathan and Hecate who were already in their wetsuits and checking their oxygen tanks, "Um... Not exactly. I'm fine just waiting on the boat."

Yaron nodded. It was the answer he wanted to hear. "Good. Without previous experience, I'd be a fool to let you dive. You're staying here with Alex."

"Sounds good," agreed the blonde. She was glad not to be getting into the water. While she did enjoy swimming, she had no experience with deep water diving and feared she'd freak out being underwater too long. It was something she didn't want to risk given how important this was to Hecate. 

"We'll teach you the ropes some other time," said Yaron, patting her on the shoulder before turning to the others, "We dive in five."

"Are you okay?" Hecate joined her best friend on the other side of the dmall boat. She just finished adjusting the knife and flares on her belt.

Pippa nodded, trying not to imagine how dark the depths would get, or the fact that getting trapped underwater was a possibility. "Yeah, just a bit uneasy."

"About what?"

"You diving."

Hecate smiled and Pippa guessed it was supposed to reassure her. Except it didn't work. Something in her heart was telling her this was the beginning to a downward spiral be it slow or fast. It wasn't good. 

"Be careful," said Pippa softly.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see everything." 

"Hecate," called Yaron, "good to go?"

"Yep." Hecate gently squeezed her best friend's shoulder then headed over to Yaron. 

The captain double checked her equipment before giving her the okay. He signalled to Alex. Less than a minute later, the three divers were in the water. It was less than that for them to be out of Pippa's sight and she felt a tightening in her chest. 

"Pippa," called out Alex, "Over here." He nodded his head to the seat opposite him.

Pippa took one last look at the water before making her way to Alex. The chef was a bit of a mystery and Pippa knew his skill sets were more than just cooking. He was quite broad shouldered and beefy but even with his gut he never seemed to slow. Not that he was fast. Just something about Alex said brute strength and it wasn't just his physical appearance that made Pippa be cautious around the man. His quiet magic hummed around him except she felt it was quick to anger.

Alex sat with his hands on his knees. His eyes closed. He didn't acknowledge Pippa when she sat down. Instead he took in a deep breath. When he exhaled, the air turned frosty, forming into a mist as it descended to the small table. There it swirled back and forth, nestling itself across the table like the fog in a swamp.

She didn't know what magic he was performing. It was a mesmerizing sight and she was about to ask when like a static radio coming alive, sound clicked on.

"Man, it's turning dark fast." It was Nathan's voice.

The mist on the table swirled into itself before a drop of blackness appeared in the center. It expanded until it had consumed almost all of the fog, save for a decent barrier. Pippa couldn't see anything and she looked up to find Alex watching her intently.

"It takes a bit," said Alex. He dropped his gaze from her and turned his attention to the blackness.

"Alright," Yaron's voice broke the stillness of the sea's depths. "Hecate, take point. The mission's yours now."

Pippa was a bit taken back at the captain giving Hecate a leadership position. It wasn't that she didn't think Hecate could handle it. It was simply because Hecate never stepped up during their school years. She preferred to be the quiet one, the one in the background doing the work and then some. The one who always went above and beyond but wasn't fond of being part of a group. Even in partnerships, Hecate had difficulties taking the lead.

Much to Pippa's surprise, Hecate took the role. She filled it beautifully, guiding the two through the dark depths but first casting a spell that allowed them to see their way. Pippa watched through Alex's spell how the young woman moved through the water with such calm and ease. Hecate wasn't afraid even when she paused at a fork in their underground cavern exploration. A split second later Hecate went left. The decision making was spot on as the tunnel continued before expanding into a large open lagoon.

The group surfaced and slowly went to shore. Hecate was the first out the water and already snapping and shaking a flare light to life. 

They took off the oxygen tanks and other diving equipment, placing it together a safe distance from the water. Yaron activated another flare and tossed it. The dark area was illuminated by the hovering flare. The flare grew brighter, revealing pieces of ruins. They had found something.

Yaron took the lead, climbing over the collapsed pillars. This must have been an entry point, perhaps a gate or something similar. If wood was involved it was long gone. The group made their way through the untouched stone, going through open corridors and climbing up bits of rubble. Squeezing through a thin crack in a stone pile, the three came to a large open area with various pillars and gears. Gears which hadn't moved in well over four centuries.

"So, uh..." Nathan looked at the various gears, "how are we going to do this?"

Hecate looked at the man, raising an eyebrow, and shaking her head. She took a step forward, magic enveloping her hands and began hovering up. She flew across to the furthest platform, landing with grace, and already busied herself with the sigil etched into the wall.

"Or we could do that," shrugged the young man.

Yaron smiled and the two men followed. He looked at the foreign sigil, "What do you need?" 

"Stand back," said Hecate, "both of you." She placed her palm on the sigil, closing her eyes as she summoned her magic. She did as the sigil instructed in the foreign language. Her magic, a natural rich purple turned to a deep golden as it shot across the area, latching onto the opposite sigil. Hecate continued chanting the spell under the breath. There was a slight stain to her magic. A fraction of a hiccup before her magic split from the second sigil and wove to the third one, piercing the pile of debris blocking it.

The golden magic ropes lit up. At the third sigil another line grew, detaching itself and flying back to Hecate. It pierced her chest and flowed back into the sigil through her palm. A steady rhythmic pulse. 

Back on the boat, Pippa was on the edge of her seat. She had never seen such magic before and for Hecate to simply throw caution to the wind and perform such a spell shocked her. Deeply. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the wooden bench. Her eyes widened at the sight of magic pulsating through her best friend. 

Hecate's body strained somewhat under the foreign spell but she held on. Sure enough there was a loud click behind the door. Gears began twisting and turning before the path opened to them. She slowly released a breath, dispelling the magic.

Yaron touched her shoulder in support and she gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm alright."

They moved through the door where they were greeted by a winding tunnel of more stone. Some places had gaping holes, the floor wasn't exactly reassuring any of them. Yet they pressed on. With the exception of the ground giving way beneath Nathan halfway through, Hecate catching him with her magic and lifting him across, the tunnel proved to hold no serious death traps.

Nathan pushed open the rolling stone door only to be greeted by water rushing to greet his feet. Wherever this path was leading them, time had given it to the sea. 

"Looks like we're diving," said Nathan.

Each of them uttered a spell that created an air pocket around their nose and mouth. Nathan waddled into the water. When he was waist deep, he dived. Hecate followed then Yaron. They swam through the collapsed ruins, moving left then right then descending until they finally began moving upward and taking around curving right.

Nathan was pushing against the stone door. He noticed the others coming but the door wouldn't budge. Instead he summoned a small orange sphere and placed it in the center of the door. He signalled the others to stay back and dived under the water once more.

The explosion vibrated through the water. Rocks rained down, sinking through the depths, and the trio swam up. When they surfaced, they were greeted by a vast open area. On either side were thin streams of water pouring in from the high ceiling. The floors were collapsed in various places. Skeletons littered the shelves placed on either side and around top in the half curved like rooms.

The trio swam over to the nearest ledge and hoisted themselves out of the water. The area was big. But there didn't seem to be another way in or out except for the way they came. 

"Alright, split up. See if you can find anything. Yell if you need help," said Yaron. He veered off to the left, beginning the steady uphill, rather up rubble climb.

Nathan looked at Hecate after watching their captain, "You want right or center? Center probably has more reading and all those witchy stuff."

"You know you're a wizard too," countered Hecate.

"Only with explosives."

"And who's fault is that? You never bothered to learn other things."

"Other things are boring," said Nathan, "Although I did learn useful lockpicking skills."

"Those don't require magic." Hecate frowned.

Nathan grinned and leaned closer. "And who taught me them?" He nudged her shoulder.

Hecate rolled her eyes, "Fine, go right. Now be gone with you."

The dark haired woman looked across at her path. There was a little bit of solid ground before it gave way to a long pool. There wasn't really a point in using her magic to cross and so Hecate walked in before swimming across. She hoisted herself out, glad she began working out toward the end of her third year, having already made her mind up to exploring the vastness of the world. After all there wasn't much left in England for her aside from her ancestral home but knowledge wise, nothing. The world offered much much more. 

She squeezed the water from her long hair and looked up. The shelves seemed sturdy enough to hold her even with the dead skeletons residing there. She doubted they would mind. Grabbing hold of the second shelf, Hecate began climbing. Luckily the wood did not give way. Once at the top she shimmed around the ledge before pulling herself up onto a broken thin stone platform. From there she carefully walked across, leapt and caught one of the brass hanging lanterns. She used the momentum of the jump to propel her forward and released her grip at the ideal time.

It was a bit of a scruffy landing but solid nonetheless. To her right were more shelves with skeletons. Not what she was looking for. Instead she turned her attention to the pillar in the middle. Above was a domed building. Small in stature but looks could be deceiving when it came to anything involving magic. 

The Library of Cassandra was built by some of the earliest witches in Ancient Greece. And they secretly collected knowledge, hiding it away from the possessive senate. The Sisterhood built heavy wards. Some of which were etched into the very stone but such magic had long worn off. The bit of history Hecate managed to discover hidden away in her family's library was enough for her to narrow down its location. The Sisterhood was good at hiding but Hecate was good at solving mysteries.

Harnessing her mahic, Hecate summoned a rooe and threw it across where it coiled around the nearest pillar. She gave it a few tugs to ensure it wasn't coming loose any time soon. Then stepped off the ledge, swinging toward the dome building. As she got closer she used her magic to pull herself up, landing softly at the top where she was greeted by a heavy oak door. 

Walking closer she noted the thin silver metal placed around the door. Upon further inspection it was littered with sigils from Ancient Greece however the sigils weren't in any language Hecate recognized. Carefully running her fingertips over the markings, Hecate blew away some of the dust.

Suddenly something clicked behind the door, like a gear dropping forward or a latch opening. Gently, cautiously placing her hand against the door, Hecate pushed against it. Surprisingly it gave way, swinging open, and when the young witch stepped inside she gasped. 

There it was.

The Library of Cassandra in all its glory. 

Magic still fluttered about this vast pocket dimension like area. The wards were strong as though they were cast yesterday. But the most fascinating part and the very reason as to why Hecate wanted to find this library of old were the very things around her. Books, endless rows of books, scrolls, ancient devices, everything that spoke and breathed of a different magical era. A time where witches and wizards were allowed to explore their powers and dive deeper into the unknown, where rules were boiled down to common sense not dictated by some man who believed he knew and saw everything. 

So caught up in what she was seeing and being a part of, Hecate didn't capl for the others instead she began making her way through the vast library. So much promise, so much knowledge, and she wanted to take it all. Unfortunately she was only here for one thing and that was in regards to the lost civilization of Khvostovsk and its people. But where to start?

She walked past the rows, peering left and right as she went. The dark haired witch looked for symbols, anything familiar to the stories and research she read countless times at home and on the boat. Pulling her journal from an inside pocket in her wetsuit, Hecate summoned her magic. It held the journal open by her side, turning pages forward or back, depending on what she needed. She kept muttered Khvostovsk under her breath.

She never noticed the scroll in the form of a large burd fluttering above her. It observed her with silent eyes, wondering, curious. As the young witch reached what she assumed to be the midpoint of the library, the scroll bird stopped in front of her and veered off left. It paused midway down the row, hovering, waiting. 

Curiosity bid her to follow the bird. Curiosity was intermingled with an ancient powerful magic, its calmness told her there was no threat to be found here.

As Hecate was being guided, outside of the library Nathan was digging through a pile of debris and bones. Something glinted, catching his eye. He didn't think it waa anything significant and as he reached the shiny object he found it to be an ancient coin. A bit dirty but it's detail alive and well. He wiped it off and pocketed the find. Julie would love it. Especially once he found a handful more along with half a map written on leather embed with magic. 

While Nathan was trying to decipher the map, Yaron was sliding down a steep embankment on the opposite side. He snapped his fingers, summoning a flicker of light, and looked about. The air was musky and somewhat damp but the little room appeared to be mostly dry. Bones lined the far left side, skeletal arms folded across the chest. Some had their skulls missing, probably fell to the floor. 

Yaron made his way through the room, taking care with each step because something about this room screamed booby trap. He found a little knob hidden behind one of the shelves and turned it. With a loud creak the shelf yawned open. 

While the trio was exploring their own little part of the area, none of them saw the portal twisting a hole into the area. A group of twenty heavily armed men stepped out followed by a tall masked man. His piercing eyes surveyed the area. He stepped forward, walking on an invisible platform summoned by his magic.

"Find it."


	4. Chapter 4

Hecate followed the scroll bird, weaving a path through the endless rows of books and texts. As the labyrinth continued part of her mind wondered if she'd be able to find her way back. It was hardly important when the scroll bird perched on top of a shelf with a lone book. Numerous cobwebs adorned the corners, some spread across the empty rows. The book remained untouched strangely. Hecate looked at the bird then to the book and back to the bird. The bird fluttered its wings as if to give its approval.

She reached out, a slender index finger hooking onto the top of the book, and gave a gentle tug. The book came freely, willingly without sign of being trapped in place. Hecate was surprised by its weight. Much lighter than she suspected.

The scroll bird cocked its head to the side, not making a single sound, watching her curiously.

She ran her fingers over the elegant design. Unsure as to what it meant and peeled back the hardbound cover. A deep sigh escaped the book and when Hecate turned to the first page with writing thin golden tendrils rose from the page, illuminating her face and parts of the library. She was about to begin reading when a tremor shook the library.

The book snapped shut. Hecate looked around as a second tremor followed. The scroll bird left its perch and flew off. The young witch followed as best she could but the scroll bird was too fast. Tightening her hold on the book, she ran as the shelves began tumbling over. Hecate leapt over a fallen shelf and rolled to her feet. Just as she was about to take off again, the nearest wall on her right gave a loud groan. Her eyes widened. All she could do was turn her back to it as the wall gave way, unleashing a torrent of water, and Hecate was swept under.

****

Nathan pressed his back against the wall, slowly, quietly shimmying across the ledge on the opposite side. He managed to sneak across when he noticed the newcomers coming through the portal. He had to warn Yaron first then they could get Hecate. Whoever these guys were, they spelt trouble. Of course that thought was solidified when Nathan dropped down and encountered a violent tremor.

"Oh no," he whispered, eyes widened at what he knew the group was doing. As curious as he was to see exactly what they were up to, he knew warning the others was far more important.

Nathan ducked into the opening and scrambled after the path he knew his captain took. Most likely. So far his hunch had never been wrong before. He practically ran toward the open secret compartment. He didn't look around too much just raced toward Yaron.

The odd part was Yaron was simply standing there. Not moving. Not hearing the second or third tremors. What was stranger still was the light pouring out of Yaron's eyes and mouth but Nathan didn't really pay attention to that either as he grabbed his captain's shoulder and shook him. Hard.

Yaron snapped out of whatever daze he was in. His head was ringing, his temples felt as though knives had been shoved in and were slowly being twisted. He gave a sharp pained cry. "Nathan?" He noticed the panic look in the young man's eyes, "what is it?"

Nathan opened his mouth to answer when a fourth tremor hit. This one dangerously loud followed by the crumbling of some part of the ruins. "We have company," said Nathan when the sound died down again.

"Where's Hecate?"

Nathan shook his head, "I don't know. I came to find you first."

Yaron ignored the pain throbbing in his head and moved to the door. Just as he was about to open it another tremor followed except this one didn't stop. It kept shaking the ground. On the left there were springs of water rushing in. "Nathan!" Was all the captain could scream as a warning before the place collapsed and they were engulfed in water.

****

Hecate breached the surface, gasping for air. When her vision cleared, she found herself in a section she didn't recognize. This must be another part of the ruins except there wasn't a clear path forward and going back was out of the question. The water she had been in was dark with a strong current where she couldn't tell which way was what. Instead she began swimming toward the nearest ledge and hoisted herself out. Her muscles were feeling the strain and her body was getting tired. Yet she had to get out of the ruins, staying the night was out of the question, not now that she knew rogue magic was present.

The witch took in her surroundings. Plenty of water, plenty of stone, plenty of places to get lost. Part of her mourned the loss of the library. The knowledge hidden in its depths would have been filled with amazing discoveries. Perhaps it was for the best. She had what she came for.

"Right," said Hecate as she got to her feet. She needed a way out and find the boat. Holding out her hand, she muttered a spell to summon a compass. The needle appeared to point in the direction of north but when Hecate took a single step, the needle spun back and forth then kept spinning in circles. It paused once or twice to change directions, spinning counter clockwise. Offering no support, Hecate dispelled the compass. It looked like this was going to be done the old fashioned way.

****

Yaron took the lead, scouting around the corner with a cast spell, and frowned. He knew this group or rather he knew the person leading the group. The group wasn't too important but their goal was the dangerous part. Yaron felt anger brimming beneath his hands, reacting with his magic, and he quickly bit it down. Right now he had to focus on finding Hecate and getting everyone to safety. Problem was the previous area they started in was flooded by the numerous explosions. Right now he didn't know where they were nor did he have any idea as to where Hecate was. This group, on the other hand, they got in somehow and they'll get out another way because it appeared they knew exactly where they were going.

Question was what were they after?

Yaron began climbing, checking constantly if Nathan was following and much to his relief the young man was. Nathan was a good kid and he really had something going with Julie. They were good together. Yaron was not going to be the one to tell her that he lost Nathan. It wasn't going to happen on his watch.

Once at the top of the pillar that must have once been an outpost or something, he offered his hand to Nathan, heaved him up, then looked around.

"More water," cursed Yaron. He threw up a spell to give them some sort of direction or an inkling of a map. His magic shot into the air and was about to take off when a green streak of lightning or something shot out and destroyed his spell.

"Shit, what was that?" Nathan looked at the high rocky ceiling, searching for wherever that spell came from.

"Ancient wards," said Yaron. "We're going in blind."

"No harm ever came from that," shrugged Nathan. "Try to keep up, old man."

"Be careful who you call old."

Nathan laughed and Yaron smiled before the two set out in the sole direction available to them. It took careful planning, some extra materials of wood and twine (lying conveniently along the path) to leave the outpost ruins and down and across to the nearest platform. The path continued to make them leap from place to place or use leftover bits and pieces. The odd part was the fact wood and rope were found here. Materials that shouldn't still be around.

Nearing the end with rope in hand, Nathan paused. He looked back unable to see the outpost where they started. Everything felt cloaked in heavy shadows. It did not seem right.

"Nathan?" The captain looked at the young man in concern. "What's the matter?"

"Something about this place," mumbled Nathan but he stopped. A small voice in his head was telling him not to continue, not to tell the captain, and while that surprised him his gut was telling him the same thing.

"What did you say?"

Nathan took one last lingering look back at where they started and shook his head, "I could really go for a cheeseburger after this, cap."

"Americans and their burgers."

"Hey, they are a staple of a balanced diet."

"If you-" Yaron didn't get to finish that as a massive fire tornado burst from the building in front of them and roared. The men were forced to dive into the cool waters as a massive fireball came hurling their way, crashing into the platform.

They dived beneath, swimming as fast as they could, not away from the fire tornado but around, trying to get to a safe spot either underneath the main building or at a smaller platform. When they surfaced the screams of men could be heard, along with zaps of spells going off. Nathan quickly summoned a breathing bubble and dived back underwater. The captain took a minute or two to observe whatever was going on above but when he caught no sight of anything, he followed after his crew mate.

Down below, Nathan was a tiny outline and the deeper Yaron swam the more he noticed why Nathan had stopped. A long pillar made of something unnatural that looked like stone and crystal combine yet was neither. He came to Nathan's side and the young man pointed at the large circular disc. It was engraved by elegant designs. This one filled with swirls similar to ancient carvings of waves.

Yaron leaned around, glancing at the other plate to his right, and noted the same markings except the symbols weren't waves. Their designs ventured upward, appearing more like flames or fire. And when Yaron went to the third and final plate it, too, held the same carvings only these were the symbol for air.

They had to do something with these symbols. But what? And more importantly how, given the fact they were underwater and the elements weren't easy to come by.

It appeared Nathan already came up with the answer. He held his hands above his chest, palm to palm, a few inches apart. The water swirled between his hands, creating a small funnel that began to expand. Nathan nodded to Yaron, who moved forward, placed his hand inside the now small balloon sized bubble. He snapped his fingers, summoning a flicker of fire, and withdrew his hand. The flame stayed within the bubble. Yaron thought he was going to place it against the plate but Nathan cast the bubble onto a rope, tied it around his waist, and moved to the other plate.

This time he conjurer a small sphere of air that continued to flow in and out of itself. Nathan added it to his rope. The last plate was a bit tricky. At first they both thought it was water but if it was water then why wasn't the plate already active? Instead Nathan gestured to the stone and crystal pillar. What he meant didn't register right away with Yaron until Nathan held up four fingers and then Yaron summoned fresh dirt.

Together they placed the elements against the plates. At first nothing happened. Then a slow grind vibrated through the water. The plates too on the offerings, their carved marking glowing the light white of wind, the bright red orange of fire, and the deep green of earth. Suddenly the pillar began spinning. Yaron and Nathan were sucked downward into the dark depths.

****

Hecate managed to leave the previous area and worm her way through a tight tunnel until she saw a bright light up ahead. Breaking the cracked stone wall, she came out in what was once a storage area. Pieces of wood, ropes, ceramic pottery, even weapons were scattered about. She had to use one of the shields to breach the northern wall. Climbing through the opening, a vast room with a high ceiling greeted her. To her left were various flat top pillars leading across to a series of tunnels.

To her right was hanging room suspended by an ancient system. When she turned a bit to the right she caught the faint glimpses of magical wards encasing the hanging room. Curiosity bid her forward, climbing along the cracked wall and jumping to a hanging chain. Her heart pounded in her chest when she gripped the chain and didn't fall. Granted if she did her fall would be broken by water yet she had no real desire to get wet again.

Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, Hecate pulled herself up the chain. Her eyes darting to the hanging room. Something was in there. She was certain of it. When she was high enough, she began creating momentum by swinging back and forth. Once wide enough she leapt.

And cursed.

She began falling a bit short of the ledge she wanted to land on until her fingers managed to find purchase on her descent. She tensed her muscles as hard as she could and held on. Her arms shook as she pulled herself up onto the ledge. Taking a breather, Hecate waited for her heart to slow its racing before she rose to her feet.

There was one path to the hanging room. One very narrow and shaky path. Hecate didn't think it would hold her weight as she took her first step. She held her arms out on either side, kept her eyes on her feet and the stone ledge. Halfway across it gave a loud crack. Her heart jolted. She froze. Then after a very slow count (and not falling) did the young witch continue. She made it to the hanging room without further incident. The moment she stepped off, however, the stone ledge gave way, crumbling to the water below.

Hecate watched the pieces of rock fall, hearing the distant splash below, and turned her attention back to the hanging room. Up close she could see faint shimmers of the wards. Not much, never in full detail but enough to reveal a separate color or half an elegant designed arc.

She was about to reach out and touch it when she paused. Of course being on a grand adventure and discovering lost things she really shouldn't have let her curosity get the better of her. Instead Hecate picked up a small rock and tossed it at the wards.

The wards caught the rock several inches from its surface, entwined it in a glowing web, then ripped it apart. Fine dust rained to the ground and Hecate inched slightly away.

"Right," she muttered under her breath. Speaking louder felt odd in the ever silent yet living place because Hecate notes the luscious green life growing not just around the hanging room and under its wards but on the walls where water touched. A small ecosystem flourished over the centuries, undisturbed until her visit.

Turning her attention away from the greenery, Hecate tried to figure out what the wards were. With her magic she sensed the other magic, she sensed its ancientness and therein lied the problem. Magic of ancient times had long since been forgotten. Spells were lost, scrolls destroyed, even witches and wizards were executed to keep it secret. The Library of Alexander in the Northern parts of Prussia was razed and set ablaze to protect its vast knowledge. Its caretakers committing suicide once the last of the papers were burnt.

Even the Library of Cassandra was now gone. Returned to the depths of the sea where it probably belonged but Hecate wished it hadn't. Instead she tried to focus on getting past the wards. The complex magic refused to budge under her more modern wording even the traditional spells did nothing, leaving the young witch frustrated as she sat down.

There wasn't much room, just enough for her to sit with her knees bent, tucked under her as she observed the wards. She sought out a pattern that did not come. The longer she stared the more detailed part of the ward became. Until...

Hecate scrambled, fumbled more like to get the book from her pocket inside her wet suit. When she extracted it, she held it up, watching, waiting. And there the ward shimmered its detail, aligning them with the markings on the book.

She flipped open the cover, hearing that sigh again, and saw the thin fine strands curling free. Hecate was about to browse through when the ward and the strands from the book connected. The book floated from her hands, its pages rapidly turning until it settled on one.

The dark haired witch barely had time to make out the markings when the book was pressed against the ward.

"No!"

Hecate reached for the book, fearing it would be ripped apart, and whatever knowledge in regards to Khvostovsk be lost forever.

Yet that didn't happen.

The book continued to glow, blinding her from viewing the pages. Suddenly the wards came into full detail. The colors became brighter as if the knob was being turned then they shattered. Fragments floated around, the book detached itself and landed inside the hanging room.

Cautiously Hecate followed after. Once she stepped past the shattered wards and picked up the book, the wards sealed back into place, effectively trapping her inside. She placed the book back into her pocket then summoned a sphere of light and walked into the hanging room.


	5. Chapter 5

Pippa paced back and forth on the small boat, biting her nails. The spell had vanished the moment Hecate came to wooden door with steel plating around it. At first they thought the spell had worn off yet when Alex summoned it again and again, nothing could be seen. It was five minutes ago that they caught the faintest glimpses of something. The images were too grainy, too static, too blurred, and leeched of color to make out anything. But the feeling Pippa got was they were under attack from something. Either magical wards or another party or what not. Alex attempted to get a clearer picture but something sapped at his magic causing him to pass out. It would have continued draining him had Pippa not dispelled the magic and cast a protecting ward around the boat.

Now with Alex still recovering, Pippa paced the boat. Her mind a whirlwind of thoughts, questions, and emotions. What was happening in those ruins? Was Hecate alright? What about the others? 

Just before the feed cut out she thought she saw Hecate climbing a long chain. But why? What was going on? 

Pippa would recreate the spell Alex had cast but the drastic way he collapsed after the color began draining from his face scared her. She looked at the sky, noticing how the afternoon light was turning long and steadily fading. Soon evening would come and Pippa really hope the others would surface by then. 

It took another half hour before Alex began stirring. He slowly sat up. Pippa came to his side, offering assistance as he got to his feet, one hand on his head. "What did you see?"

Alex shook his head, "I-I don't know." And it was true, he didn't know. His head was still filled with static. No clear image presented itself and that made him worry. "We need to move the boat."

"What about the others?"

"I don't think they'll surface here."

The two looked at each other for a long minute. Pippa knew it was a strong possibility given what they had seen and then the snippets filled with static. She nodded and asked what she can help with. In no time they had raised the anchor, started the boat, and did long circles around the dive spot. Alex handed her a pair of binoculars, telling her keep an eye on the horizon.

Pippa felt her heart constrict painfully as she kept praying over and over to the Goddess that Hecate would come back safely.

****

A light breeze drifted over the two unconscious bodies. Yaron was the first to stir. His hand curling into a fist and squeezing. The feeling of a soft substance in his palm caused him to force his eyes open. He lifted his head, feeling the sand stuck to the side of his face. His vision slowly came into clarity and he noticed he was gripping the sand like a lifeline. Looking up he noticed the trees and open sky and rolled onto his back.

Slow rolling clouds spotted across the night sky, hiding some of the stars. There were plenty of stars to paint the sky. Yaron let out an exhausted breath. His head was still spinning causing him to simply lie there on the sandy shore until Nathan began stirring some feet away from him. 

Nathan groaned then sat up, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"We must have been teleported out," said Yaron, his tone gruff, his throat dry, and he really wanted to be back on the boat. Suddenly he sat up, ignored the spinning behind his forehead, and looked around. "Where's Hecate?"

Nathan got to his feet. The sand falling from his wet suit. He, too, looked around but given there wasn't much daylight anymore, he threw up a spell. Pleasantly surprised his magic worked without incident or rather interruption from the wards, he quickly sent the orb out to find her. A few minutes later it returned offering no insight as to where the dark haired witch was. 

"I think she's still down there," said Nathan, turning attention to the water.

****

Nathan's assumption was true. Hecate was still deep with the ruins, exploring the hanging room. It turned out the hanging room was filled with a dimensional pocket linking various rooms and floors together. She made the orb hover by her side, keeping her hands free to pull open the doors and climb over fallen debris. Largely the hanging room felt untouched by time. Which raised the question: what was it's purpose?

Hecate climbed the first set of stairs that spiralled up to another floor where she pushed open a heavy door. Its hinges creaked loudly when she put more effort in. She only managed to open it a few inches. It was enough to send the orb through then squeezed her lithe frame through. Inside the room was bare save for a massive stone statue.

A slight shiver went down her spine. The lifeless eyes of the statue unnerved her. She kept moving, slipping past the statue, and stopping at the door. There were no markings on it and the wood was replaced by stones as though it had been sealed a long time ago. Hecate lightly touched the stones, searching for any kind of markings. Suddenly a rumble travelled through the doorway. Pulling her hand away she watched the stone pop out, rotate, some sank back, others slid out further. A split down the middle caused the stones to curl to their side, opening the door for her. 

Hecate stepped inside and gasped. What was greeting her was a vast circular room. At the very far end and the reason for her gasp was a massive pillar carved entirely of crystal. As she walked closer she noticed it wasn't solely a pillar instead carved from the crystal was a large sphere representing the world. Above the globe crystal formed outstretched wings reaching high above and below it was mirrored. But what was the crystal reaching for? 

She noticed small yellow sparks light up across the crystal. The lights stayed then faded, coming back and fading away again. She didn't know what it meant. And as Hecate continued exploring around the crystal globe, she had the strange feeling of being watched. Unlike when the scroll bird was present, this felt more human like even though she felt certain she was the only living being here. 

The floor offered up nothing. No markings, no drawings, nothing save for the crystal. Then she discovered the staircase. It was hidden by a bend in the wall and the narrow staircase almost blended in with the rest of the stone work. Hecate stepped on the first step and travelled up a good portion when light began coming from the globe. At the top of the staircase she got a better overview of the crystal carvings especially the globe. The small lights had disappeared. 

Placing her hands on the stone railing, the young witch leaned a bit forward, searching for where the light was coming from inside of the crystal and what was causing it. Suddenly shapes and symbols appeared, hovering above the crystal.

Her eyes traced their curves and the way the symbols flowed. Quickly she pulled out her journal, sketched in each of the symbols yet she was no closer to deciphering it. When she was about to put back the journal, the book from the library slipped free. Hecate reached for it, wanting to catch it before it made a noise in the silent area when a transparent hand caught the book. Hecate followed the slender hand along a slender arm and to a face and she felt her breath catch.

****

Yaron sent up a flare. Within twenty minutes the hum of a small boat came toward them. When Nathan threw up the lighy orb, blinding the two but quickly seeing it was Pippa and Alex, he lowered its intensity. The two climbed on board. Pippa peered back at the island and into the darkness but Alex was already pulling away from the shore.

"Where's Hecate?" She asked, her tone sharper than she intended yet she was worried. Beyond worried. Her best friend probably already caused her five grey hairs and she certainly was too young for such an assortment in her golden locks. 

Nathan shook his head, "Probably still down below."

"You left her there?"

Nathan held up his hands in surrender. "Hey now, we did not such thing. We got separated then everything went to hell."

Before Pippa could ask him another question, Yaron cut her off. "She'll be fine. She'll find a way out and we'll find her."

Pippa wanted to protest, wanted them to go out looking for her right now but even with the best of spells, nothing would be much of help in the night's darkness. She felt tired and drained. Her protective spell still active around the boat, fearful of what might come from the waters below after Alex's incident. Neither Yaron nor Nathan commented on the spell. Something below shook them up enough that they visibly relaxed as soon as they stepped on the boat. Both looked exhausted and Pippa made the tough call, putting her emotions aside, and told Alex to bring them back to the ship.

Hecate would signal. Pippa was certain of it.

****

Hecate was still frozen at the presence before her, the one who was so casually browsing through the pages of the book she took from the library. The presence appeared to be able to read whatever the foreign language was. Hecate opened her mouth to speak and found words would not come. 

The ghostly presence did not speak. It kept turning the pages as if admiring the very things written about Khvostovsk, almost as if the presence knew about the very lost civilization she was seeking. It turned and walked down a path Hecate hadn't noticed before. When the young witch didn't follow, the ghostly presence paused, turned, offering a gentle half smile, and simply waited.

It took another moment for Hecate to snap out of the shocked and frozen state. Her rational mind caught up to the seitling emotions pounding away in her racing heart. She felt her breath freeze slightly qhen she got up because a thought of terror struck her and yet it was washed away as quickly as it came. There was no fear, nothing meant her harm, not even the ghostly presence patiently waiting for her further down the path. 

She followed on trembling legs but once she got going, her nerves subsided. Her mind telling her over and over again this wasn't who she thought it was. Said person never made it here, didn't die here, didn't have anything to do with searching for the lost civilization of Khvostovsk. But that wasn't quite the truth now was it? 

Hecate pushed the thought away instead focusing on keeping up with the ghostly presence. Part of her wanted her book back. Of course it wasn't hers. She claimed it from the library after aid of the scroll bird. Would she be allowed to keep it? Was it even allowed to leave the ruins? The thought occurred to her only now that the book might be bound to the ruins, to the sunken library.

Soon she was running after the ghostly presence, climbing under fallen debris, squeezing through frissures in the walls, pushing with all her strength and magic to open some of the larger doors. Naturally the ghostly presence didn't have to wait for things to open or move or whatnot. Even with the book it simply moved through walls, doors, debris, everything in its path. The book never snagged on anything either. 

She hadn't the slightest clue where she was going or being led to. The path back to the crystal globe long forgotten, lost somewhere among the twists and turns and stairs she had already climbed. It probably seemed foolish following after a ghostly presence and she's certain Pippa will chide her the moment she finds out. Hecate did agree to a degree because followong after a ghostly presence was foolish and risky. They learned as much during their years in school yet here she was throwing all that knowledge and warnings out the window simply for the book and curosity's sake. 

Finally the ghostly presence stopped causing Hecate to slow her pace. The room was small with a single door as an entry point. Crystal lined the walls in thin spider like webs. Hecate's magic screamed, ringing in her ears when she stepped inside. She looked at the ghostly presence who was pointing at the desk. 

Why hadn't she noticed the desk?

Hecate took a few steps toward it. She felt her head spinning, the ringing in her ears grew louder and louder. Something wasn't right. Was this a trap?

Somehow she managed to make it to the desk. Her palms scrapped across the cool stone surface. Her vision blurred then clarified. She saw a map. She tried to lean closer but her sight became blurred. 

Suddenly the book was in front of her. She could faintly make out the ghostly presence offering her the book back and pointing at the map. What happened next, Hecate didn't know because the world was turning black. And she swore she heard her mother's voice, saying, "Sleep well, my child."

**** 

The early morning sun shined high in the sky. Its warmth gently caressed the sleeping dark haired witch's face. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut at the blinding brightness, and without thinking she rolled over. As she did so she found herself falling. The sensation woke her up but not before she met the hard ground and groaned loudly in pain. 

"Ow," coughed Hecate as she raised her upper body to her elbows then slowly turned around and fell back. Lying in the shade, looking straight up, she discovered she had slept on the edge of a slight cliff. It wasn't high enough to cause serious damage although she felt the nagging sensation of some aches and bruises but she wagered most of those aches were from climbing the ruins.

"The book!" 

Hecate sat up alarmed. She ignored the splitting pain in her head as she scrambled to search her pockets. First she pulled out her journal, quickly thumbed through it, and noted the symbol drawing was still there. Good. The crystal globe was real. Now where was that book?

Her pockets were empty.

"No, no, no," muttered Hecate as she got to her feet, wincing at a sharp pain in her side. She looking up at the cliff and jumped. Her fingers caught on some jagged edge and she slowly began to climb. The climb took a bit longer than expected but it was one hell of a way to wake up because when she got to the top there was a brilliant view of the entire island. So much that she could barely even see the shore. 

The dark haired witch knew where she was. She was about to send up a flare to inform Yaron and the crew when something scrapped beneath her foot. A heavy stone fell from her heart when she found she was looking at the book. Quickly picking it up and brushing it off, Hecate opened the cover and in brilliant liquid silver writing the word Khvostovsk shimmered to life. She breathed a sigh of relief and tucked the book away without further investigation.

She raised her hand, magic glowing around her fingers and spreading down her wrist, when a breeze came from the south, brushing through her hair. Hecate paused, dispelling her magic. She looked out across the island again. There must be a reason as to why she qoke up here. How she got out of the ruins was a mystery. An equal mystery was what happened within that small room. Why was she affected that badly? It felt like her magic was literally being set on fire.

Setting out down the hill, Hecate enjoyed the sea breeze and the quietness. It felt as though this island didn't see many inhabitants and when it did they stuck mostly to the shoreline. She didn't know where she was going as the morning sun turned in the sky until she began climbing a hill. At the top she looked out, this time seeing the brilliant blue of the sea and fluffy white clouds on the horizon.

Small pebbles clanged against something metal when she was about to descend the hill. The sound made Hecate pause. She returned to the spot, brushing aside pebbles, dirt, and dry grass to reveal a perfect metallic plate with the face of a greek god etched on its surface. 

Summoning the ebb and flow of natural water, Hecate muttered an incantation. One which she read in journals of old belonging to her family. Descents of the Hardbroom line did come from Greece but most of their presence was lost to history and the Hardbroom line eventually made marks in Spain and Prussia, eventually settling in England for whatever reason. Regardless of family history, Hecate performed the spell like it was second nature to her. 

When the orb made of pure water finished forming, she gently lowered it with both hands onto the carved face of Poseidon. The water slowly unfurled itself, spreading over the entire metal plate, then seeping into the various nooks. The plate unlatched from beneath, dropping down an inch before sliding back and revealing a long drop to the bottom where sparkling blue water nestled.

Sticking her head inside she heard the dripping of water and knew this pool must be getting its resources from somewhere. Still, that wasn't important. 

Seeing as how most of her belongings were still in the ruins, which probably returned to the depths, never to be found again, Hecate had two choices: jump or use magic. With her body already aching and fatigued, her magic wasn't in any better condition. Of course, she could rest up, notify Yaron and the others, except this find was too good to let it wait for others. And so Hecate did the first thing her instincts wete telling her to do.

She jumped.

The rushing air, the falling, the eventual meeting of the water and her body, the cool water encasing her, sucking her under before a push came to lift her back to the surface. All of it was exhilarating. When she breached the surface, sucking in a fresh breath, Hecate felt alive and refreshed. 

Gently moving her arms and legs under water to keep afloat, the witch looked around. Light from below, somewhere in the water, illuminated the underground cavern. She noticed a ledge to her right and swam toward it until she was able to walk out. Taking a breather, she slowly walked up the ramp like mound and found on her left a small tunnel. Slowly crawling through it, Hecate came face to face with a statue of the Greek god carved into the very rock wall. However his familiar weapon was missing instead the statue was pointing at the small pond directly beneath his feet. 

Hecate moved closer, curious. At first not seeing anything in the pond until a water droplet fell from the tip of her nose and splashed against the water. The ripples spread out, over and over until the surface changed. It showed a rundown location covered in snow. The place looked abandoned years ago. The numerous log cabins and buildings were still standing, some still had windows, others were long decayed and broken. Doors were broken or ripped off their hinges. Nothing alarming yet the sense she got from the place was tread with extreme caution.

Before she could attempt to decipher where this place could be, the surface shimmered again, revealing an open plain adorned with beautiful flowers. The petals were a sparkling blue lined with rich golden strips. The flowers were almost waist high. The flowers disappeared when the water began moving again. 

Hecate leaned back, watching the water rise and rise before it curled away and held up what appeared to be a metallic shaped badge. It was blank on both sides and slowly rotated until Hecate picked it up. The moment she grasped it, the water drained away. Feeling the sudden urge to get out from the cavern, the witch slipped it into her pocket and crawled back through the tunnel. She made her way back to the surface using her magic and when she touched the warm ground, a wave of exhaustion washed over her. She really needed some sleep.

Somehow she managed to send off a flare and stumble her way to the shore. She might have transferred but she couldn't be too sure. All she knew was when the boat arrived, Pippa was the first off the boat, managing to catch her as she stumbled. Vaguely Hecate heard some questions but could barely make out the words as she fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Pippa sat on a storage box. Her leg bouncing from her uncontained nerves as she waited impatiently for Hecate to wake up. Her best friend had already slept a good twelve hours. Still she showed no signs of stirring. Whatever else she experienced down in the ruins remained a mystery. For now. 

The ship was simply drifting in the Mediterranean, in no real hurry, which gave the crew time to rest. A day passed before they located Hecate and another day was at its end. Nathan was well rested but something about him was quiet while the captain, Yaron, retired to his cabin since they retrieved Hecate. No one was talking about the dive. Not even Alex dared talk about what happened to him on the boat. And Pippa was at a loss.

She looked up from picking at her nails, even though she didn't do any damage to them she could resist constantly brushing her thumbs across her nails (a nervous habit from childhood), and she looked at Hecate's sleeping form. The steady rise and fall of her chest. The cabin had its curtains pulled, casting it into a comfortable darkness with enough light for Pippa to still make out some details.

Her mind replayed the scene over again for the tenth time, if not more. The flare arrived during lunch. Julie had spotted it. Both she and Pippa were taking their lunch on deck in hopes of spotting something. Yaron declared if Hecate wasn't back by the following morning, they'd launch a search part. Julie, bless her heart, kept Pippa grounded, kept her from freaking out and worrying herself silly. The ship couldn't get fast enough to the flare. Then the dropping of the anchor, followed by the small boat. If Pippa had known how to drive she would have went in a heartbeat, leaving the others behind. But she steeled herself, climbing into the boat with the others. A dozen questions humming in her mind.

Once they reached shore, Hecate was already there, looking exhausted. Pippa had practically jumped off the boat and rushed forward, blurting questions and examining her friend with her eyes for any injuries. Of course she hadn't seen any but her search was cut short when Hecate collapsed in her arms. 

Pippa's heart nearly stopped at the sight but when it was deemed a magical exhaustion, she could have woken Hecate up and shook her silly. The very witch who always warned her against overusing her magic. Oh the frustration inside of Pippa was stirring but it quickly cooled as she watched her best friend sleep. She was safe. She was mostly unharmed. And most importantly she was back on the boat with Pippa. Naturally Pippa had worried endlessly while Hecate was underwater and exploring the ruins. Not knowing if she was safe or not, and Pippa supposed much of the rest of this trip was going to be that way. 

A light knock at the door startled her but she quickly relaxed when Julie poked her head in. She gave the young witch a soft, reassuring smile then noticed the sleeping form of Hecate and nodded her head in the direction of outside the room. Pippa quietly rose to her feet. She paused, however with a hand on the door and looked at the dark haired witch, she didn't know why. Then Pippa slipped from the room, closing the door gently behind her.

At the soft clicking of the door being closed, Hecate opened her eyes. It took a few seconds for her sight to adjust but when it did she knew she was back in her cabin aboard the ship. That much had been obvious when she became aware of Pippa's perfume. Leave it to the blonde to smuggle at least one very personal thing on board, the fact made Hecate smile slightly. But the smile faded as quickly as it came as her thoughts swirled back to the moment she was in the room with the crystal globe.

She knew the woman who caught her book, she knew that jawline, those slender eyes with the sparkling knowing in them, the soft, kind, reassuring, and safe smile. She knew it because she had grown up with it, with the presence of that person. And had been devastated by the news of her death.

Hecate slipped from the covers. Pausing for a minute or two before she made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower, a bit colder than she normally did, and stood under the running water. Her mind asking questions. She knew there was only one person who she'd get answers from. Problem was it was an extremely sensitive subject yet she was old enough. She deserved the truth.

After getting dressed, Hecate didn't leave the cabin. She took a moment to tie her boots, waiting for someone (namely Pippa) to enter the cabin again. When no one came she transferred. 

Outside of the captain's cabin, she knocked thrice and entered. Her suspicious were confirmed when she had view of the cabin. Yaron had seen the same person she had and it was taking its toll. She stepped over and around the mess. Papers from his desk were thrown about, instruments lay scattered. She passed an empty bottle. 

Hecate found him sitting in the far back on a ledge couch by the window. He held a crumpled photo in his hand, not looking at it. It was the one he kept on his person at all times. He didn't acknowledge her, not actively at least but Hecate knew he knew she was here. 

"I met her when I was fifteen," said Yaron, his mind traveling down memory lane as it had done since he returned to the ship.

Hecate sank into the couch across from him and sighed softly. It was a story she knew well, had heard often during holidays and Yaron had a bit too much to drink. His love and pride in the woman he married was obvious from the start. Hecate doubt he could even love another woman.

"She thought I was an idiot," chuckled Yaron. "She was right."

"She still loved you," said Hecate. 

Yaron looked at the young witch. He didn't say anything for a good minute and Hecate never broke his gaze. Then he smiled. Softly. Sadly. "I see her in you. And your mother. Your aunt would be so proud of you."

"I don't know about that," said Hecate, "but I think it's time you told me the truth about how Aunt Angela died, don't you?"

"Your father never wanted you to know."

"My father is long dead." Hecate looked out the window. It was already evening. She turned back to Yaron and plucked the photo from his hand. It was a picture of her family long before she was born. Her mother was laughing, her aunt was creating a spell across from her, her father was refill ing drinks, and Yaron, her uncle, was shuffling the deck of cards. The scene had taken place on this very boat where the four spent countless months together. Of course it changed a bit when her mother got pregnant but Hecate still remembered some of the weeks they spent on the boat. Those were happier times back then. 

Yaron nodded, his magic reached out and pulled a bottle from one of the shelves. Hecate summoned the two glasses and allowed yhe picture to float in the air between them. Their family was down to two. One dead by suicide. Another dead by an accident. The third missing from the same accident that claimed her mother. Back then there was a slim chance she was still alive but her father never believed it and he had told Hecate her aunt was most likely at the bottom of ditch. There was a deep hatred in his voice and he utterly refused to speak of his wife's sister ever again. She never did find out what happened during the time her mother died.

The glasses were filled with a rich amber liquor from a small Caribbean island. Neither drank yet, instead keeping the glasses hovered under the photo. Yaron reached below the built in couch and pulled out a box roughly the size of a shoe box. He placed it between him and Hecate and nodded at her to open it. 

"She kept every letter you ever wrote," he said when the box was opened, revealing a neat stack of handwritten letters tied together by some string. 

Hecate smiled, "I still have hers too. She always could paint a picture with words. It made me feel like I was on adventure with you two." She set the letters aside, noticing the various trinkets from different places in the world. But the most fascinating piece was the leather bound journal at the bottom. She hesitated in taking it until her uncle spoke.

"Go on, it's like you said. It's time you knew the truth."

And so Hecate carefully took out the book. She brushed her fingers over the leather cover. It smelled like her aunt: lilacs and honey. 

Together they read the journal. Hecate was the first to reach for a glass. Memories of the past swam to the surface. There were numerous times when they paused to recount something, the reminiscence hurt but it was a good kind of hurt. Because Hecate hadn't been able to speak to anyone after the death of her mothet. Her father sealed himself off from the rest of the world and absolutely barred any communication with her uncle. Now all that changed.

They were nearing the more recent entries. Well, recent as in the last two months before her mother's death and her aunt's disappearance. The entries were filled with excitement, with the promise of fulfilling a lifelong achievement, one that had hounded their own father's living moments until his murder. She drank the liquor, feeling its richness swirl on her tongue, leaving behind the subtle oak flavor from the barrel the liquor was aged in. 

"This was her favorite drink," Hecate said upon the first sip. She had snuck a taste at it before when she was younger, during a New Year party they celebrated off the coast of Sicily. While she didn't enjoy alcohol, she would attempt to enjoy this in memory of her aunt. 

The last entry was interesting. It spoke of a lost civilization much like Khvostovsk but this name far different. There was a brewing sense of excitement laced with dread and dared Hecate say it, fear. While her aunt had never been one to back down from adventure and quite honestly the woman thrived more if it held plenty of danger. Therefore for this place to terrify her was enough to give Hecate pause. It did, however, raise an interesting question.

"Mirilatha," she shook her head, "I don't understand. I've never heard of this."

"You wouldn't have," sighed Yaron, "your father made certain all traces of it were erased." The captain leaned back, looking and feeling exhausted. It'd been well over nine years since he talked about this, his wife, Mirilatha the lost kingdom she was searching, all of this was always kept in his head where he could ignore it until night came. 

He swallowed the rest of his drink. Magic swirled to life in his palm, the fine silver strands slowly took form, crafting what his wife had done the very first time she discovered an artifact pertaining to Mirilatha. The silver strands revealed a medium gem held between fine golden cage and attached to a golden chain on either side. "It's called the Eye of Versza. Odd name, stranger legend. It was written in latin when we found it in the mountains of Kurdistan. The eye came from central Russia. Or so it's told in the legend. Angela tied it back to Mirilatha."

"Where is the Eye now?"

Yaron shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe in the depths of the ocean or buried somewhere in the mountains. It was with her when she..." He couldn't bring himself to finish. Instead he turned his attention back to the legend.

Long ago there was a tribe of mages who searched for forests for this supposed magic elixir, said to grant a deeper understanding of the workings of magic. They believed a flow existed beneath earth's surface that housed the essence of magic and through this elixir they'd bridge the gap and unlock a hidden truth. 

It sounded farfetched and somewhat ridiculous. Problem was some of the translation was lost from the passages of time. And that was when Angela dug a bit deeper. She found the decoding cipher and discovered the truth. It wasn't about a flow beneath earth. Not exactly. But there was supposedly an elixir crafted by a mysterious group of witches deep in the heart of eastern Europe. And this elixir claimed to have granted the ability to walk between realms.

"You see, it wasn't just Aunt Angela who believed the realms could be crossed. But your mother believed it too. She figured if magic was dying here, it must be thriving across the threshold." Yaron stretched his long legs and poured them another drink. "Your father accepted it too. A bit skeptical but he was always like that. Something happened though, shortly after you were born and it changed him. Whatever it was, it got worse when your mother died."

They talked more about family memories and it seemed Yaron, flowing with alcohol, was able to vent all his frustrations and theories and anger after years of keeping it bottled up. Hecate listened, chimed in when needed, asked few questions. While she didn't mind the walks down memory lane, listening how the terrible divide affected each of them because she knew her father was a difficult man, she lived his mood swings and the harsh temper he had. How he ripped her mother's journals from her hands and stored them away, yelling at her never to touch them again. Of course she snuck peeks at them whenever he went on trips which were quite rare. And fully enjoyed them after his death. 

She listened to her uncle go on and on, at times cursing her father for being the arrogant, ignorant selfish bastard that he was and other times reminiscening over the past, the happier times. Of course as the hours came and went the bottle was soon empty. Her uncle drinking his fill. And Hecate got up when she noticed he had passed out. Before she was about to leave, however, a drawer slid open. 

Inside was another leather bound journal except she quickly found out it was sealed by magic sigils. Her aunt's magic. She spared another look at her sleeping uncle and quietly extracted the book, slipping from the cabin. 

****

Hecate avoided the rest of the crew as she walked through the ship. It was already late evening. With her mind a bit foggy from the alcohol, she wasn't quite in the mood to talk to anyone. Plus the two journals from her aunt were tucked under her arm and she didn't exactly want to answer any questions regarding the material. Not yet at least. 

She could have transferred. Could have. It didn't come to mind. Even if it had she didn't trust her transferring abilities under the hazy state of alcohol. 

Coming to her cabin, she quietly slipped inside through the small opening then closed the door behind her. The silence was welcome. The smells familiar and comfortable. Now all that was left for her to do was turn on a light and-

Light flooded her vision, blinding her a few seconds before the details of her cabin came into sharp focus. "Where were you?"

Oh, right... Hecate turned a slight degree, coming face to face with a sitting Pippa, her arms crossed over her chest, shoulders tense. And Hecate's mind went back to one of their school years. "It seems the tables have turned."

"What?" Pippa frowned.

Hecate waved off the confusion and made her way to her bed. Not as elegantly as she usually did and sank down. 

"Are you drunk?"

"No," said Hecate, "I merely tested the absorption rate of a 1876 pineapple and peach accented rum, aged in cedar. And I'm not sure I'll grow a fondness for it." 

Pippa watched in growing confusion and a low simmering anger at her best friend fall back on the bed. "Then why-"

"My aunt."

"Yaron knew your aunt?"

"He's my uncle. I'd wager so."

Pippa sighed and got up from the chair. She moved to sit next to her best friend. She didn't say anything at first. But the fact made sense. How Hecate knew Yaron and how the captain treated her like a family member. The familiar ness between them that Pippa couldn't place at first. Her back straightened a slight bit when she felt Hecate's gentle and light touch on the center of her back. 

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Her head wasn't quite swimming that much but as she was lying there, Hecate realized she probably drank more than she should have. The rum was particularly strong yet stuble with its alcoholic bitterness. "For not telling you where I was." Hecate stifled a yawn, "And for making you worry."

Pippa chuckled, "An apology from a Hardbroom, eh?"

"Don't let it go to your head, Pentangle."

"Like your rum."

"Touche." 

Pippa noticed the two journals laying close to her best friend. One brimmed with magic whereas the other felt like an ordinary thing. "What's this?"

"Hmm?" Came the sleepy reply from the dark haired witch, "My aunt's journals."

"Why-"

"Read them," said Hecate, "and I'll fill in the blanks."

"What blanks are you talking about?" Unfortunately Pippa's question went unanswered, seeing as how Hecate was fast asleep. "You're a right pain sometimes," muttered Pippa before kicking off her shoes and settling back on the bed with the first journal, the one unmarked by magical seals.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super bummed. My computer crashed. Hard. Needed a full restart and I lost all my notes and wip of my other stories. Luckily I'm writing this one on my phone buy just a heads up, I don't know when the others will be updated with the data loss.
> 
> Anyway onto the chapter, hope everyone enjoys

Angela Umbria. Later on Angela Starkhaven, was a fascinating woman. She grew up with her sister, Lorlea in a remote place in the world. A place she simply referred to as Valston. Problem was that was as much as the witch told of her childhood. Her parents were unknown, place of birth, birthday, all unknown. Even their childhood was kept much a secret. Of course all that changed when the journal entries began at the age of twenty. At least that was the age Pippa estimated it to be given the date and the neat, elegant writing adorning the pages. It was that of a grown woman. And Pippa couldn't stop reading. 

She read about the mountain treks in search of ancient magic relics, of the snowy peaks that threatened to sap away their magic, of the deserts and underground long buried city. Now nothing more than stone and sand. These tales were extraordinary, a whirlwind of adventure and excitement and terrifyingly close calls. One of the sisters' adventures spoke of tunnel crawling but it was done with the utmost speed due to the fact an explosion had rocked the cave they were in and they were forced to crawl through the tunnel, narrowly avoiding being squished flat. 

Pippa's heart pounded causing her grip the journal a bit tighter and she gasped before letting out a sigh of relief. Somehow the writing created vivid images as though Pippa was there, watching, experiencing it for herself.

And then she came across the entry that changed everything. The sisters were in the jungles of India when they discovered a stone slate deep in the ruins of ancient shamans. The slate took time to decipher but Lorlea was the cipher. Her magic weaving elegantly across the ancient languages as she peeled apart the pockets of time to reveal what was written long ago. 

Pippa wanted to know more about Lorlea's magic. Something about it was terrifying and exciting but she knew the witch was a sensitive subject for Hecate. That is until she reached the end and discovered a truth clashing with what she had been told years ago. It was in the early morning hours, around 3, when she shook Hecate awake. Her curiosity no longer willing to be kept at bay.

"You told me your mother died of an illness," said Pippa softly, "why didn't you tell me the truth?" 

"Would you have believed me?" Hecate was still a bit groggy. "If I had told you my mother died searching for a lost civilization deep in the heart of Siberia and her sister went missing a week later because my father got into a magical fight with my uncle?"

"I suppose it does sound a bit dramatic."

Hecate snorted and rolled onto her back. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "My mother was always on the lookout for the next adventure. She and her sister never had a steady place growing up and without knowing where they'd come from, they decided it was best to learn the hidden magic of ancient days. They thought it might give them answers one day to their beginning."

"I've never heard of the Umbria family line." Pippa flipped back in the journal, keeping her finger on the page where she was.

"No one has." Hecate was quiet for a bit, making Pippa think she had fallen back asleep, then she spoke. "That was the thing that bothered my father the most. My mother always wanted to know who she was. Where they'd come from. Why their parents abandoned them in a coastal town. My father thought he was enough for my mother. But he wasn't."

Pippa frowned, staring down at the journal. There wasn't much sadness in the pages. Not even those that spoke of Lorlea. 

"What's a strong house without a foundation?"

Pippa didn't know how to answer that. Luckily she didn't have to.

"It was something my mother always said."

"Did she love your father?"

Hecate mulled over the question. It was one she asked herself often. "I think in her own way she did," she said carefully. It was a good marriage, a happy marriage, but there was always something missing. It wasn't picked up on by Hecate until she was older and then it was too late to discover more. 

"How did your mother die?" It was a question Pippa never dared ask before, always accepting the illness result, because she knew how sensitive and private Hecate was. All of this was turning everything she knew about her best friend upside down. There was a whole new dimension to the dark haired witch.

"Aunt Angela and my mother were attempting to open a breach on top of a ritual mount in the wilderness of Siberia." Hecate didn't look at the blonde, knowing what disapproving retort lay on the horizon. None came. Slowly Hecate turned to look at Pippa, who was patiently waiting for her to continue the story. "Well, um..." Hecate cleared her throat, "it had taken three weeks to find the location. Might have been more. Aunt Angela told me she noticed time was a bit warped in the wilderness."

"Could have been something akin to temporal displacement. A large enough spell by a tempest."

Hecate nodded, "I thought so too."

The smile she gave Pippa made the blonde's heart skip. She handed over the journal when Hecate reached for it. Their fingers brushing slightly yet Hecate didn't react or she was better in control of her emotions than Pippa thought or maybe...

"They, meaning my parents, my aunt, and my uncle," Hecate continued cutting off Pippa's thoughts, found a remote outpost which led to a mine encampment. Long abandoned though." Hecate stopped at the entry she was looking for.

Pippa watched as though dark eyes absorbed the words, the writing, the way the color intensified by the growing interest within Hecate's mind, and Pippa could practically hear her thinking. She wasn't, however, expecting for Hecate to begin reading the entry.

'Yaron reassured me last night after the argument with Talin. He wishes us to turn back on the morrow, stating it's a lost cause. Yaron tells me that's the furthest from the truth. Talin finds it difficult to believe and worries we're walking towards our deaths. A foolish notion.'

'He made good on his constant reminders. Especially in regards to Hecate. I understand why he worries and have reassured him on numerous times we will all be seeing that beautiful child again. He remains insistent we turn back. There is something else that scares. Something he refuses to talk about. Lorlea tells me nothing or as I suspect she hasn't noticed much of his concern.'

'There is one matter I do not understand. Hecate remains in the care of her other aunt, Jania. Talin's sister. It was his request before we set out. Why would he be concerned over his daughter when she is furthest from danger. Jania is a skilled witch and willing to lay down her life, if need be, to protect my niece. It raises the question: what is Talin hiding?'

'I do not like to speak ill of my brother in-law, however, since we've reached the forest he has been acting strange. Yaron feels it too.'

The next entry came three days later

'We found it. We found the Gate of Yberia. We actually found it. This could be the answer to everything or at least be one key to unlocking the puzzle.'

'My excitement is contained only by my concern for my sister. Lorlea has suffered from nosebleeds since we reached the gate. She shrugs it off but I have seen the color drain from her face. The ancient magic here is counteracting hers. I may try to convince her to leave tomorrow with Yalin. For once we both are in agreement.'

And the last entry...

'She's gone.'

'There was nothing I could do.'

'She's gone.'

Silence fell inside the cabin. Pippa had questions because the entry didn't specifically tell what happened yet it told enough of the grievous loss suffered by all parties involved. 

"Aunt Angela told me when I was nine what happened. My mother opened a breach but her magic wasn't enough to keep it open. Aunt Angela aided her. They struggled to keep it open. Fabrics of time and space and all that dimensional stuff," Hecate waved it off.

Pippa didn't quite understand. She wasn't an expert in magic and certainly had never studied dimensional magic. All she knew was not to mess with it. Anyone who did was asking for death. The fear of such magic was drilled into them from a young age. Even the concept of ripping a hole into the fabric of reality, essentially that was what it was, terrified Pippa. Of course, her mother reassured her saying such things weren't possible and if they were it would take a dozen covens to perform. Or in this case, two extremely powerful witches. 

"What she told me next didn't make any sense. She said something living was within the breach, that it reached out and grabbed my mother. My father called it nonsense and said the magic ripped my mother apart. But Aunt Angela remained adamant about what she saw." Hecate sighed, "Then madness set in because she never stopped searching for my mother. And that same madness took my father."

"Why would they risk their lives?"

"Because they wanted to know who they were. And they knew magic was dying in Europe."

"You think this is linked?"

Hecate shook her head, "I don't know. I don't know if any of this is true. However, there is some truth somewhere but I do believe lost magical civilizations are the key to figuring out why magic is dying."

****

The morning that gollowed, Yaron announced they would dock in a small Greek town for some supplies. The team was given one day to explore and relax but then it'd be back to serious business. Pippa was looking fotward to exploring. Plus being back on land didn't help. She wasn't sure if sea life was for her but she did know without Julie's tea, she probably would be back home by now. 

Pippa had asked Hecate if she was coming. Hecate, however, refused. She wanted to continue trying to crack open the other journal. They had tried the previous night, using various spells, combining their magic (all that did was leave a deep blush on Pippa's face at the feeling of their magic swirling together, luckily Hecate was too taken by the journal to notice), both tradtional and more modern magic spells were attempted. Nothing cracked it. 

Standing before the ramp, looking back in the direction of the cabins, Pippa wondered if perhaps she should just stay and continue helping.

"Hey stranger," greeted Julie with a warm smile, "why the long face?"

Pippa opened her mouth to explain then shrugged, not knowing how to explain exactly.

Julie linked her arm with Pippa and began leading her down the tamp. "Listen, I know an excellent cafe. Why don't we get real food? Just don't tell Alex." She added the last part in a hushed tone.

Pippa smiled, "I think that sounds perfect."

****

The cafe was located on a hillside overlooking another section of the island and gave the perfect view of the crystal blue waters. Pippa savored the warm breeze, the solid ground beneath her feet, the sense of peace and stability. There weren't any worries bothering her mind. Of course that wasn't true. She was worried for Hecate and how this trip, well it wasn't a relaxed trip, was stirring up past memories. Memories of events she didn't even know. The infighting within her family, the unique magic not just of Hecate's aunt but also her mother, the violent death, the madness which consumed both the aunt and father. And now knowing the captain was actually Hecate's uncle. 

Pippa felt left out which was a foolish thought. But she couldn't help it. She did. She thought she knew everything about her best friend, thought she knew because they shared things. Instead it turned out Hecate wasn't telling her the truth and some of those things she had mentioned were flat out lies.

"I could see myself living," said Julie, looking over across the water, "Enjoying the quiet life, raising a family."

"What's stopping you?"

"Ah," Julie scooped up a piece of ice cream from her bowl and grinned, "I'm still in my adventure phase. A quiet life would be too dull right now."

Pippa didn't say anything. She lifelessly stabbed at her ice cream even though it was quite delicious and she wanted to eat it. Thoughts pertaining to Hecate and the Hardbroom family troubled her, gnawing at her nerves, and somewhat causing her heart to race. Not in a good way.

"It's difficult finding something out about your partner when you thought you knew them," said Julie softly.

Pippa opened her mouth to protest the word 'partner' but was that little word such a bother? No, she decided it wasn't. "How did you know?"

"Because I've been in your place. I've felt all the things you're feeling now. And don't deny it, it's written all over your face plain as day." Julie pointed at Pippa with her spoon as she spoke.

"What did you do? How did you handle it?"

"Well," started Julie, "you don't handle it with a bar fight and you certainly don't keep your distance. It might sound like a good idea, keeping space, mulling it over." She shook her head with a slight grimace, "But overthinking will kill so much. It's confusing now. It doesn't make sense. And yeah, the little lies do hurt. None of that matters. What matters is being there, is helping out. In time all of this will make sense. Believe me it will."

"It doesn't seem that way," said Pippa.

"No, and it probably won't for a long time," agreed Julie, "Give it time."

"When did you become so wise?"

Julie laughed, "Oh, love, it's just experience and a keen eye at observing people. It's not magic. Listen, you eat that sundae because you're not going to see another one for a long time and let me tell you a story."

That evening when Pippa was making her way back to her cabin after having a warm bath, she paused at her door. Looking across the narrow hall, she suspected Hecate was still awake, still pouring over that sealed journal. There was a truth to Julie's words and what she gathered from the story her fellow witch told her, it bore striking familiarities. 

Pippa didn't want to lose her best friend to an obsession over the past. Nor did she want things to change. But seeing as they were no longer in school, things were bound to change sooner or later. It all depended on whether or not Pippa was going to be along for the ride. Perhaps things would be better for Hecate if she learned the truth and finished what her mother couldn't. 

While Hecate hadn't revealed the real reason behind wanting to discover the lost civilization of Khvostovsk (Pippa herself was merely caught up in the excitement of an adventure and spending more time with the woman she was in love with before they would go to their respective college choices), Pippa knew it was connected to the untimely death of her mother and the obsession that consumed her father. Hecate wanted answers, wanted to finally close that chapter of the past.

And Pippa, she decided then in that moment as she turned around and knocked on Hecate's door, was going to help her no matter what. After all what harm could come from this grand adventure?


	8. Chapter 8

The boat made shore for the last time off the coast of Egypt where a haven of witches and wizards filled the portside city. It was hidden from mortals and filled with the strangest things. Pippa stuck close to Hecate, who (this shouldn't surprise her but it still did) was a natural in the hidden magical portside city. There were floating charms and instruments, cauldrons were bubbling crafting things that popped up in a plume of smoke as people walked by in an attempt to tempt them to buy something. It was all fascinating but they were looking for something oddly specific. Yaron was with them. When Hecate had told him that she knew everything, he hadn't said anything until several minutes went by. And given the way he somewhat warmed to her (not that he wasn't nice to her to begin with because he was nice and always respectful), not giving her the usual hmm answer in regards to past searches. Although he wasn't quite as forthcomng either which Pippa could understand. She was still a stranger to most of the crew.

It wasn't the portside city that interested them. Not the places by the docks. No, this trio wove their way through the throngs of people and climbed the series of stairs, went through a large stone gate before coming to a wide arched stone bridge. Hecate leaned closer to Pippa, who felt the warmth radiate from her best friend, "See that building up there? The one shaped like a closed lotus flower."

Pippa looked, seeing a series of uniquely shaped buildings, one towering above all the others. In the shape of a pyramid, obviously enough. Apparently her searching was taking too long because Hecate gently turned her face in the direction of a medium white building. It didn't look much like a flower from this distance, a fact that would change once they got closer but right now all Pippa could focus on was the gentle feeling of Hecate's fingers under her chin. The touch didn't last long, leaving behing a lingering after effect that left her skin tingling. 

The walk was short because they came to a cullis gate. A cullis gate was a perfectly round plate with glowing symbols. Pippa hesitated, not knowing what that particular relic did. 

Hecate held out her hand and smiled, "It's alright. Think of it as a transference spell."

"You know I don't like those," said Pippa, eyeing the plate with caution.

"That's why I'm here. I'll be right beside you."

Pippa looked from the plate to Hecate's outstretched hand then back to the plate. She stepped forward, lacing their fingers. Together they stepped onto the plate and Pippa couldn't help moving closer to the dark haired witch. Her other hand coming up to hold onto Hecate's bicep as the plate whisked them away.

When the blurred surroundings whooshed by and the sudden drop in her stomach vanished, Pippa was greeted by an awe inspiring sight. There were beautiful flowers adorning the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Green vines, thick and luscious, wove unique patterns and Pippa suspected a powerful witch was behind the gardens. 

As the three descended the stairs, Pippa couldn't help missing the feel of Hecate's hand in her own, the way their fingers slotted together oh so perfectly but her reminiscening was placed on hold by their surroundings. The stairs gave way to a large glass domed building. Where seven independent waterfalls flowed, seemingly out of thin air, and plants hung upon invisible threads. The floor, well there was no floor, just smooth, rich, warm water but at the edge of the last step they paused. 

Yaron looked around, surveying the air, the flying birds (both tropical and not), then he turned to Hecate. "Want to do the honors?"

Hecate's eyebrows rose in surprise, "I doubt she remembers me."

Yaron gave a warm half smile and a barely there shrug, "One way to find out."

Hecate took a deep breath, steeling herself, before stepping off of the last step and into the water. She kept walking until she was waist deep. A flower floated by. One which she carefully plucked from the water, cradling it with both hands. Her mind replayed a childhood memory of when she was here at the tender age of five. She had been fascinated with the magic her mother performed that day in this very pool. Drawing on that same memory, Hecate raised the flower until it was about across from her heart.

Her hands moved like the rhythm of the water while the flower remained suspended midair. Her eyes closed, her magic flowed, golden strands raising from the water, swirling around her. A pale teal bubble encased the flower. 

"What is she doing?" Pippa's voice was a hushed whisper. 

"She's performing the Enchantress's Song," said Yaron, "if it's accepted we'll get to see the Enchantress. If not we get thrown out. Basically."

Pippa had the feeling he wasn't telling her everything. But her attention turned back to Hecate who was pushing the water forward with her magic. Slowly she rose from the water, seemingly floating, as the wave curved upward to meet her. It curved around and around, looking like it was about to strike. Pippa waited and watched with baited breath as the water began to crystallize. Magic flowed freely from Hecate. 

Thr dark haired witch reached out. Her index finger touching the crystallized water. The instant her magic made contact with the crystal, it exploded into a wild inferno. Pippa gasped and started to move forward, wanting to save Hecate but Yaron stopped her. The inferno swirled around the witch, appearing as though it consumed her until the roaring flames turned golden and burst into an endlessly amount of butterflies and dragonflies. The insects fluttered about, rising to explore their new home.

Hecate was unharmed from the inferno. As her feet touched the water's surface, she did not sink into the liquid instead remained standing in its surface as though it was solid. She watched the insects move higher and higher when the domed area was cast into darkness. The insects, however, remained glowing.

Sudden emerald smoke curled against the darkness. Its contrast stark, wanting to be seen, as the smoke formed a hand and scooped up a handful of the insects.

"Well, well, well," spoke a deep voice. A face made of smoke appeared, grinning in the darkness but its facial features held nothing of a specific person. It turned its hollow eyes toward Hecate. Its grin widening as the smoke face came closer. "It's been a long time since a Hardbroom graced these halls." It looked like it was about to say more when the sharp snap of fingers silenced it.

Light flooded the domed room. A woman walked with the grace of a feline across the water. "I think that's quite enough theatrics, thank you very much." She stopped in front of Hecate. Her dark purple lips spreading in a warm, welcoming smile. She noticed the emerald smoke still hanging about. Her golden eyes darted to it, forming a slight glare, "You're no longer needed here, Aramis."

The emerald smoke lingered about for a second or two then huffed and disappeared. 

"Let me get a good look at you, child," said the dark skinned witch as she held out her hands. 

Hecate took her hands and a slight step forward. The witch looked her up and nod. Her golden eyes sparkling then came her magic, warm like the sun, soothing like the rich soil, and calm like the water. Hecate didn't shy away instead basking in the free magic radiating from the elder. "I thought you wouldn't remember me."

A rich chuckle floated free, "Child, I remember every face. No matter, it is the magic that lingers behind and you've grown quite into your power. Still a ways to go yet." The witch pulled Hecate into a warm hug and much to Pippa's surprise, her friend returned it. When the embrace ended, the witch snaked an arm around Hecate's elbow, "Now introduce me to your friend." 

The duo walked toward Yaron and Pippa. The captain bowed, making a symbol Pippa didn't recognize, "My Lady," he greeted formally.

"The years have not been kind to you, Yaron," said the witch as she reached for the wizard, "Trying times lie ahead, I'm afraid. No matter, respite will be found here. Always."

Yaron inclined his head, welcoming the words.

"This is-" started Hecate but the witch raised a hand causing the other to fall silent.

"A Pentangle." The way her last name was uttered from those purple painted lips sent a chill down Pippa's spine. "Intriguing." She said nothing else in regards to the blonde's presence but turned to Hecate, "Come, we have much to discuss." 

"You know why we're here?" Yaron frowned. He had visited the Enchantress before but she displayed no signs of foresight. For her to know why they were there was surprising to say the least. 

"You are not the first to search for Khvostovsk and you'll certainly not be the last." The dark skinned witch walked with Hecate across the water. Yaron followed while Pippa gave pause. 

There was a strangeness about the woman that Pippa couldn't place and she didn't trust what was about to transpire yet it seemed Yaron and Hecate were comfortable. Could it be a spell? An after effect of some kind? Surely not...or? She looked to the door, realizing she had no choice but to follow after.

They reached an emerald glowing sigil plate. Stepping onto it, it moved silently lower, where the paradise from above transformed into a further paradise alive with an endless array of creatures and plant life. It was like walking into a garden untouched by the outside world. And Pippa supposed it was untouched by the outside world. The abundance of magic in this very building, if one could call it that, was more than existed in England. 

She didn't understand how magic was fading in one of the oldest places in the world. How could England be failing when other places in the world had this: this vast, hidden oasis even though it wasn't hidden. This building was situated in the heart of the portside city. Even when she first entered the building she was almost overwhelmed by the rush of magic, the very air was alive. A small part of her mind cautioned against getting too comfortable. This lady, this witch, this whatever she was wasn't someone to be trusted. Regardless of how at ease Yaron and Hecate were.

Now as she followed the others, she watched how easily Hecate fell into conversation with the dark skinned woman. Their talk drifting toward the art of potion making, a sepcial talent of Hecate's, and Pippa forced herself to look away at the smile. She was not jealous. Absolutely not. 

The dark skinned witch led them along a stone pathway which gave way to a series of stairs and a bend along the way until they reached a magnificent plateau overlooking the endless stretch of trees, plant life, and wildlife. Pippa gasped at the sight of the sun crescenting the high mountains, illuminating the sky in rich oranges and reds. 

"Please sit," said the witch, her hand indicating the chairs made from elegant wood, carved it seemed by a master hand. The table was the trunk of an ancient tree, long dead but still useful. It gleamed under the rays of the sun. Once they all sat tea appeared, a rich red liquid made from fresh hibiscus and rose touched by a hint of saffron. 

The conversation started simppe enough almost a catching up of past events, how school treated Hecate, the unfortunate death of her father, the way her aunt (her father's sister) quickly arrived to ensure Hecate was never alone. Pippa watched it all with keen eyes, observing the witch, trying to pinpoint what felt so strange about her. She, unfortunately, couldn't come up with anything.

"Now then," said the witch, "tell me about this sudden inspiration of finding Khvostovsk."

"You sound like you don't believe in it," commented Yaron, "Your face looks like you bit into a sour lemon."

The Enchantress laughed, "My dear, I have a long history with Khvostovsk. Not all of is pleasant."

"So it does exist," said Hecate. She leaned a bit forward in her seat, eager to learn more. 

"It did," said the Enchantress, "a long, long time ago. Now it's nothing more than stone and dust. I doubt you'll even find the stones."

"There's a chance," said Hecate.

The Enchantress smiled, a hint of sadness in the soft curve of her lips, "You're young, Hecate. I admire that but chasing Khvostovsk may only bring you pain."

"If it brings answers, I'll never stop searching for it."

"Hmm... Just like your parents especially your mother. Always driven for answers to the questions hounding her life."

"Khvostovsk is the key."

"Yes, a key to many things. Past and present, mind you. But you may not like the answers you discover."

Hecate was quiet. She looked to her uncle, who didn't say anything either, signalling this was her decision if she wanted to go ahead with it or not. Slowly Hecate nodded, "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Admirable if not a bit foolish of an answer yet the Enchantress merely smiled before setting down her teacup. "Then come," she said, rising from the chair, "my library awaits."

Hecate nearly caused her chair to topple over from the excitement and Pippa had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The library felt like they were going to mess with fate. That was the problem with this Enchantress, whose name they didn't even know, she was this massive tear in the fabric of fate. That was what terrified Pippa. Accepting anything from her was to tempt it and roll the dice on an invisible outcome.

Pippa wasn't sure this was a good idea and Julie wasn't around to settle her nerves or calm her thoughts. She feared for Hecate who's excitement and curiosity was most likely going to lead her straight into danger. Could Pippa protect her best friend from the harm that lay on the horizon? She honestly didn't know.

A large white raven cried in the sky and Pippa caught sight of it, it glided onto a tree and simply stared at her.


	9. Chapter 9

"You distrust me."

Pippa was startled by those three words. She had remained outside, watching the white raven and the sun, simply observing the rest of this paradise while she continued to struggle with her thoughts. Just as she was beginning to question what she had gotten herself into, those three words interrupted her mind wanderings. She opened her mouth to protest but decided there wasn't a point in lying. "I don't know you or of you."

The dark skinned witch smiled gently. She moved to stand beside Pippa, staring across her home. "To hold caution is a wise choice. To let it consume you is a willing shackle cuffed around your wrists. Answers are not always suited to a situation."

"If that is meant to put me at ease," started Pippa. The rest of her words were cut off when the witch laughed softly.

"No," she said, "I know you or rather I know your kind. A Pentangle seeks answers above all else. Satisfaction is hard to come by."

Pippa frowned, "You don't know my family and you certainly don't know me."

"Why did you come on this trip?"

"To support-"

"The real reason," interjected the elder witch, "the true reason in your heart."

Pippa didn't say anything. She looked at the elder witch in... Well it wasn't confusion and not quite anger and not something akin to frustration. It was more of a being baffled. It was like uncovering a hidden side, this small seedling that Pippa was keeping safe and secret. It was something she didn't want to vocalize because putting it out in the open would reveal everything and she feared being sent back.

"They'll never know unless you speak it."

"Are you a mind reader too?"

The witch gave an enigmatic smile, "I've lived long enough to understand people."

Pippa was quiet for a long time. She stared out at the sun, half expecting the other witch to leave yet she remained standing there, still as can be. "Is it possible?" She asked, quiet, nervous. Her heart pounding when the witch didn't answer right away.

"It comes with a heavy price."

"What price is that?"

The witch didn't specify instead she looked toward the library briefly then back to the blonde. "A better question is: are you willing to pay it?"

****

Inside the library Hecate was busying herself with the books. Many of which didn't offer what she was looking and some turned their attention to the surrounding countries, speaking of how Khvostovsk was a mere myth that too many spent searching for. A pipe dream. A myth. A bedtime story told in ancient times and Hecate was sick of reading it.

With a frustrated sigh, she tossed another book aside. It was caught by the magic inhabiting the library and returned to the proper shelf. The dark haired witch watched it go, sinking further into the cushioned seat. She had thought this library would house something akin to what she was looking for similar to the lost library in the ruins. Perhaps that was a daydreaming hopeful thought

"Or perhaps you're looking in the wrong spot."

Hecate looked up at the dark skinned witch, "Is a library organized after alphabetical order?"

The Enchantress laughed heartily, "Perhaps in the reality you live, but this library has a mind of its own." She held out her hand, "Come, young one, let's find what you're looking for."

She wove a path through the library as though the very ground was moving to her silent command. This wasn't the first time Hecate was in awe of the elder witch and it wasn't going to be the last. Part of her was curious why exactly she was helping but the logical voice in her head told her not to look too far into it. It would be better that way and so Hecate walked side by side with the Enchantress, observing the library.

She took notice of the small galaxy floating in the corner. It gave off a soft inviting light as it turned at a luxurious pace almost as though it was a precious gem. Most likely it was. Something about it was both relaxing and terrifying in its humming beauty. A small sense of relief washed over her when they rounded the corner and ascended a staircase.

They stepped off onto a bronze plated platform which took them diagonally upwards before turning and slotting into the floor. The Enchantress led Hecate past a series of shelves before she stopped in front of a long wall, littering with books. She performed a sigil marking the air in bright gold. The wall unlocked, sliding open with a gentle rumble, and revealed a little passageway. Wqlking the path, they came to a separate and quite smaller library.

This library was quite overtaken with vines and plants from the garden. A pond had nestked in the middle and a stream curled every which way throughout the library. Most shelves were bare, being reclaimed by nature with various flowers. Many were exotic species that Hecate had only read about in her family's library.

"What you seek," said the Enchantress, "is past the fountain. Follow the thin creek until you come to the midnight blossoms. They'll reveal the rest."

"You're not coming?"

"It's a trip best taken alone."

Hecate frowned.

"There awaits no trial. Not in this library, my dear." The Enchantress gave her a warm smile before gently prodding her in the back. "Go on."

Hecate looked at the Enchantress somewhat doubting there not being a trial before she looked at the indicated path. She started off slow, cautious, mind and eyes darting about, always half expecting something to happen. Nothing did and as she continued walking, the young witch began to relax. She became more and more at ease even pausing at the fountain with its crystal clear water and beautiful smoke like fish. Their colors rich golden and stark white flowing in harmony as they moved their long bodies. Their shape never truly staying, always caught in an endless smoke.

As intriguing as the fish in the fountain were, Hecate was here for a reason. She touched her jacket above her breast. There lay an inner pocket, containing her journal and the book gifted to her at the Library of Cassandra. Feeling that the books were with her put her at ease. She wanted answers about what she believed was a map within the book. Of course she hadn't deciphered any of its text. Not even with her aunt's journal, let alone with Pippa's help and their continuous combining of their magics. Something was missing. Something very important.

The creek bubbled beside her as it went about its path. The pebble stone bed was smooth from the ever persistent water. At first Hecate couldn't find the thin creek. There was the main creek, yes. As she kept walking several splintered off. Nothing, however, thin. She was about to turn back when she noticed a leaf stuck between two rather ajar pebbles. Moving closer, she did not pluck the leaf with her hands instead it was her magic that reached out, extracted the leaf, and allowed it to hover about. The water it had collected against its body rushed forward.

There it was. A thin stream leaving toward a thick set of overgrown plants and almost forest like trees. The leaf floated to the ground as Hecate made her way into the overgrowth.

****

Pippa shivered. Her mind recalling the conversation she had with her mother just before she set out. It was a conversation she tried not to think about and had succeeded until the Enchantress spoke with her. While she still mistrusted the Enchantress, she could not deny the fact the woman possessed an utterly strong amount of magic. Something about it felt ancient and heavy but calm like the very world surrounding Pippa now.

The conversation and several others kept repeating over and over in her mind. It was making Pippa want to run from this place. She couldn't however. Nor could she tell Hecate. It would jeopardize everything. Everything.

But the other problem was: it was beginning to eat away at her. In a sense it always had, she just managed to keep it contained most of the time by preoccupying herself with things on the ship and Hecate.

Except she wasn't on the ship.

And Hecate was in the library.

Pippa was left alone with the voice of her mother echoing and her father agreeing and of how the Pentangle family name was on the line. How magic was on the line. How things, ergo this discovery if true, would change the course of the magical community in England. It was all a matter of Pippa getting her hands on the secret.

Khvostovsk wasn't a secret mystery so much as it was claimed to be a myth, a bedtime story passed through the generations. And the Pentangle family alqays believed it existed. Pippa heard stories from her grandparents about how some of their forebears attempted to search for the city. Never to be seen again. She thought those were merely stories, told to scare her and her brothers, and caution them about their usage of magic.

It turned out it was a dangerous truth.

Khvostovsk existed. Her grandparents were adamant about it, claiming they even held a picture pertaining evidence. She never saw it and came into doubt about the whole city. Of course it changed the day before she left for Hecate's house.

_'Khvostovsk,' read her mother upon the cover of Pippa's notes she received from Hecate. 'So the Hardbroom has finally decided to follow in her mother's footsteps.'_

_Pippa opened her mouth but her mother kept talking._

_'Let's hope she won't end up the same. Niw what do you plan to do about it?'_

_'About what, mother?'_

_'Khvostovsk.'_

_Pippa scoffed at the name. 'I doubt it even exists. We'll probably just spent a few months searching then come back empty handed and start college '_

_Her mother raised an eyebrow. She was well aware of the fact Pippa didn't believe in the legend of Khvostovsk. No matter how much they told her of the stories passed down. But she knew her daughter would come around, given time. There was a reason she encouraged the friendship between the two young girls and now she worried it might have progressed to more. Regardless it didn't change what needed to be talked about._

_'I'm having a guest over tonight. I want you to join us.'_

_'Mother, I-'_

_'No excuses, poppet,' said her mother, 'and I know you don't have plans.'_

Pippa sighed, shaking the memories from her mind. She didn't want to walk through them again and hear the retelling of the Pentangle and the Khvostovsk encounter, of the deaths that followed, of the supposed magic seed residing in the heart of the city. Of how her parents wanted her to bring that relic back so that the Pentangles may restore the waning magic of England and form a new council.

She didn't want to wade through the conversations over and over again. Of the dinner with their guest, a familiar face, a face that was following them (of that she was certain when she saw the helicopter pass by), and she knew if she revealed that identity she would break the trust of her best friend. Pippa was sure she could go through with such a thing but her handa were tied.

It was a welcomed relief when Hecate and Yaron emerged from the library a little over an hour later.

Hecate was beaming. "We have a map."

It was not the news Pippa wanted to hear yet she smiled warmly anyway. Her family dinner conversation echoed in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long story so just a heads up for everyone. I'm guessing it'll be around 20+ chapters
> 
> So 
> 
> Strap in!!


	10. Chapter 10

Returning to the ship, Yaron called the crew together. Once everyone gathered below in the common area, Hecate laid out the map and brought it alive in three dimensions with her magic. She carefully placed it on top of their water charts and the result was instant. There it was. A clear path to the supposed location of Khvostovsk. 

Pippa sat next to Julie, staring at the map, her thumb nail between her teeth, not quite chewing on the nail, not grinding it, simply there as hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind. Part of her had hoped this adventure of Khvostovsk would come to nothing. That it'd turn out to be just that: a bedtime story. And yet the map was a glaring and haunting reminder that what she hoped wasn't going to become reality. Her heart pounded because she didn't know what to do next.

Her mother's demands echoed in her head. She was a Pentangle. She was meant to help fix the lost magic of England, to give the country its rebirth, and it would be done through the means of Khvostovsk. And while Pippa did hold her family in high regard, she also knew she wasn't a thief nor would she ever betray Hecate. This wasn't going to be about restoring England or cementing the Pentangle name. No. This was about Hecate and her quest for answers. 

She slowly twisted her wrist, the one at her side, and silenced the active tracking spell her mother had set between her and another party of interest. It should throw them off for a bit and buy the crew more time. She leaned slightly forward, paying more attention to what was being discussed. 

"Our best chance is this crossing," said Alex, pointing at a valley between water and land. "It's long been abandoned and I doubt anyone will notice us passing through it. After that we can take to the air."

"Do we have a pilot lined up?" Pippa looked around at the smiling faces when she had voiced the question. It was like they knew something she didn't. "What?"

"This is the plane," said Hecate, "There's a reason I wanted Yaron on this trip."

"What? You're telling me this ship can fly?"

"Oh it can do more than that," said Julie, "this baby can take us underwater, in air, or on the surface of the water. It's equipped with its own cullis gate. It might not look like much but under its hood is more magic than the Queen of England could conjure if she were a witch."

"Alex," said Yaron turning their attention back to the map, "if this crossing is collapsed, we'll need to find a way around it."

"Or," interrupted Hecate, "we head out to international waters then take to the skies. We fly in this arch, cast a cloaking spell, and land off the coast here." She pointed at a lake just outside of Siberia's borders. "From there we travel by land."

Yaron stared at the map, calculating the path, thinking it over. 

"Yaron," said Alex, "it's a good plan. Probably the best if we don't want to drag this trip out by an extra month."

Yaron nodded, "Set a course for Istanbul."

The crew set about to preparing the ship. Pippa rose from her seat and gently touched Julie's elbow. "Why Istanbul?"

"Ah, you don't know. Istanbul is neutral ground for witches and wizards. Their waters will let us take to the skies faster." Julie nodded in the direction of the engine room, "Come on, why don't you help me?"

Pippa agreed and headed down to the engine room. She had been there once before. It wasn't as noisy as she thought it would be but Julie had placed enchanted steel on the inside of the hull, absorbing the noise and funneling the energy back into the engines. The setup was unique and pure Julie because she crafted her own parts for the engines as well where it used less fuel and more magic.

The power source wasn't from oil but rather carved crystals imported from South Africa. They lasted for months if not years but they ran the habit of exploding. While Julie reassured Pippa an explosion wasn't likely under her watch, Pippa felt a bit uncomfortable around them. 

"Hand me that wrench over there," said Julie as she sat down on the rolling board and slid beneath a section of the engine. "The medium sized one."

Pippa grabbed the silver wrench with the hexagonal end and brought it over. "Here." She placed it in Julie's hand when she reached out from under the engine.

"So tell me," came Julie's voice from below, "why the long face? You look like someone's on the verge of dying."

"It's nothing," said Pippa, shaking her head, "it really isn't."

Julie slid out from beneath the engine and gave the blonde a quizzical look. "Listen, Pippa, we may not know each other for long, yet, but whatever's bothering you, you can't let it keep eating you. If you won't tell me, then at least talk with Hecate."

Pippa wanted to say that was a bad idea. A very bad idea except she'd have to explain why it was such a bad idea and honestly it would derail everything. Instead she settled on, "I'll think about it."

****

"You sure it was her?" Yaron stopped working at the controls and looked at Alex.

"I saw her clear as day," said Alex, "It couldn't have been anyone else in the market." 

Yaron took a deep breath and released it. "Get Hecate and Nathan in here."

Alex nodded, heading out onto deck where he called the other two. "Captain wants to see you both. I'll finish up here." He nudged his head in the direction of the control room before summoning his magic to finish cleaning up the deck. Everything had to be tied down properly before they reached Istanbul's waters. 

"You wanted to see us, cap?" Nathan took off his beanie.

"Shut the door."

"Ooh, he's serious," whispered Nathan to Hecate as he turned back, pulled the door shut, and locked it.

"What's going on?" Hecate didn't like the worried look on her uncle's face. "Something wrong with the plan. We can find a new route."

"No," Yaron shook his head, "the route's fine. Hecate, when was the last time you spoke with Jania?"

Hecate frowned. She looked at Nathan who shrugged. Both of them were pretty confused because Aunt Jania wasn't exactly as around as people believed her to be. "Um..." Hecate shook her head, trying to remember.

"Was it recent?"

"No."

"Your graduation?"

Hecate shook her head, "No. It's been a few years. She's not as active as she has people believe in my upbringing."

Yaron didn't say anything, mulling over the words.

"Why? What's going on, Yaron?"

"She was seen in the market. By Alex and you know he would never lie."

Hecate sank into the chair, her expression a mix of disbelief and shock. "If it is her, then..."

"We have a serious problem," finished Nathan for her. He gently squeezed her shoulder, silently offering his support.

"So what do we do?" Hecate felt a slight tremor go through her. Her aunt wasn't exactly the best of persons and the witch's magic was a touch she'd never forget. 

Yaron sighed. He didn't have an answer for that. Not yet at least. "We ignore it. Hope it means nothing and we keep going. If we cross paths with her, then I'll take care of it."

"You're not alone," added Nathan. "We got Alex. He's built like a boulder. Julie's got a mean right hook. And you're stuck with me. We'll stick it to the old miserable bat, yeah?"

Hecate nodded, giving Nathan a soft smile. 

"Plus Yaron's morning face scares anyone. Like jeez, have you seen those valleys?"

Hecate and Nathan laughed. Yaron smiled but shook his head. "Alright, get out of here. We've got international waters to make."

****

The trip to Istanbul took roughly two days. Give or take. Hecate didn't spend too much time locked away in her cabin, searching for a way to decipher the book and her aunt's journal. Instead she was often seen with Nathan. The two quietly discussing matters in regards to her aunt. And when anyone got to close, they clamed up, not uttering a single word. 

"Do you ever worry," questioned Pippa, "about those two?"

Julie looked up from the book she was reading. "Hmm?" She followed Pippa's gaze and found Hecate and Nathan hunched over, reading some scroll. "About those two? Nah," Julie shook her head, "they practically grew up together. They're probably planning something about the trip. I wouldn't think too much about it."

Pippa didn't say anything. She didn't know Nathan and Hecate grew up together. They didn't look much alike. Him with his chestnut brown hair and light hazel eyes, his jaw square, his nose a bit crooked (although Julie told her he had broken it once in a fight and Hecate had reset it). He had a muscular built but from the constant working around the ship and what not. Whereas Hecate was tall, lean, dark almost black hair and angular features. They didn't come off as being related and Pippa could help wondering if something had once been there.

"Julie, has Hecate ever mentioned anything about her aunt?"

"Which one?"

Pippa decided to tread carefully, "The aunt in her mother's side."

"Oh," Julie marked the current page she was reading and set the book aside. "I know she died in an accident. Why do you bring it up?"

"She mentioned something about a kingdom." Pippa couldn't remember the name.

"Mirilatha," said Julie. "Oh, don't look surprised. I've read up on plenty of lost civilizations in my time. You're new to this part of history."

Pippa nodded, "It's rather embarassing."

"Nothing to be embarassed about. Most people shrug them off as bedtime stories because they don't want to believe in magical cities existing outside of what we have today and they constantly debate if these cities did exist then why don't they reach out?"

"Maybe they don't want to be found," said Pippa.

"Perhaps or maybe they don't agree with the differences. An interesting point was made, once, that said these lost civilizations were the main hub fot magic and the magic we have now are from those who abandoned their cities in search of a different life. Now I'm no historian but I do know if these lost civilizations exist there is a massive secret to why they remain hidden."

"Do you think we'll find Khvostovsk?"

"Khvostovsk, Mirilatha," Julie shrugged, "I don't know. They're probably hidden behind riddles and hidden clues spread through history. Even then they're probably well protected. Getting in won't be easy. Getting out would be harder."

"You've thought about this quite a bit."

Julie chuckled, "I have. I've thought about different ways in and out. This is the chance of a lifetime. I've always dreamed about being on an adventure like this. It's exciting."

"And dangerous and partly terrifying."

"Yep," chuckled Julie, "it doesn't hurt to step out of your comfort zone. Besides think of the experience you'll get from this trip."

But it wasn't experience that Pippa was after. It was answers. The longer she stayed on this ship, the more she realized she only knew one side of Hecate. Probably only a quarter of the dark haired witch and to make matters worse, she couldn't demand to see everything because Hecate opened up, sharing tadbits at a time, and those had to be carefully examined before the facts could be filed away. 

She wanted this trip to be about Hecate, for her best friend to discover the answers she clearly had been searching for since the death of her mothet. Except Pippa didn't know how she could help. She didn't always want to be on the sidelines. She wanted to be useful, to aid Hecate, to be the one she came to and not Nathan. Of course, that part did come from the jealousy in her heart. And she hated it. She hated that she wanted Hecate all to herself when she clearly didn't even know everything about the woman she was in love with.

And that felt like she was teetering back and forth on a dangerous edge.

****

When the ship arrived in international waters, they waited till nightfall and moved further away from the coastline. Yaron yelled the order. Julie, down in the engine room, worked her magic. The ship slowly lifted out of the water. The liquid rushing to join the sea. Soon the ship was hovering feet about the water and continued rising until it was high above the water and the country border of Turkey could be seen. Then it was a simple turn and the ship was flying.

Hecate, Nathan, and Alex performed the cloaking spell. A sight that seemed to draw upon the very elements in the air. When the cloak fell over the ship, a cool breeze drifted across, bringing with it the fresh sea breeze.

A relaxed air fell over the crew when they had taken to the sky. It almost felt as though no worries existed, no mysteries were left to be solved. It was just the crew and their ship in the open skies.

Pippa, however, felt the quiet dread looming on the horizon. As the stars began illuminating the night sky, there was no longer a positive feeling in regards to this adventure. And whatever danger they were steering toward could potentially be her fault.

****

"I thought I'd find you here," said Pippa, quelling down her nerves as she had sought out her best friend only to find her back in the cabin. The closed book from the lost library and her aunt's journal laying in the bed in front of her.

Hecate smiled, "There aren't many places to hide on a flying ship."

"Do you have reason to hide from me?"

Hecate gave a light chuckle, "Highly unlikely." She patted the spot beside her and returned to jotting down a few notes in her own journal. 

Pippa sat next to her fellow witch, glancing at the pages. They were as much of a mystery as they were the first time she flipped through the book. "Still no luck in opening this one?" Pippa reached over, picking up the locked book, and turning it over. Her fingers running over the carved symbols. 

"I believe it may be waiting."

"For what?"

"Khvostovsk."

"Hmm." Pippa turned it over again before setting it back on the bed. It's weight felt odd. One minute it was light, the next it was heavy. That book... She didn't have a good feeling about it. "What did you see when you got the map?"

Hecate looked up from her journal. She kept eye contact with Pippa for a long minute then returned her attention to her notes. "Nothing."

"Liar."

"Perhaps or perhaps I'm simply not allowed to tell."

Pippa sighed as she fell back on the bed. "You seemed close with the Enchantress."

Hecate laughed softly, "She's known me since I was a child. I've met her a few times." Hecate looked over at her best friend, "You didn't like her."

"What? No," said Pippa then she crumbled under Hecate's stare, "Alright, it wasn't that I didn't like her. I just don't trust her."

"She's an ancient witch."

"Doesn't mean I have to trust her."

"Fair point."

"But?"

"No but."

Pippa raised an eyebrow, looking at the dark haired witch quizzically. "Right, we're just going to leave it at that."

"Why are you so tense?"

"I'm not tense!'

"No?" Hecate set her journal aside. "You think I haven't noticed the way you look when I found the map or the way you curl in on yourself whenever we go somewhere new? What are you so afraid of? This is an adventure. It's the chance of a lifetime. Could you imagine what it could mean for the rest of the world?"

"You see all these things that could go right, what about the dangers? I could have lost you down in those ruins." 

"There's nothing to gain without a little risk."

Pippa gave a disbelieving laugh. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"Pippa," said Hecate softly, "what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

Hecate reached out, gently and ever so lightly resting her hand over her best friend's. "You've been tossing in your sleep. I sensed your magic when we were going over the map."

Pippa started shaking her head. She didn't want to talk about it because if she spoke it Hecate would be mad and quite possibly never trust her again.

"You silenced your mother's spell. What does she want you to do, Pipsqueak?"

"Hiccup, I-"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but we're officially a quarter of the way through. So I hope everyone is sticking around for a very long story  
> All mistakes are my own  
> Be seeing you soon

There was a little known fact about the Pentngle family. While they looked perfect, beautiful, knowledgeable, and utterly proud and successful. The truth of the matter was they weren't much of a family. The current heads of the Pentangle family were arranged to be married since each was in their early childhood days and the way they raised their three children was with a military like precision. The terrifying part was not the yelling, not the throwing of things. No, the terrifying thing was when their parents were quiet. A calm even tone to voice their response and the punishment inflicted by magical lashings.

No, the Pentangles. For all the good they did for the community, they were nothing more than overgrown bullies. 

Pippa never talked about her home life. She quickly mastered the art of covering up the bruises and the pain, plastering on a smile and cheerful disposition when the truth was of how hurt she was inside. Of course, she didn't bear much of the punishment or suffering. No, somehow she had become her parents' favorite. Their pride and joy. With only a small price to pay: utter loyalty.

And while yes, Pippa did listen to her parents, do what they said, followed their rules to a tee, she fought to keep her friendship with Hecate Hardbroom. It was a stormy evening when her parents sat her down, concerned (to put it mildly) about the partnership she struck up with a specific Hardbroom. She didn't know it then of the reputation the Hardbroom family held throughout the witching community.

Her parents told her of the recklessness coursing through the Hardbroom family line, of how the mother got herself blown up, and the father killed himself, of how it would only be a matter of time before the child does the same. Of course Pippa didn't see it. She argued Hecate was the smartest witch in their class, her magic not once had a misfire, of how she was learning so much from the young witch.

That night they had sent her to bed without dinner. She did not care. She allowed her parents to control every aspect of her life but this was one friendship she wasn't going to lose.

Two days later, her parents had a stunning and shocking turn of emotions in regards to the matter. Over the years they encouraged the friendship, even asking about it, how their projects went and the like. Pippa didn't see it back then but now it was obvious as day, her parents had a plan.

Their golden child would remain friends with the Hardbroom. Because, well the Hardbrooms were crazy but they were crazy enough to do what others were too afraid of, and the Hardbrooms had something that her parents wanted.

Khvostovsk.

Of course they didn't have it yet.

But her parents believed Khvostovsk was the key to returning magic in the dying England and when the Pentangles discovered the source, sharing it with the magical community, well that would just cement the family name. The Pentangle family line would forever be placed in the history books as saviours. The ones who brought magic back to England. Why even the Great Wizard would recognize the Pentangles for what they truly were: gifted witches and wizards who were as smart as they were beautiful. Naturally the path paved beneath the Pentangle feet would never be seen, hidden beneath a cover of goodness and perfection.

It turned Pippa's stomach. The bile rising, her vertigo losing its balance, threatening to topple her.

"Pipsqueak," the soft voice of her best friend drew her away from her thoughts, away from the deception her family built up over the decades. "Pipsqueak, they're not here."

Pippa shivered, "Don't say that. You can't know that."

"They can't follow us. Not where we're going."

Pippa shook her head. She recalled the conversation she had with her mother and her mother's guest. The magical pact she was forced to make with said guest. The utter betrayal echoing in her heart and head. She kept trying to tell herself she had done the right thing, that this was keeping Hecate safe, but the further away she got from England and her family, the clearer her mind became and the worse she began to feel.

"What did they force you into?"

Again, Pippa shook her head. She couldn't utter it. She couldn't say the words. If she didn't, she'd admit to betraying Hecate.

"Okay, okay," said Hecate softly. She wasn't going to force the issue even though she had an inkling as to what was going on or going to happen. Hecate knew what spell the blonde had silenced in the main room, what spell had been cast, and given what or rather who Alex saw, well it wasn't hard putting two and two together now was it?

"Remember when we were younger," started Hecate

"Cause we're so old now."

"Duly noted, you Crone."

"Oh, did you just admit I'm stronger than you?"

"I uttered no such thing," scoffed Hecate. "As I was saying, remember when we were younger and your family was-"

"A right bunch of barmy tossers," supplied Pippa.

"Colorful way of putting it," sighed Hecate, "but yes, let's go with that and we used to sneak down to the kitchen, steal the chocolate, and proceed to eat it all while reading fairy tales?"

"You detest fairy tales."

"Yes, well happy endings aren't as simple as those stories put it."

"Just wait till you meet the one. It'll turn into a fairy tale."

"Don't make me gag, Pipsqueak." Hecate held out her hand and summoned a worn leather bound book. Resting on top of the book were two bars of chocolate, "I thought we could do the same tonight."

"What about your books?" Pippa didn't want to get too excited but her heart was already picking up its pace 

"I think they can wait a night or two."

Pippa grinned, taking the chocolate from the book, "Do you want the strawberry and cream chocolate or the nougat?"

Hecate gave the blonde a disbelieving look as if the answer were obvious. And it quite was. Hecate was never one for overly sweet treats. The nougat was and had always been a favorite. 

Pippa grinned, handing over the nougat bar, and the two best friends settled in to read from a book they had read dozens, if not hundreds of times before. Oh, Pippa was definitely going to enjoy this especially Hecate's dry and snarky remarks. She wondered if there would be new comments.

****

The time spent in the air were some of the most peaceful for Pippa. While days were spent examining the ship, talking with Julie, watching the horizon and the endless expanse of sky, the nights were spent with Hecate talking, reading, trying to decipher the books without much luck. Unfortunately Pippa still hadn't told anyone about what her parents wanted from her and Hecate hadn't pushed the subject, something for which she was grateful. It managed to rear its head in her direction whenever she was getting too comfortable with her best friend. Especially now that she knew her true feelings, it was difficult with wanting to move forward while also having a secret hanging above her.

Pippa sighed at the frustration as she stared up at the ceiling. The night was quiet. The clouds were far and few between. It seemed like smooth sailing from wherever they were to their next destination. Problem was Pippa couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, haunting memories and terrible nightmares roused her from slumber.

She wanted to tell Hecate. She probably should tell Hecate. And yet she was afraid. Hundreds of scenarios played out in her head, each worse than the last. She was desperately afraid because she didn't want to lose Hecate, the sole stability she ever had. Although that wasn't quite true. Hecate had become a stable part of her life after Pippa's brother disappeared.

Somehow she managed to fall asleep, drifting into a dreamless slumber, until blaring red surrounded her. She thought she saw Hecate turn away from, disappearing into the darkness, and she screamed her best friend's name only to wake, sitting bolt upright.

The emergency siren wailed. The interior of the ship was plunged into red light and Pippa's door slammed open. The metal banging against metal nearly gave her a heart attack, causing her to let out a startled scream.

"Pippa!"

"Hecate?" Pippa's daze mind raced to comprehend what was going on. 

"We have to go! Now!"

The first thing to register in Pippa's still sleep addled mind was the distress in Hecate's voice. It was odd and foreign because she never ever heard Hecate raise her voice. The second thing she noticed was a bundle of clothes being tossed at her. She scrambled to put them on while Hecate grabbed her boots and offered them too. 

A minute flat. That was the fastest time she'd ever gotten dressed. She had just stood up after slipping on her boots. Hecate waved her hand, tying the laces by magic, befoee grabbing Pippa by the wrist and pulling her from the room. They were running through the hallway. The floor wasn't as stable as it always was or was that just in Pippa's foggy mind.

No...

The ship was shaking. A heavy tremor hit when they began climbing the stairs. Hecate looked back to ensure Pippa hadn't fallen. 

"Let's go!"

All Pippa could do was nod as they raced up the remaining stairs. Hecate's grip on her wrist firm. When they came to the upper deck, a storm was raging.

Lightning lit up the sky. Thunder shook the clouds, vibrating violently through the ship. Something gave a loud groan. Suddenly Pippa was flung forward, almost stumbling but she fell anyway when something very heavy slammed into the ship's surface. She looked back to find the mast laying in between her and Hecate.

"Pippa?"

"I'm alright," she yelled back. A hand suddenly appeared in front of her. It was Nathan.

"Come on," he pulled her to her feet. He looked across, meeting Hecate's eyes. He searched for a way to get her a path when lightning hit the mast, igniting it.

"Go!" yelled Hecate, "I'll find you."

Pippa was pulled with Nathan as the storm raged around them. They came to the front where Alex was trying to open a portal back to land. 

"It's no use!" The chef yelled over the roaring thunder. Rain was pelleting them, soaking their clothes in seconds. "It's a magic storm. Our magic is useless here."

Pippa looked back at the ship. Various places were on fire, burning out of control, not even the rain quelled the flames. Another dangerous tremor shook the ship followed a loud groan. Suddenly the ship was leaning and it continued tilting. 

A sharp whistle pierced the hammering rain. "Need a lift?" Julie was hovering in the doorway of one of the air crafts she had been tinkering on in the engine room. She was doubtful of getting it in the air in the coming months yet here it was flying like a charm. 

A clap of thunder, however, caused it to dip before it came back up. "Pippa, you're first," said Alex. He guided the younger witch to the front. "Can you get closer, Julie?"

"Hang on!" Julie steered the aircraft closer, leaving a foot distance between them, but it was enough. 

Pippa jumped across, shaking from the strong gust of wind that came up behind her but Julie caught her all the same. Inside the aircraft there was a crystal hovering in the center, giving off a heat but it did little to comfort her when she turned around, watching a lightning strike part of the ship. Sparks flew, setting more on fire. Brown eyes searched the burning ship for Hecate. Only to find nothing.

"Pippa, I need you to focus. Hecate will find her way. Catch Nathan while I steer the ship and try to get it under control."

"Got it," Pippa moved back to the door and readied herself to help Nathan inside. 

****

Hecate stumbled back. Lightning struck dangerously close to her feet, forcing her back. She climbed up to the next level just in time to avoid a hurling fireball. Something about this storm wasn't natural. It felt too alive with magic. She knew heading in the direction where Pippa and the others were was out of the question. Too much destruction lay there and something was drawing the lightning.

Instead she headed further to the back, toward her uncle's quarters when a loud groan shook the ship. Suddenly the boat was tilting downward and Hecate found herself sliding. Desperately trying to find a railing or something to hold onto.

The edge was coming up too fast and she thought she was going to go over the edge when a strong, firm grip clapped around her wrist. The movement jolted her, causing a loud pop to come from her shoulder.

"I got you," yelled Yaron over the rain and thunder. 

Lightning struck mere feet from where the captain was but he refused to let go of Hecate. Slowly he began pulling her up. Hecate managed to get some footing under her but the sleek surface wasn't making it easy. 

Lightning stuck with such force it tore the ship open less than a foot from where Yaron and Hecate were. The strike caused the engine room to explode. The entire ship shook and the next thing Hecate knew was she was entering free fall. She looked up to see more lightning and Yaron being thrown to the side.

The ship was coming apart as though it was a mere toy and the storm continued to rage on.

****

The aircraft didn't last long. There was no sign of Yaron or Hecate or any of the others. Julie tried steering the craft round but it had never been tested. It was all theory work. To have it in the air was a miracle. 

She tried flying it round to catch the remaining crew but the ship exploded. Alex threw up a barrier, ignoring the way the storm was sapping everyone's magic.

That probably saved their lives.

They still crashed. Somewhere. It was hard to tell because everything was ringing and a blurr and the light was going out. No one could tell if they were still in the air or if they had alrwady met the ground.

There were screams. Things were breaking.

Then silence, followed by darkness.

****

She groaned. Pain throbbed through every inch of her body yey somehow, with trembling arms, Hecate pulled herself away from the ground. At least she thought it was the ground. Her ears were ringing. When she looked up her vision was blurry and she could faintly make out what was going on in the distance. A storm still raged in the sky. It's terrifying lightning and thunder hammering away in the air. 

The ship was gone. What remnants remained were raining down.

Hecate thought she saw a golden shimmer adorn the sky in an arch, almost like a shield but her vision was failing her and before she knew it darkness swallowed her again.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the hard drop of rain striking her cheek that woke Hecate Hardbroom. She blinked against the light only to realize there wasn't much light around. Heavy dark grey clouds loomed in the sky, realizing their held water in slow but hard drops. With a groan she managed to push herself to her elbows then slowly into an upright position. Every bone and muscle in her body protested against moving. Everything ached but steadily Hecate rose to her knees then her feet. 

Her head tilted and turned, forcing her to blindly reach out and grab a tree for balance. When her vertigo managed to calm itself, Hecate looked up at the sky. The rain would soon hit in full but there lingered something else in the air. Something that felt alive, latching onto magic, almost like the very thing in the ruins of the Library of Cassandra.

Hecate looked in the direction of where she last saw the ship, breaking apart midair. She couldn't tell what time it was. All she knew was there was a painful stab in her side and her head throbbed. And worse, she was all alone. 

Heading in what she assumed to be the direction of where the ship crashed, she half limped from a pain in her hip. It must have happened during the fall. Part of her was surprised she wasn't dead while another part believed the golden barrier had something to do with it. 

As she walked, her limp slowly getting better and stab in her side worsened before it began ebbing away as she took deep, steady breaths, she wondered where they were. They couldn't have already reached Siberia. It felt too far off, given they had left Turkey a few days ago. 

And what was that storm? It was unlike anything she ever witnessed or read about.

She climbed over a fallen log. The forest she was entering offered protection from the rain as it began falling. The smell of pine needles and fresh rain filled the forest. Where Hecate usually would have enough such a moment, she had to push forward to the ship area. She hoped to find the crash site and the others. She prayed to the goddess the others were alright, that everyone managed to escape.

The sky was darkening with each passing hour and she stumbled across the first remnants of a metal piece. A jagged rusty metal from the hull. It struck the ground at an angle. Some parts of it were black.

Hecate dared not touch it as the metal gave off waves of residual electrical magic. She took a few paces to her right when her foot came in contact with stone, thinking it was a piece of metal she jerked to the side, igniting the pain in her side. Seeing that it was a stone, she felt brief relief but as she started walked again her side ached harshly.

The young witch continued on, through the forest, past scattered remnants of the ship. There was nothing salvageable. It was all gone. 

The fact was only confirmed when she came to the center where the largest part of the ship should have crashed. There was nothing save for the anchor. Well... More of a broken piece of the anchor's left hook.

Hecate cursed.

The rain was growing stronger, more of it coming through the surrounding trees and daylight was fading fast. What she needed now was shelter for the night, a safe place where she could rest, recover somewhat, then start her search again in the morning.

Looking around, it was impossible to tell where the ship had gone. She doubt it was completely torn to shreds. It didn't matter. Not right now at least. What she knew was the rain was getting stronger which also meant if the rain were to hit some of those metal pieces from the ship, there could be an ignition. 

She veered to the right, hoping it would lead further into the forest, and continued walking. One arm was draped over her stomach, clutching her side. Because the pain wouldn't go away. The air was getting closer, light was fading faster than she anticipated, and there still were no signs of shelter.

She walked on, climbing over fallen trees, branches, avoiding metal debris. She walked on because she had to. She had to find shelter and rest because when daylight broke she had to find her friends. She had to find Pippa.

The rain soaked her through and through yet somehow she managed to keep going. It was almost fully dark now. The forest floor had turned to smooth and jagged rocks. She walked a path created by years of rain and she presumed mudslides. Her mind stayed on finding some shelter. 

It was only when lightning flashed across the sky and she looked to her left that she noticed it. A small slit in between the rocky walls. Moving toward it, she almost slipped due to the mesh of rocks but she managed to keep her balance. Another lightning flaahnlit up the entrance and Hecate cautiously slipped inside.

She was plunged into total darkness but it was dry here. Letting out a breath against her hands, she summoned her magic to bring forth a small flame. It wasn't enough but it offered enough light to reveal this wasn't a cave but a mere slit in the walls. She wouldn't be able to lie down.

But it was dry. And it was enough for tonight.

Hecate shivered. The forest was cold and she wouldn't be able to stop shivering any time soon. Instead she decided to risk it and uttered the spell for a barrier shield over the little shelter she had. It took time until she stopped shivering but when she did, she fell into a dreamless slumber.

****

She woke to a weak sun and grey skies. Hecate trembled as she got out of the hole in the wall. Her legs failing her from the hours spent in a very uncomfortable position and she banged up one of her knees. Still, she moved herself to stretch out her long limbs and waited a few minutes. Once she felt her limbs were no longer consumed with pins and needles, she rose. Slowly. And began retracing her steps back to the forest.

It wasn't hard finding a piece of debris and she turned right which she hoped was north but the forest was making it difficult to tell. Her sense of direction was messed up, blocked by whatever force was drifting through the trees. 

The young witch kept going, ignoring the hunger pangs, because it was more important to find the main crash site. Her walk was interrupted by a brutal and abrupt cliff littered with endless trees along its edge. 

Looking down there was a rushing river, lined with sharp and jagged rocks. The other side wasn't looking much better either with its thick trees and torn edges. The elements truly played havok here.

No sooner than she was going to search for a way across that a crack appeared in the air between the two edges. She was hypnotized by the way the spark illuminated the landscape. It curled in on itself then uncurled, becoming larger and larger. Before Hecate could get a closer look, lightning lashed out in her direction.

She leapt to the side. The lightning struck a tree and she was expecting fire to flare up but the tree remained unscathed. Hecate barely had time to register what it could mean when lightning lashed out at her again. She managed to scrambled back, the lightning striking the ground by her ankles. It took remained untouched by the element. Hecate quickly got to her feet and ran back into the forest, catching thr faint glimpse of the lightning tear gain multiple thin tendrils. 

She kept running until she had a stitch in her side. And rested against a thick tree, struggling to catch her breath and ease the ache. It was as her breathing began to come under control that she heard voices. 

Her heart hammered in her chest when she got closer and the voices became louder. But something about the voices wasn't right. She crouched the closer she got, moving with the grace of a tiger, until she was by the edge of the crater.

She dropped down to her stomach and slid closer, just to peek over the edge. Her eyes widened at the sight. There was a well armed group of cloaked mages. Not just any mages but the mercenary type. The heavy batons hanging at their hips amplified their spells, most likely overwriting whatever protection was in the forest.

So it was true. They were being followed. 

Hecate suspected as much when Yaron told her about the sighting of Jania. Problem was Jania made no attempt to reach out to her so the only way Jania could know where they were and heading was through the Pentangle family. 

She had to get her hands on one of those batons, if she were to face off against any of the mercenaries. 

****

Pippa coughed. The air was thick with smoke. Debris around her was burning. She couldn't see where she was or if the others were close by. Too much smoke filled the area. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face but Pippa kept walking until suddenly she found herself surrounded. Her eyes stung, tears streaming down her face as the fire grew thicker.

She opened her mouth to say something when someone grabbed her from behind and a loud pop echoed in her ears.

When light and color flooded her vision, Pippa was pushed down on a crate. As her vision became clear, she recognized some of the figures. The two 'guards' at the front had their arms crossed over their chests, faces hidden by masks, and stood ramrod straight. Glancing around Pippa noticed she was in a tent. 

The flap of the tent qas pushed back by another guard and Pippa felt her breath catch when the familiar middle aged woman walk in. 

The woman had her hair tied back in a braid. She wore simple clothes of green pants, tucked into long black boots, and wore a thick black jacket. Her hair was dark, almost as dark as Hecate's but not quite. Her features were shape and defined. She looked at Pippa with a half cat like glint in her eyes.

"I see you survived," said the woman, "your parents will be quite pleased."

Pippa puffed out a breath and rolled her eyes. "Spare me, Jania. Did you create the storm or was it just a freak occurrence?" 

Jania didn't answer. She observed the young Pentangle carefully. "Where's my niece?"

"We got separated," said Pippa,"I don't know where she is. But if you'd kindly take me back."

"Not quite yet." Jania summoned a box and sat down across from the young witch, one leg crossed over the other. "You silenced your mother's spell. Why?"

Pippa's jaw hardened. "I have my reasons."

Jania didn't press the matter. She leaned forward, looking carefully at the blonde, "I'll always find you."

The tone sent a shiver down Pippa's spine and before she could say anything, the witch's magic enveloped her, returning her to the fire drenched part where she had woken. 

The thick air caused the blonde to start cough and she slowly starting moving in a direction. She wasn't far away from the fires when an explosion went off. The vibration and force of it flung her forward. Next thing she knew she was sliding down a steep embankment.

Pippa twisted around, sliding on her stomach, searching around for something to hold on towhen she felt a metallic object press against her hip. Looking down she saw it to be a climbing axe and quickly unhooked it. Peering up she saw the edge drawing dangerously closer, she raised her hand and slammed the axe into the ground.

Still she continued sliding. Her lower body went over the edge, she was certain she would enter freefall when a sharp pop echoed from her shoulder as the pickaxe latched onto the stone, effectively ending her slide. She uttered a cry of pain and when she looked her shoulder was dislocated.

Steeling herself against the pain, she tried pulling herself up but her fingers kept slipping. Her shoulder refusing to hold any weight and she felt her grip slipping on the handle of the climbing axe. 

She was forewarned not to use it. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Pippa summoned her magic, lifted herself up, and-

She screamed. Her magic went haywire, flinging her to the side. She landed roughly on the opposite side, full on her shoulder, popping it back into place. Coughing out dirt and biting back tears, Pippa rolled onto her back. Struggling to control her breathing and not cry, she slowly counted to ten and as she got to her feet, clutching her shoulder, she cursed this whole trip.

None of this was what she wanted. And she hated it. She wasn't built for the outdoors, for surviving here, for having her magic go haywire, to being completely helpless...

Of course, she could just utter a single name and be whisked back home, back to the life of comfort, back to the order and normalcy of regular life where she'd face an upcoming wedding...

Pippa shook her head, refusing to think of the rest of those words and the direction in which they were heading. Biting on her tongue as she pressed the rest of her shoulder back into place and stumbled back against a stone wall, panting. Hot tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. 

This certainly wasn't going to beat her. Not if she could help it. Or at least she hoped it wouldn't. 

With that small hope and the thought of seeing Hecate again, Pippa set off, down the rocky terrain and steep slope, keeping her eyes and ears open.

****

Lady Luck appeared to be on her side. Hecate was crouched behind a stack of crates, listening, counting. The closest guard was about two feet away. He paced back and forth. Twenty five steps to the right, forty nine to the left, a pause, a turn (looking around most likely if Hecate had to guess), and repeat. She knew this because she managed to get to this spot two minutes ago with a pounding heart, crawling along the outer ledge of the crate and dropping down. 

She hadn't noticed anyone there until she dropped down and heard the static of a radio. It would seem noy even mages were against using a mortal invention although she could see the benefits of it. And if she saw the benefits, she was fairly certain other people from the ship would too. She had to get her hands on a baton and a radio.

Counting the steps of the meec, Hecate waited until he was walking away from her again before she uttered a small trap spell. The magic used in that was that of a witch just coming into her power and Hecate figured it wouldn't be noticed by the forest. Sure enough it glowed against the dirt then shimmered its camouflage.

"What the-" thr merc muttered when his foot became stuck. He sensed the magic and it appeared he forgot what he was taught as he uttered the simple counterspell.

The forest sensed his magic, rushing toward him, before flinging him high into air and shooting him into the depths of the forest. He went off screaming. 

Hecate popped her head out from behind the crate, expecting all of the merc's belongings to be gone but sure enough there in the dirt lay a baton and a radio. She quickly crept over, grabbed the items, and was about to sneak back when the ground gave a terrible rumble. 

In the center of the crater, a pile of dirt began foaming up. It drew the attention of the mercenaries. Before anyone could react a long vine shot out, whipping around at the mercenaries, catching two by the side and flung them away. The ground rumbled again. More dirt piles frothed up.

It served the mercenaries right, thought Hecate until she looked over her shoulder and spotted the rising dirt pile directly on the spot where she had placed her trap earlier. She watched it continue to grow and grow until it cast a shadow over her, her eyes widening.

"Shit."


	13. Chapter 13

She rolled in the nick of time, narrowly avoiding the spiked vine that came crashing down. She couldn't get to her feet as the ground shook from the force instead she lunged forward, crawling as fast as she could. Hecate didn't bother looking back, opting to run through the encampment. She avoided the mercenaries and the vines, narrowly avoiding the vines. If they had a pattern or plan in their attacks, she couldn't tell. She was too busy trying not to get crushed or flung aside. Hecate made it a safe distance from the nearest vine and behan climbing up the embankment. At the top she paused and turned to watch the chaos. 

To her surprise a loud pop echoed over the thrashing vines and she saw as a group of five mercenaries rushed out. Each of them holding long black cylinder like weapons. They rushed forward, kneeled, hoisted the weapons onto their shoulders. 

Whistles went off as the triggers were squeezed, smoke gushed out as the rockets were propelled forward. The weapons crashed into the vines. 

A strange scream was emitted from the surrounding forest. 

Hecate watched the mercenaries reload the rocket launchers. It appeared they didn't object to using mortal weapons either which meant only one thing. She watched as her aunt stepped into view of the rift. It was a brief glimpse but it was enough for Hecate to risk a transference spell back into the forest. 

When the dark haired witch reappeared, she took off running. It didn't matter which direction so long it was a decent head start before the forest could lash out at her usage of magic. The radio was still in her hand, the baton attached to her belt loop at her hip.

She didn't get very far when the ground shifted upward. As though a giant tremor was coming up from above, a yawning chasm opened before her. She didn't stop. She kept going, picking up the pace, and leapt off the very edge.

She hadn't exactly thought it through. Naturally fear of being caught by whatever was in the forest ran through her mind, but for some reason she couldn't and didn't want to slow down. Instead she took the gamble, running and leaping. Now as she was being pulled back by gravity, she noticed the rift open once again. A rift oddly similiar to the one she saw earlier. 

With the slightest boost of her magic, Hecate was propelled forward. She turned in the air, half curling in on herself as she entered the rift shoulder first.

It felt like being doused in icy cold water. The air seeped from her lungs. Her eyes widened. She felt something nestle into her bones, worming its way deeper to get at her magic. She couldn't see what. The area was all dark with brief glimpses of a bright icy blue. 

Hecate felt the strength sap from her body. She couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't do anything but watch as the rift unfolded before. She witnessed the endless stars and rolling cosmic universe, lurking beneath it, in the darkness was a danger unlike any felt in the world before and it was stirring, waking from its eon long slumber.

Before she could get a closer glimpse in her last conscious moments, she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders. The arms pulled, extracting her from the rift but Hecate couldn't see anything, the world had gone dark.

Suddenly she was gasping for air as the silent bubble around her popped and she was overwhelmed with the rushing sounds of the forest. Hecate coughed, greedily sucking in breath after breath. When she managed to get herself under conttol she looked around for the person who pulled her out of the rift.

There was no one around.

Hecate did, however, notice she was on top of a rocky mountain cliff. A piercing gust of wind went through her. She was shivering in a matter of minutes. But when she looked across over the horizon, she saw a thubderous sky with dark clouds and mean, near constant flashes if lightning. Worst of all was the valley greeting her. It went on and on, lined with jagged rocks and dangerous ledges. In certain sections rocks were tumbling free, smashing against the trees and rocky shoreline below. Waters raged, going every which way, with no clear direction in sight. 

She pulled the book from her pocket. The wind picked up, threatening to take the book from her hands. But she held on.

She hadn't the faintest idea on how to open it yet she clutched it tighter as she turned it over. And sure enough, there etched into the leather was this very valley.

Hecate shivered. It had nothing to do with the cold.

"Khvostovsk," she uttered, looking up from the back cover and into the raging valley. This was the right path.

Slowly she made her descent. The book once more disappearing into her pocket and she wished she had grabbed a thicker jacket.

****

Pippa was fed up. She hated everything about this trip. From being stuck out in the wild to the fact her magic was completely haywire to the terrifying realization that she didn't know where anyone was. She probably was going to fall a dozen more times and quite frankly her butt was sore already. Thinking it over, she should have said no and let Hecate take the trip alone. It was a selfish thought born out of frustration at the situation she was in.

Truth be told even if Hecate asked her again, Pippa would say yes. 

Even now, as she walked alone on the dirt path, was a better situation to be in than what was waiting for her at home. Her mother had promised her to another. Of course, Pippa shouldn't be surprised. Everyone in the Pentangle family faced an arranged marriage. It was only a matter of time. And Pippa had met the person meant to be her future spouse.

Now, however, wasn't the time to think about it. Now was the time to keep calm, keep her cool, and find the others. They couldn't be too far away but from what she witnessed earlier with her magic, there was something about this place that made magic alter itself.

This was a far cry from England and its achieved order over the centuries. 

Pippa paused at a large boulder, leaned against it for a breather, and heaved a heavy sigh. "What a mess," she said to herself. She looked out across the landscape, knowing things were going to get rather difficult with the sloping hills and the raging waters. She worried about the countless what ifs running through her mind and tried to silence her mind. It was difficult because of the all the snaking paths that weaved through her mind.

It was pointless sitting around, watching the nature around her, and it was pointless going at it alone, Pippa realized.

She stood up and waited. When the familiar pop appeared, a gust of wind went past her. "What took you so long?" 

The blonde witch, however, didn't wait for an answer as she took the outstretched hand. Together they vanished from the spot. A wave of safety washed over Pippa but she ignored the slight shiver, going down her spine at the closeness to the other person.

****

A powerful gust of wind knocked Hecate off balance. Somehow she managed to catch herself before falling to the ground and quickly took shelter under a tree. The weather turned sour fast as she got closer and closer to the river. She didn't know if it was going to pass or if it was a remnant of the magic lingering in the air.

Hecate could sense the untamed magic in the air. It swirled around, going in every which way, with no direct location. Not that she could pinpoint.

Looking around as the wind blew, the young witch couldn't find any sight of shelter and she didn't trust staying beneath this tree. The weather could very well rip it from the ground. She had to keep moving. Steeling herself, she walked out from beneath the tree and tried to keep to a path made up of less rocks and more gravel. Rocks were too slippery especially now that it started raining. Waves from the river crashed up against the shore line, which she didn't understand. Usually rivers had a single current but this one moved of its own accord.

She pushed on even as the sky was darkening. Night would soon arrived and there still wasn't a clear sign of any shelter. The rain continued to hit harder, soaking her clothes. It wasn't long until she was shivering. As the hour went on, her legs struggled to hold her. 

The dark haired witch was on the verge of passing out. Something in the air was beginning to sap at her magic. Her energy was being drained faster than she realized.

Suddenly she was stumbling, feeling lightheaded. Her vision became blurry, drifting in and out of clarity. She thought she saw a shadow moving toward her and tried to veer in a separate direction only to find herself slipping on slick rocks. Her breathing caught in her throat as the world went black and she waited for the river to swallow her whole.

It never came.

But Hecate wasn't able to stay conscious to find out the reason why.


	14. Chapter 14

A crackle broke through her sleep addled mind and Hecate stirred. At first she ignored it, brushing it aside as nothing until a crackle and a pop followed in rapid succession made her realize she was actually warm. Warmth hovered in the air. Any previous chill she felt by the river was gone and as her body and mind were slowly waking up, she realized she was lying rather comfortably. 

Alarm echoed in her mind at the comfort and she quietly sat up, her vision still trying to adjust to the sudden opening. 

"You shouldn't do that," said a familiar voice.

"Alex?" Hecate blinked.

"Yeah," said the man, "your vision will come back in a few minutes. Best you wait it out. There's something in the air here, the magic is different, did you feel it?"

Hecate felt around, feeling the soft fabric beneath her and realized it was the chef's jacket. Leave it to him to have most of his things enchanted but right now she couldn't complain. It was warm when she had been freezing. Her vision still a blur, she could faintly make out a fire in the center of wherever they were. "I'd be a fool not to sense it. Where are we?"

"A little cove above the river. I saw you pass out and a storm was coming. Were you with anyone?"

Hecate shook her head, "I haven't seen anyone since the ship."

When Alex didn't say anything, the dark haired witch could practically see his expression in her mind's eye. They had, after all, been friends for long enough. "What did you see?"

Alex didn't respond right away. "It wasn't what. It was who."

Hecate could make out some sharper shapes as slowly her eye sight became better. "Who?"

But Alex shook his head, "I don't know. They appeared as a shadow."

She was about to say something when Alex spoke some terrifying words.

"But they had your magic. It was almost as if they were protecting you, waiting for me to catch up to you. What does this place have to do with you, Hecate? What does it want?"

****

Pippa shivered. The air turned chilly several miles back and she thought she could tough it out. But without her magic, she couldn't perform a warming spell. Some time as they crossed the mountain pass, she had passed out. The very air had drained her. Even now as her body struggled to recover, her magic felt weak like that of a child's. She couldn't help but shiver again. 

Then a sudden warm enveloped her. She looked up from the uneven terrain to find Jania draping her jacket around Pippa's shoulders. "It'll keep you warm."

"What about you?"

Jania offered a half smile, "I've been in worse." She turned back to the path and continued on.

Jania was a bit of a mystery to Pippa. But it seemed like most people were nowadays. She didn't even fully know her best friend even though she thought she did. Jania, however, was older, mature, and held a sort of air about her that kept people away but then there were moments where the woman was kind and gentle. Not a sight many saw it seemed.

"I'm glad you came," said Pippa, catching up with the woman. 

Jania hummed but said nothing.

"That's not what I meant. I meant I'm glad-"

"I know. You called. I answered. As per that mark states."

"Are you always this cold?"

"Give me a reason to be warmer. And don't throw out the obvious one."

Pippa frowned. A small part of her regretted not learning more about the mysterious woman but she had been too caught up in other matters. Mostly school and the desperate attempt to be nothing like her parents. She was trapped on this strange scale where her heart and mind were torn in separate directions. The past few days of traveling revealed much about the older woman in their quiet moments shared in a tent.

That was the thing Pippa discovered rather quickly. Jania was protective, trusting not even her men to watch over the young blonde and the times they had stopped to set up camp, Pippa was always under the watchful eyes of Jania. And there was a comfort in that. At least for Pippa. Not being alone was nice. It wasn't as terrifying as it had been and Jania kept her grounded when her magic refused to respond. 

"You have a kinder side," said Pippa.

"Perhaps only for you. Others would not agree with you."

"Others don't know you."

"And you do?"

"I'd like to."

Jania paused. She looked over the young Pentangle, a question lingering in her eyes but she didn't voice it. Instead she merely gave a slight tilt of her head and helped Pippa over a series of loose rocks and gravel. "Watch your step. This area is prone to landslides."

****

Alex insisted she'd take a bit to recover and with a storm raging outside, they weren't exactly going anywhere. As Alex stroked the fire, Hecate pondered the words he uttered. A shadowy figure? There was a small whisper in her heart, telling her she knew who that person was but the logical part of her told her not to be foolish. That this place was more than likely playing tricks with them all. It was luring them down a path they shouldn't go.

"Did you ever hear talk of Khvostovsk?" 

Alex looked up from the fire and sighed. "My people weren't keen on the city. It is written in our history that nothing good comes from the city and those who seek it out are doomed to be lost."

"And what do you think?"

"My people feared a lot of things. They weren't keen on the outside world and always had a reason for keeping us within the village grounds. It didn't do them any good in the long run when invaders raided and killed everyone."

"Is there a truth to any of it?"

"I don't know, Hecate, I don't."Alex shook his head. "We've come this far, we can go further. Khvostovsk may just be a made up place."

"Or it's real. There's a different magic here."

"And it's trying to take ours."

She couldn't agree that nor did she. 

They stayed another night in the little cove and when mid morning arrived the storm seemed to have passed. Alex provided breakfast from the bag slung over his shoulder. Leave it to him to always be prepared with food. It was one thing he always made certain to have something and then he could work his magic into creating a meal. 

Leaving the cove, Hecate took the lead. Without the previous storm, the area around the river wasn't as terrifying as it had appeared. The steep slopes along the side were lined with various wildflowers and the closer Hecate came to a bunch, the more she realized these plants had never been seen before. She studied plenty of botany books, every one she could find, and never had seen these unique patterns.

Alex's hand on her shoulder stopped her from getting too close. When she looked at him, he shook his head and pulled her back. At a safe distance he tossed a rock at the plant. Before the rock could touch the wildflowers, a strange liquid was emitted that lashed out at the rock, rendering it dust in seconds.

From that moment, Hecate took great care to avoid any sort of plant life. 

The two journeyed along the river, which was calm, for most of the day until a sudden drop came. It's abrupt end and the cascading waterfall made Hecate slowly inch her way toward the edge. She peered over, expecting to see water below, and instead there was an abundance of thick trees. The area below looked like another part of the forest.

Hecate turned to Alex, who had slowly made his way to her side. She watched his brows rise in surprise. 

"What is this place?"

Hecate shook her head. "I don't know." She peered around but there was no way down. Aside from jumping but such an action would surely result in death. Her magic was quietly humming beneath her skin. She took a slight step closer.

"Hecate," said Alex in a protective tone, fearing the woman might do something foolish because he knew she could be rather reckless.

It was her magic that fluttered forth. It rich gold and purple swirled in the air as though it was being teased by something. Seconds later it rained along the ledge, trailing downwards. In its wake it revealed a transparent path.

"That wasn't me."

"It was your magic," said Alex 

"Yet I did not cast it."

Silence fell between them. Alex examined the path then looked at his friend. "There's something not right with this place."

Hecate stepped onto the path. It was solid beneath her feet, made from a substance she didn't know. "One way to find out," she said before following the path.

Alex looked around. A sinking feeling in his stomach. Perhaps the stories of his ancestors were true. Still, there was no going bad. He took one last look at the sky, he wasn't sure why, perhaps it was to say a sipent prayer to whoever might listen. Then he followed after Hecate. At least if he stayed with her, she wouldn't be too reckless. 

Or so he hoped.

****

Below the forest was thick and luscious, vibrant greens filled every inch. Even the ground was covered with thick moss. The air thickened, filled with the richness of nature and the foreign magic. Hecate looked at Alex when he stepped off the platform. It disappeared the moment he stepped off. Neither spoke a word. Saying something, anything felt unnecessary and worse it seemed as though this forest had its eyes and ears trained on them. 

With no clear path before them, Hecate took the lead as she stepped over a low hanging branch. Getting through this maze like forest was certainly going to take some time.

When night fell, they searched around for a safe place, uncertain if other creatures roamed this part. They had heard birds throughout the day but they never saw them. 

Alex spotted a cluster of rocks, already being claimed by nature, and they both decided it would be ideal for the night. Once they reached the rocks, they climbed a bit higher where a flat platform waited. It overlooked some of the forest but still there was no sky to be seen. 

Alex started a small fire using things from his bag and began preparing them a light dinner. It was after dinner, with the fire flickering wildly around them, that Hecate noticed something carved into the stone.

Brushing away the dirt and growing moss, Hecate held a light up to the carvings. She couldn't help the gasp that left her lips. It was an all too familiar sight. She knew the markings and she knew who made the carving even in its mysterious script.

"What is it?"

"My aunt was here."


	15. Chapter 15

The curved spiral descended into a thin trail, above were the sharp pointed cuts, in the middle was a round circle, hollowed out. Hecate traced the symbol with trembling fingers. She felt her throat tighten, knowing that her aunt had been here even though nothing was stated in the journal... She must have had good reasons for keeping it secret. If only Hecate could get the other book to open.

"What does it mean?" Alex's question brought her back to reality, to the here and now, yet her fingers stayed tracing the symbol.

Hecate shook her head. "I don't know. Or I can't remember. I'm not sure. My aunt had plenty of secrets."

Alex understood that and didn't press the matter. "Can you-"

His words were cut off by a bright blue light. The two staggered back, shielding their eyes, Alex slightly in front to protect Hecate. But no attack came, no danger presented itself. Instead the light continued to glow before slowly sinking into the symbol.

Suddenly a beam burst out, revealing the blue light outline of her aunt. It showed her movements as she camped in the very spot, pacing, reading from a book. But the way the fragmented light revealed the memory, neither could make out the details of the book. 

Just when it was beginning to seem like an empty memory, something affected the outline of her aunt. She stopped writing, hastily packing the book away, and putting out her fire with what appeared to be dirt. Her aunt got up and went left, her fragmented light outline could be seen heading further in that direction.

"Looks like we have a direction," said Hecate, staring at the spot where her aunt's image was last seen.

"That's not all." Alex nodded at the remaining blue light.

It was a curious sight that made Hecate walk closer. She watched an armored figure come into view. Their facial features hidden by a mask or a helmet. It was hard to tell. But the figure appeared to be examining the extinguished fire as they scopped up some of the ash. It ran from the loosely closed fist. When the last bits ran out, the figure stood up, following the same direction as her aunt.

"Who was that?"

Hecate shook her head. She didn't know because she'd never seen the armor before and the fact that there was no distinguished mark anywhere, not even the breastplate meant these were people who didn't want to be recognized. It gave the young witch a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I don't know."

"A mystery never shied us away," said Alex, "and it's not about to now."

Hecate agreed with his statement. "We head out at first light."

Alex grinned. "You sound so much like your uncle. We eat first."

"Okay, okay."

When dawn began chasing away the night, Hecate stirred. She hadn't slept much last night. Her mind racing with thoughts of her aunt and the very, very faint possibility she might still be alive. When she had drifted off, her dreams were confusing and all over the placr. She dreamed of the outcrop of a city and felt its ancient magic calling. Something about the ancient magic's call terrified her causing her to wake in a cold sweat. She didn't quite dare fall sleep as deeply again, only drifting in and out.

Alex woke half an hour after her, beginning preparations on breakfast. He could feel the eagerness radiating off the young witch but he was adamant they eat something.

After breakfast they set off on the path woven by the light fragment of Hecate's aunt. Luckily there were no forks in the road. The winding path went on and on without an end in sight. Sometimes it felt like they were walking in circles in an odd sort of way. 

The forest grew thicker as they ventured on. The air became heavy, forcing them to take a break.

"Something's not quite right here," said Alex.

"You keep saying that." 

"Then-"

"Someone put wards in place. It's why we feel like we haven't made progress," interjected Hecate, "Something has cast an illusion. We need to find a way through it."

"So we find the strongest point and attack it from there," said Alex. 

And so they set out again. This time going somewhat off path, further into the thickening forest. The ancient magic began overwhelming them. Vision became blurry, weaving in and out, staggered steps were had,a throbbing headache. Alex was struggling to stand, already fallen to one knee. 

A ringing went off in their ears. It refused to stop.

Hecate had to act fast. She drew the sigils in the air and seconds later they were encased in a protective barrier. 

Slowly were their bodies recovering, the ringing fading from their ears, and their sight returned.

Hecate frowned at the barrier. She reached out to touch it, watching a ripple dance across its surface. Her frown deepened. This wasn't her spell. In fact it wasn't her magic. She hadn't drawn the sigils even though it felt like she had.

"What is it?"

"Did you see that?"

Alex looked confused. "What? The ripple?"

She was about to ask him who he saw cast the spell when something intriguing appeared on the barrier. Both friends stepped closer when a glowing light blinded them. Hecate realized it was coming from her pocket. Extracting the item in question, it turned out to be the book from the library of Cassandra. 

The light died down. A ripple danced across the barrier. As the ripples began to quiet down, thr outside view shifted. It turned from plain forest to stone paths and ledges, floating stone platforms, and a dark expanse. 

Hecate realized there was more than just wards in place. Somewhere a portal or gate existed that would allow them to cross the plane. Before she could think more on the matter, the book in her hands opened.

Hecate stared at it in disbelief...

****

Pippa tightened her hold on the steaming cup of tea. Jania's jacket draped around her shoulders, offering plenty of warmth as the night seeped in. Her mind wandering to Hecate and how she was doing, if she injured or not, if her magic was going haywire, if she was worried or not. At this point, Pippa didn't have any answers because there was a heavy air of mystery surrounding her best friend.

The time away from Hecate allowed her time to think and to realize that she doesn't truly know her best friend as she thought she did. And no, it didn't have anything with Jania because they hadn't even talked much about Hecate in question. No, Pippa kept her thoughts to herself. 

She knew one side of Hecate. But the rest? The true Hardbroom...well that was a mystery now wasn't it? Problem was she wanted to know Hecate. She wanted to help her discover the truth behind her parents except how could she when Hecate wouldn't truly open up? 

Of course, who was she to speak? She hadn't even told Hecate that her family had already arranged her engagement to another... It was still a subject she didn't know how to broach.

"You should get some sleep," Jania's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I can't sleep," said Pippa. She drank some of her tea, savouring the warmth but not quite tasting it.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No," Pippa shook her head and when she looked up, she gave the older woman a smile, "not yet."

Jania nodded, "Well get some sleep once you stop thinking about my niece."

Pippa wasn't surprised that Jania knew some of her thoughts even with the woman estranged from Hecate, it was the one factor a constant in both their lives. Jania's relationship with her niece was a bit more difficult and Pippa suspected with the news surrounding them, the relationship would become even worse.

"Jania, can I ask you something?'

"What is it?"

"This engagement," started Pippa before pausing. She was quiet for a minute, trying to figure out how to word it. And Jania patiently waited, not forcing the issue. "Is it a strictly business?"

"Business as in social standing," said Jania cautiously. Pippa nodded and the older woman sighed. She moved across the tent and took a seat next to the blonde witch. "If you want it to be, it can," she started, "But if you want it to be more, it will take some word. Now I'm not saying it's impossible. Just..."

"Filled with obstacles?" Suggested Pippa.

"Yes."

"Do you really plan on taking Khvostovsk's secrets back to England?"

Jania took a deep breath, "Do you want the truth?"

Pippa nodded.

"No," said Jania, "whatever Khvostovsk, if it's true, is hiding it does not need to be revealed to rest of the world."

"Then why are you on this trip?"

"I want the truth behind the death of my brother's wife. Whatever killed her drove him insane and he took his own life. Or so everyone says but I know an assassination when I see one. There's something the council is hiding."

"Are you using my parents to get answers?"

"Would you hold it against me if I am?"

"No."

Jania smiled, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Pippa raised an eyebrow, "So you're not after my money?"

Jania laughed, "Darling, my money far exceeds the Pentangle estate and vaults. Money is never a reason for an engagement because that always ends badly." Jania checked her pendant watch. "Listen, put your mind at ease and get some sleep. We still have a long way to go."

Pippa nodded, watching Jania get ready for bed, and thought the older woman's words over carefully. She could be lying yet Pippa didn't sense that. Not in anything they've discussed so far. After all, if Jania was lying to her, it'd be a terrible way to start their engagement.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex and Hecate crossed the portal with the book's guidance. Alex felt uneasy using the ancient magic and detested the book. It would only lead to trouble but he kept his thoughts to himself. This was Hecate's quest for answers and he couldn't nor would he refuse her the discovery of the truth. She had helped him in the past. It was only fair he did the same regardless of what his gut was telling him.

Crossing the portal revealed a whole separate world. Where there was once forest were bare stone and floating stone platforms. It wasn't as dark as he thought but without the sun this took time to adjust to. When they did, there was a light coming from somewhere. 

"Which way do we go?" whispered Alex after the portal whished away behind them.

Hecate still stared at this place with wide eyes, the book held in her hands, open to the page that gave them access past the wards. Alex's question shook some of the stunned silence from her and she looked around. A clear direction wasn't given to them, meaning they could go anywhere and get lost. She thumbed through the book, searching for a page but the language remained the same. Ancient and stubborn, refusing to offer any guidance. It appeared it had exhausted it's last efforts or so she wanted to believe.

"We go forward," said Hecate but she made no move to do so.

"Hecate?" Alex grew concerned when she closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly. 

"Do you feel that?"

Alex looked around. He felt the racing of his heart, the uncomfortable tug at the back of his throat, the balled up anxiety humming beneath his nerves. "Feel what?"

Hecate listened, raising her hand, allowing her magic to come alive. The purple magic swirled, reaching out but not quite venturing too far away. She felt the magic of old within this place. And the strange, terrifying part was she felt connected to it. Like this was going to reveal all the secrets and answer all her questions haunting her family. "Nothing," she said, "perhaps you'll feel it later."

Alex didn't like the sound of that. He was about to say something when Hecate began walking. He frowned, worried about what this future might hold, but he knew he didn't want to be left behind and quickly hurried to catch up to his friend.

As they journeyed along, Hecate seemed to know exactly where to go. She paused several times, listening or feeling something he couldn't, and then continued on. Once she held her arm out to stop him as the ground disappeared before their very eyes, showing this place was ripe with illusions yet Hecatr navigated them perfectly. 

Little did the two of them know they were being watched by a curious golden chameleon owl. It kept silent as it blended in with its surroundings, gliding along until the two ventured out of the cavern like system and into breathable open air. The sight surrounding them astonished them and the owl turned back. It was time to inform his master.

****

Across the valley, through the portal, and into the surrounding forest Jania and her team were scouting the area. Pippa felt a chill go down her spine, uncertain as to why. She looked around as she walked toward a large rock surface. Reaching out she grasped the jagged rocks and began pulling herself up. Slow and steady she climbed until she came to a ledge where the remnants of a fire pit remained.

"Jania!"

Pippa moved closer, too curious and entranced by the symbol hidden by the brush to wait for the other woman. She peeled it aside and gasped. She had seen that symbol before. Quite often during this trip. It was directly linked to...

"Angela," whispered Jania, appeared by Pippa's side and the young blonde could only nod. Jania reached past the witch to touch it but Pippa grabbed her wrist.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Jania smiled, "Angela may have kept secrets but she was no illusionist. This mark was placed here for a reason. She wanted it to be found." 

Pippa kept her hand in the other's wrist then closed the gap. The touch against the symbol caused it to glow. Jania side stepped allowing the fragmented light to come alive. 

The same memory that played out for Hecate played out here again. Granting them the same direction and when a familiar hoot sounded, Jania broke their touch to allow her owl to land on her outstretched arm. She stroked the bird's beak and it nuzzled her hand. Her magic ghosted along its feathers before extracting the last few sights.

It revealed Hecate and Alex venturing through the portal and the cavern system. The sight of Hecate caused Pippa's heart to give a leap. Hecate was alright. She was safe. Or at least as safe as can be. But the closer she looked, the more she noticed that Hecate was distracted. There was a strange look in her eyes that Pippa didn't understand nor did she like it. 

Jania reached out, offering her hand in silence, and Pippa took it, taking comfort from the warmth and strength being emitted from the other witch. "We'll talk tonight," said Jania. She took had noticed the look in her niece's eye and knew exactly what it meant.

Pippa nodded, giving the other's hand a squeeze, before they and the rest of the team set out. When they reached the spot where Hecate and Alex crossed the portal, there was nothing to be seen save for the vast forest. 

Jania stepped forward, her magic flowong forward, and it latched onto the remnants of her niece's. A simple silent spell tore open the portal and the underground cavern system. She turned to look at Pippa and held her hand out, "Shall we?"

****

Alex looked down and realized he shouldn't have done that. The drop was steep and shrouded by clouds. He quickly looked up, pressing his cheek against the stone wall, and closed his eyes, counting slowly to ten. Then he screamed.

Magic grasped him, pulling him away from the wall, and raising him up. His breathing became staggered until he was back on solid ground. The chef nearly collapsed, hugging the ground, or at least attempting too.

"Don't EVER do that again!"

"You were taking too long." Hecate looked out at the vast world awaiting them. She saw endless greens and rolling hills, high mountains, and vibrant waters from ancient rivers. There was no map to this place when she consulted the book. Instead the ancient letters simply stared at her from the pages, rendering the book useless unless they were to stumble across a cipher.

"Which way do we go?"

"I don't know."

"No chance there's a map in that book?"

"Unfortunately not."

Alex sighed, slowly getting to his feet, and brushing the dirt from his clothes. "Then I guess we're doing this the old fashioned way."

And the old fashioned way worked. For the remainder of the day. Before nightfall, they took shelter amongst the few trees by the forest. They didn't dare venture into the forest because who knew what sort of creatures lurked within. This place was as foreign as anything and while it wasn't Khvostovsk, it would lead toward Khvostovsk.

The night was restless and offered them little sleep until they decided to pack their things and move closer to the river. The river offered the peace they wanted while Hecate cast wards. She noticed once she crossed the threshold, her magic strengthened  
She wasn't sure if it was simply returning under her control from the confusion within the forest or if there was something uniquely tying her to whatever this place was beyond the portal. 

It was still a part of their world, hidden perhaps in another dimension by far older magic than she had ever been led to believe existed. And something about being here was frighteningly familiar and alien at the same time.

Hecate didn't sleep much that night as she listened to the river and Alex's deep breaths. Her mind was too awake with swirling questions and her magic was humming beneath her skin. She felt it yearning for something but she didn't know what. 

When morning came, breakfast was a quiet affair before they set off again. Hecate led the way. Not knowing where she was going and against everything she had ever done in her life, she listened to her instincts first and the logic discovered in books and studies was silenced.

They journeyed along the river for some time but there wasn't really anything here. She wasn't sure if she was expecting to see wildlife or a village or remnants of a village but something at least. When she realized nothing would come, she turned their direction up a hill. 

At the top of the hill was more nature than the eye could see. Surely this place couldn't be that big, could it? Hecate pondered their surroundings for a long minute. She wasn't sure which way they should go until a red streak shot up.

"Alex!"

"I see it!"

They watched the flare go up and explode. It's sparks stayed behind, shimmering to a bright yellow then faded away.

"It's Yaron," said Hecate. "We need to hurry."

Alex agreed and they began their descent at a faster pace. Halfway down the grass and dirt suddenly gave way to crumbling clusters of rocks then slates. They were forced to walk along the side, searching for a path down. Magic could have been an option except they didn't know how far they would have to travel to get to Yaron nor did they know if any traps awaited them. It became an agreement to conserve their magic.

Night fell when they reached the bottom through a winding path that led them high and low. What greeted them was an endless array of trees. The thick forest would make their journey harder and slow them down. Both of them hoped Yaron was alright however, considering the fact he sent up a flare, the lingering question was: how badly was he injured?

"Do you want to press on?" Alex's question hung before the forest. He was afraid the answer would be yes. Now he didn't mind the forest so long as he and the forest had a decent sized distance between and by decent size he met he was by open water without a forest in sight. 

"If Yaron is injured," said Hecate slowly as she observed the forest and the waning daylight, "we have to get to him as quickly as we can."

He heard her meaning, the unspoken words, the subtle fear in her voice. 'She couldn't lose another family member.' Alex took a deep breath, tightening his grip on his bag, and gave a firm nod. "Okay, okay, let's find him."

****

This was a bad idea.

A very bad idea.

Alex had his back pressed against a thick tree, trying to calm down somewhat to quiet his breathing. Because there was something, a creature or something else, perhaps some natural force or perhaps the forest was alive. But whatever it was, it was hunting them. It had followed them until they set up camp. 

At first he thought it was just his fear from the forest and being in one during the night. He thought that was natural due to him not being used to forests. Except when they lied down to sleep in the tent, the noises weren't normal sounds.

It was more of a hunter stalking its prey except this one wanted them to know it was there with the purposeful way it stepped on a dry branch, snapping it. 

Sounds were much louder during the night. He felt his ears ringing, his heart pounding away, his blood racing. He wanted to cast a light except that would only make him more of a target. A light, however, would make him feel better.

He heard a branch snap to his left then another to his right. He clutched his bag tighter to his chest. "Hecate?" He didn't dare speak louder, knowing the witch would be able to hear him.

No response came 

His worries turned to panic. He hadn't seen Hecate since she told him to run. When he had looked back he saw her magic going off and something terrifyingly big and black jump onto the tent. After that he just ran. If it beat Hecate, and she was the strongest witch he knew, there was no chance he would survive against it.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly inched his way around the tree. His eyes darted left and right wildly, searching for the creature and Hecate, preferably Hecate because he wouldn't be too scared out of his mind with her at his side. 

There was nothing 

Nothing in front of him

Nothing to his left

Nothing to his right

He did a slow circle around the tree, his back never leaving the bark. His heart skipped several beats as it struggled to calm down.

Then he heard it.

Scratching coming from above him. Except it wasn't scratching. It was a tapping noise, followed by the scrapping of nails against the tree bark. Very sharp and long nails.

Alex shook his head, trying to ignore it, which only served to enhance the noise. It grew louder and louder. And worse, closer.

Finally he slowly tilted his head up.

He screamed a blood curling scream.


	17. Chapter 17

The creature was right above him, staring down with glowing blue eyes. Alex felt his blood run cold. His breath caught. His mouth went dry. The creature kept creeping closer and closer. Each step causing its nails to dig into the bark, slowly scrapping as they were extracted. In the darkness the noise was amplified. His heart hammered away. He was frozen with fear, unable to get away from those glowing eyes that were growing larger and larger.

Suddenly a growl came from his left. A massive blur lunged out. Alex screamed, the paralysis broken as he dropped to his knees and covered his head with his arms.

Off to his far right something large and heavy crashed against trees and the ground. He didn't dare look up as the sounds continued. A tree snapped, falling over with a deafening crash.

Something grabbed his arm, he tried to scream but a hand clamped over his mouth. When some of his fear faded, he found himself face to face with Hecate. In the dark, she lowered her hand from his mouth and signaled silence by holding a finger to her lips. 

Alex nodded. He watched as Hecate looked toward the struggling forms and marveled at her courage. He could still hear the sounds of the fight, now including growls and the snapping of powerful jaws. A shiver went down his spine.

Hecate slowly began moving away, signalling for Alex to follow her. They moved in crouched form through the forest for a long time, until they could no longer hear the sounds of the creatures fighting. He didn't stand until Hecate did and when she did, the relief on his knees was obvious.

"What were those things?" Alex asked in a hushed tone. He didn't think he spoke loud enough for her to hear but she did.

"I'm not sure," said the dark haired witch. "We can't stay here. We have to keep moving."

"I doubt I could sleep."

They pressed on, moving through the dark forest, trying to be as quiet as they could. Alex didn't trust his sense of direction. Not in the forest at least. On the open waters he had no problem navigating at night, in the darkest area because they at least had the stars as guidance. But here, he looked up and was met with an endless abyss, were no stars. The thick, tall trees made certain of blocking out the stars. It caused his heart to race all over again. 

The snapping of a branch brought both of them to a standstill. Alex's heart hammered as he tried to sense where it came from. Hecate, however, remained calm, her magic brimming beneath her fingertips, itching to come alive. When nothing came, she set off again.

The dark forest thickened until they were pushing branches aside. It did little good and the hindrance to their progress became evident when Hecate told him to go back. 

Slowly moving their way back through the brush, Alex was the first out of the thickness and he was about to left out a sigh of relief when he found himself face to face with a black mass. It was standing several feet from him and the scream died in his throat. It was enough of a sound to draw itself full attention.

Golden eyes pierced his. He felt an icy chill race down his spine. "Hecate," he croaked, attempting to get his friend's attention.

Hecate, however, was struggling with moving through the branches. She didn't recall these being that thick when they first entered this area but now... It felt like the trees were closing in around her. She swatted some aside, ducked under others, climbed over a few, still they did not lessen. 

Suddenly a long vine curled around her ankle and yanked her back. A surprised cry escaped her lips. 

"Hecate?"

"Alex!"

"Hecate!" The creature was forgotten as Alex turned around, pushing branches aside to get to his friend. He heard her cry out again and forced his way in but the branches pushed him back. Hard.

The chef flew backwards, landing on the ground with a hard thud. He went to get back up but in that split second he watched in horror as the black mass leapt over him, into the thick branches and trees, and continue onward.

"Hecate!!"

He got no response and a barrier knitted together before his very eyes, sealing him off from going after his friend.

Alex was left all alone in the dark, dark forest. His heart pounding away while his mind struggled to come to terms with what just happened.

****

There was something rather... magical coming out of the underground cavern and into the open air. The sun was out in full, hanging high in the sky, and illuminating the horizon. There was greenery everywhere to be seen, tall vibrant trees, smooth and jagged rocks, wildflowers, and more. Pippa had never seen such nature before. It was different from the nature existing in England because here magic was not hidden. It flowed in the air, filled their lungs, bringing them back to the present, and grounding them to the here and now.

It was a relief to feel her magic back under her control and Pippa couldn't help releasing a simple spell that summoned colorful butterflies. They fluttered from her hand, weaving through the air, going higher and higher before fading away. 

She felt like she was breathing for the first time. Her magic returning and she wanted nothing more than to perform spell after spell. However this was not the time or place for such things. She reeled her magic back in, feeling the curious magic of Jania nearby yet the older witch said nothing. It felt as though the woman would be nearby in case something went haywire. Pippa appreciated the quiet protection but said nothing. 

They followed the path until they were greeted by a massive array of trees. Jania halted their group and made her men set up camp. Once the main tent was up with a table, a plan was formulated and within the hour the first survey group assembled. Five mercenaries doubled checked their equipment then the leader nodded at Jania and they headed into the forest.

"Now what?" 

"Now we wait." Jania had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at the table. Upon it a map was slowly being drawn, details forming, paths being made, and soon it rose to give it a three dimensional appearance. It would take time before a proper map was in place.

Pippa hummed a soft sigh. While she wasn't keen on waiting, she understood why. It was foolish to go in blind. Pippa, however, never held much patience. It was always Hecate who calmed her, distracted her with stories and facts, and made the time pass faster. She missed that. She missed Hecate.

The blonde witch looked at Jania and couldn't truly see the family resemblence. She knew Jania was the sister to Hecate's father but she was fairly younger than her brother. A good fifteen year difference between them. Even now, after all those years, Pippa could see the invisible weight the woman carried on her shoulders. But what she couldn't understand was what drove Jania and Hecate apart? What possible catalyst occurred to place them on non speaking terms? She was curious but did she have a right to ask?

Pippa glanced around to ensure they were alone in the tent when she uttered the silencing spell. Jania looked up from the table with an eyebrow raised in silent questioning. It was a familiar expression, thought Pippa, one Hecate had mastered rather quickly. So that was something they shared in common.

Jania's magic weaved out, placing a barrier upon the door to prevent interruptions. She waited for the younger witch to speak.

It was another thing the two had in common.

Pippa sighed. "What happened?"

Jania arched an eyebrow in question for the other to elaborate and Pippa had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Because that, that was definitely something they had in common.

"What happened between you and Hecate? Why doesn't she speak to you anymore?"

"Ah, that's what this is about," said Jania. She didn't answer either question right away instead she mulled over them. There were plenty of reasons of why they weren't speaking and plenty more looming when they would inevitably meet again. The older witch settled for the truth. "She thinks I'm responsible for her father's death." 

"What?"

Jania chuckled, "Oh yes, a classic tale dof betrayal, jealousy, and greed. A Hardbroom family tradition." She had long waved off her niece's allegations. The only shred of evidence there was were notes left behind in tattered journals belonging to a broken and obsessive mind. "Hecate finds it difficult to accept her mother wasn't stable toward the last years of her lofe. Her mental state left a lot to be desired. Of course, my niece doesn't see it that way. She'd rather believe the ramblings of a mad woman."

"Surely you've talked to her."

"Plenty of times but it's rather pointless when the other doesn't listen."

"What about using-"

"She rejected it, saying I could tamper with memories."

"Can you?"

"It takes a highly skilled witch to tamper with memories and even then it's likely to be permanent unless the witch is a master of the craft."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No," said Jania, "I do not tamper with people's memories and I did not murder my brother."

"And if I say I don't believe you."

Jania didn't say anything. She gave the younger witch a questioning look. "You're stepping into things you may come to regret."

"Or I'm beginning to see other options," said Pippa. 

"I don't believe you."

Pippa sighed and walked closer to the other wirch. They stood with less than an inch between them. Brown eyes meeting green, "One way to find out." When Jania didn't say anything, the young Pentangle did not back down instead she smiled softly, "After all we are engaged. It's bound to happen. Either now or after the wedding but wouldn't you prefer it to be under our choosing?"

****

Her head was pounding but the ringing in her ears was finally dying down to the point where she could make out the faint dripping of water. It echoed, surrounding her or perhaps coming from a distance away. Either way she didn't know. What she did know was she was alive. 

Slowly Hecate flexed her fingers, feeling the stiffness in her wrist before dragging her arm across the bumpy surface. She opened her eyes and was greeted by darkness. Snapping her fingers, a flame appeared. It illuminated the area. Barely.

The young witch did her best to ignore the pounding pain of her headache as she rose to her feet. It was when she tried to place most of her weight on her left arm that she cried out in pain. Falling back to the ground, the flame went out.

She counted to three in her head. The pain subsiding by then before she ignited the flame again. This time Hecate uttered a spell and transformed the flame into a floating orb of light. With the orb she looked to her shoulder and found it dislocated. 

The witch braced herself as she went about setting her shoulder back into place. When the resounding pop echoed in the cave she was in, Hecate screamed. Pain and relief flooded through her. She stayed on the ground, trying to catch her breathing as the throbbing pain began to subside. 

When she felt comfortable enough, well as comfortable as she could get with the fact she had been dragged into an unknown cave by an unknown creature, Hecate rose to her feet. The orb floating around, bouncing a bit higher to give off more light. Hecate found a pathway directly before her.

"Right," she said as she set off, ducking beneath the low rocky ceiling.

It kept going lower and lower until she was forced to crawl along on her stomach. She worried it would get too thin but as she continued crawling the area slowly opened up. 

That was until a sudden shockwave traveled through the ground. The next thing Hecate knew the ground gave way and she was falling.

Her orb went out, casting her fall into utter darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

The splash echoed through the vast open underground. Cold water swallowed the young witch whole, pulling her deeper and deeper. It took a moment for the fact to register. She was in water. She had not, in fact, crashed into rocks and boulders or smashed against something hard, killing her instantly. No. She was cushioned in water. And she couldn’t breath. As the cold began to encase her. Seeping past her clothes and skin, deep into her bones, she came to her senses.

Shaking out of the paralysis, Hecate looked around underwater before swimming up. The black waters offered no aid to her location and when she burst through the surface, she took rapid gulps of air. Her lungs trying to regain what they lost in the breathless fall.

Her pulse was racing, thrumming beneath her skin. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, making her not realize how cold the water truly was. The young witch looked around, searching for a path, anything to get out of the water. And she quickly realized behind her was nothing but rocks so she went forward.

Swimming through the water, along a winding path until the tip of her boot scraped against loose rock and gravel. Hecate slowed her swimming until her feet touched the ground then began waddling through the water. The path led to a series of narrow passages, some having deep and low ceilings, forcing her to duck underneath. A few times she had to dive beneath the water, holding her breath, and quickly swimming to the next open section.

She was growing tired. With no sense of direction and her adrenaline fading, making her realize just how cold, wet, and tired she was. None of this had been planned, let alone expected. 

The water up ahead revealed a small ramp of rocks and gravel. Hecate didn’t think twice to climb it. Her body was shivering from the cold, from being out of the water, but she knew she couldn’t stay in it. She followed the rocky path along, climbing up or so she thought. Her sense of direction was being muffled by an outside force she couldn’t pinpoint.

Ducking under a narrow opening, she followed it. The logical part of her brain screamed at how foolish she was being, how she had no idea where this was leading while the adventurous part of her told her to continue, that something worthwhile waited on the other end.

Soon the path gave way to more water. Now it was either turn back or dive under and see where it led. Hecate chose the second option. Casting a bubble spell around her head, she sank beneath the cold quiet waters. She walked a bit but was soon swimming and noticed further ahead there was a light. Continuing on until she saw the surface of the water and the ground sloping up, Hecate found her footing, steady and firm. She dispelled the bubble when the water reached her waist. The icy, biting air stung her lungs but that was nothing compared to what was staring at her.

Moving through the water to the snow and ice covered ground, Hecate’s eyes never left the very thing staring at her. In its magnificent glory, it was once the pride of the coastal island and when she was selected to sail the ocean currents, the magical community spoke of nothing else but the good that would come from her maiden voyage. Unfortunately the Lady Isabella went missing on the third day.

Hecate had seen pictures of the ship and it was glorious but never in her wildest dreams had she thought she’d be the one to find it and most intriguing was the fact of where it was located. A feat in itself which raised numerous questions.

The witch stood directly across from the ship in its frozen grave. The chill surrounding her forgotten as she simply drank it in.

The ship was still magnificent even with its faded paint and broken wood. Its mast was mostly missing, most likely due to whatever storm the Lady Isabella encountered. And the urge to explore it further could not be denied to the young witch.

She tore her gaze away from the ship to see if a path to the ship would be possible or if she’d be forced to use magic. There came a risk with using magic to get across. The ship could be magically enchanted to prevent others from stepping aboard. And if she transferred over, it could send her in an entirely different direction. It wasn’t something she wanted to risk given where she was.

A jagged cliff edge loomed in the distance but it wasn’t quite enough to get her across. She could risk the small boost of magic to get to the ship...if she timed it correctly. Hecate pondered the idea for a minute. Not even a minute though because she already decided. This was the chance of a lifetime. Who knew what sort of treasures awaited beneath the deck of the Lady Isabella.

After a quick drying and warming spell, Hecate walked toward the cliff. The snow was frozen and her footing would not hold her until she summoned spikes beneath her boots. It was something she should have done sooner but her mind was too occupied with survival to concern herself over her footwear. Hecate took a few calming breaths. The drop was long and dark almost as though the abyss waited below. She didn’t attempt the jump right away. No. Only eager fools would do that.

Hecate found a rock along the way toward the jagged cliff. A simple enchantment spell was uttered under her breath causing the rock to glow briefly. She turned her attention back to the Lady Isabella. It resided within the ice, peaceful, unassuming. But Hecate knew of a trap when she sensed the utter stillness. Of course it was impossible for life to exist within this vast frozen underground but the flow of magic had quieted down to a bare minimum and Hecate knew something wasn’t quite right.

She tossed the stone toward the Lady Isabella. At first it appeared to be smooth sailing until several feet before the ship when a barrier activated. The brief flicker of dark orange magic was seen against the darkness.

The sight of the orange light distracted her as her curiosity wanted to know what magic it was then she noticed the rock being hurled back at her with incredible speed. Hecate stepped back, waved her hand, and shot the enchanted rock upwards. Closing her fist and pulling her hand down, her magic forced the rock to halt, leaving it suspended midair. 

Tearing her gaze away from the ship, she found the rock hovering somewhat in the middle between the cliff and the ship. Perhaps what she was thinking could working. Only that decision had to be made quickly, the spell wasn’t going to hold long. Something in the air down here was affecting her magic and as she suspected any and all magic along with it. Hecate took a step back, glancing from the rock to the ship and back again. She moved further and further back, stopping just before the ground sloped, her mind already made up.

She was going to do this.

No pressure.

Exhaling a deep breath (one to calm her nerves but she didn’t think it calmed her nerves all that much) with her eyes closed, Hecate felt around for the magic within this underground area. It had to be somewhere. Because if the spell still had its magical enchantments in place then something, even if it wasn’t the smallest of sparks, was fueling it. It took a bit of searching and when she located it, she ushered out a thin tendril of her own magic then she ran. 

She didn’t even wait for her magic to reach the spark. She just ran, gaining more and more speed (aided by a simple spell). Her eyes flickered to the fact the edge was drawing closer and closer. The young witch refused to stop instead she focused on her breathing and her running, secretly praying to the goddess not to trip.

She jumped.

In that second her magic absorbed the small spark hidden deep within the underground. Hecate was flung forward. For a split second she remained suspended in the air then the ship’s enchanted barrier activated. Hecate could see the glowing orange light, the fine sigils imprinted upon the surface. They were drawing closer and closer, growing in size and detail. 

Then she silenced her magic as the descent of her jump approached and she was almost at the sigil barrier.

Hecate braced herself.

Everything went black a second later.

****

It was strange drifting through another’s memories. Most were a blurred mess, playing too fast for her to gather any bearings. Then there was a whooshing before utter darkness. Pippa felt her heart race, a terrifying fear nestling around her heart, then she felt a warm, gentle hand slip into hers. When she looked to her left she saw Jania. The witch appeared stoic and quiet, so very much like Hecate that the family resemble became almost too much. Because there was a part of Pippa’s mind questioning, wondering if she should truly be doing. Taking this huge step in sharing memories even though Pippa knew it was the only way to get the pure truth.

Besides if her fiance refused to meld then what was the point of getting married anyway? There was only the slightest hesitation on Jania’s part before she cast a barrier, preventing anyone from entering the tent, and offered her hand to Pippa. 

Now whooshing through Jania’s memories was so different than what Pippa had expected, what she thought would happen, how it would feel, but she sensed the guard still up. On both their ends because there was still so much for them to explore, to talk about, to explore. A simple binding contract of a marriage wasn’t enough to open the emotional and magic part of the meld. No, it would take longer for them to explore and being here made Pippa realize she did want to explore that. She somehow, for whatever reason, wished to be closer to Jania even though her feelings were swirling around her best friend…

Pippa shook that from her mind and squeezed Jania’s hand. Slowly the darkness began to fade away, giving way to a clear blue sky, a bright warm sun. Birds chirped in the trees, some glided along, flowers were in the height of their bloom, and there in the distance stood the Hardbroom manor. Its structure dark and empty, no longer feeling as welcoming as it should, but given when this was Pippa doubted it could ever be inviting again. Even when she came to visit Hecate before their trip, the manor was cold and unwelcoming to her. She wondered how Hecate could still stand to live in it…

“This was…”

“The week following the funeral, yes,” said Jania.

Pippa walked a few steps forward, her hand linked in Jania’s the whole time, and it felt surreal to be walking in another’s memory, feeling the sun on her skin, the solid ground beneath her feet, even smelling the floral scenes.

“You’re experiencing what I felt on that day. Come, this is what you want to see.”

Pippa allowed herself to be led by the older witch through the once well kept Hardbroom grounds along a stone path she hadn’t seen before.

Jania paused when she felt Pippa’s hesitation. “It’s alright. Memories can’t hurt you.”

Pippa wanted to debate that instead she nodded and together they went through the solid door. They continued along through the kitchens and a living room then into the hallway which revealed the stairs to her right. Ascending the stairs, Jania took them closer to the library. The door was ajar. Pippa could already hear the arguing inside.

Jania nodded her head in the direction of the door, nudging it open a bit more, “Go on. This is what you want to see.”

Pippa hesitated. This felt both as an invasion and a relief. An invasion because it wasn’t Hecate showing her the truth but someone else and a relief to finally understand where it all went wrong. How Hecate could possibly assume the last of her family was responsible for what transpired in the past, how she could remain stubborn in holding that grudge.

Her hand slipped from Jania’s as she drew closer and closer. Something shattered in the library. A loud thud followed, several books falling from a shelf. When Pippa pushed the door open, she saw Hecate’s magic had just reacted to her barely contained anger. She felt the raw magic swirling with emotion inside of the library.

She watched the memory unfold, lingering behind as the figures faded away, and stared down at the torn fragments of writing littering the ground. As she knelt to get a closer look, she saw the writing of Hecate’s mother scrawled across it along with a single name: Khvostovsk

Jania touched her shoulder. With a gentle squeeze, the older witch pulled them from the memory and back to the present within the tent. Suddenly Pippa’s arms were around her in a tight embrace.

“It always comes back to that place doesn’t it? Why?” Pippa asked, her voice muffled against Jania’s shirt.

“That’s what I intend to find out,” said Jania before she returned the embrace, simply holding the younger blonde as the time continued on.

****

When Hecate woke she found herself on the hard wooden ground. It took her a moment before she realized she was actually on the Lady Isabella. She let out a laugh until a loud groan silenced her. She forgot about the fact that nothing had set foot on the ship in decades and this suddenly didn’t seem like such a good idea.

The slight tilt of the ship was the only warning she received before she was on her feet, scrambling to climb upwards. She tried moving faster but somehow it felt like she was walking through mud, thick, heavy mud. Hecate tried to sense where the magic was coming from but the ship’s enchantments glowed dark orange, muffling her search. Instead she tried relying on her physical strength to pull her along the ship’s deck. If only she could reach the railing, having something to climb along would make this so much easier.

Then the ship groaned loudly.

“Don’t you dare,” said Hecate, almost at the railing, “Move, damn you!”

The ice holding the ship in place gave way, sending the whole thing along with Hecate plunging into the abyss below.

****

Outside the air was crisp, the green clouds hung heavy in the air but it didn’t seem like rain would come. Not this day. A lone figure stood high upon a cliff overlooking the land. Things appeared peaceful beyond the borders. A good thing most would say before returning to the borders. But not this figure. It felt too peaceful. And something wasn’t right.

As the cloaked figure scanned the vast wilderness below, the sudden uprising of a flock of birds to the west caught their attention. It was followed by an echoing sound. 

Pulling a scope from their back pocket, the figure scanned the area. Sure enough there was a rising plume of smoke and dust coming from the mountains. Pocketing the scope, the figure jumped off the ledge.

Things were about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! A short update, so very sorry. Been super busy with things. I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing. Please be patient with my updates. I'll do my best...  
> Thank you  
> Hope this was okay


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long overdue and I am so, so sorry about that. I got stuck on this story. I really did. I think I'm back on track now. Possibly. Hopefully. Because there are places I want to take this and it's going to come across quite interesting and unexpected for some people, I think. Just give it a chance and I will update this faster. I know where it's going now. Mostly.  
> I'm sorry for the late update. Really sorry  
> All mistakes are my own  
> Enjoy!

Hecate coughed at the abundance of smoke, dust, and something else surrounding her. The fact she was alive was a miracle. Coughing again, Hecate tried looking around when she suddenly realized what that something else in the air was. Her eyes widened. She had to get out of there. Scrambling out from the rubble, the young witch felt the broken pieces of wood and rock and ice press down on her back. She didn’t dare use her magic for fear of the ship’s enchantments still being present. Forced to crawl on her stomach, she inched forward until the debris became too much, too heavy for her to shift through. It was pressed down hard on her back. In desperation she summoned her magic, watching it glow around her hands. She was about to utter a spell to aid her in moving the debris when her magic snuffed out.

“No, no, no,” said Hecate, trying to summon her magic. Alas it was no avail. It would not come. Whatever enchantments surrounded the ship, they shattered when the ship did and now magnified in power. 

The poisonous gas continued hanging in the air. Her senses became fuddled, her head was spinning, she could barely breathe. 

Her surroundings were going dark.

This was the end.

Hecate was about to lose all consciousness when a light shined in her face. Her vision still a blur, unable to make out anything. Suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her out from beneath the rubble with such ease. She found herself being moved until fresh air entered her lungs.

The ground shook behind them. A dire warning.

“Hold on.” 

Hecate didn’t recognize the voice. But when the weightlessness of a transference spell enveloped her, she found she didn’t quite care so long as she was alive. When the ground became solid beneath her feet again, she tried to say something but her body decided against it as the blurry world went black.

Hours later

Hecate woke to the sound of a crackling fire. Her eyes opened slowly, each blink clearing her vision until she saw the dark star covered sky above. The air smelled of fire and the crispness of the night. She moved to get up when she heard the same voice from earlier.

“I’d take it easy,” said the woman, “You breathed in poisonous fumes for a good handful of minutes.”

Her body felt weak, not quite awake, not quite tired either. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

“Hmph,” the woman threw another log on the fire.

Hecate noticed she was wearing a fur lined cloak made from a fabric material she hadn’t seen before. It looked well worn but no distinctive features adorned the cloak. She stared at the stars, trying to find familiar constellations, only to find none. A frown came to her.

“The stars are different here,” commented the woman, “compared to wherever you’re from.”

“England, I’m from England.”

“You’re a long way from home.”

“I’m searching for someone,” said Hecate, it wasn’t quite a lie either. She was searching for her mother and her aunt but also Khvostovsk. Unconsciously her hand went to her pocket where she kept the two books, fearful they were gone.

“I didn’t take your belongings.”

Hecate shook her head. That wasn’t what she intended her actions to come across as. “I have a book that tends to disappear.” Her fingers brushed against the spine of the books and pulled them out. Her journal remained the same but the book she found in the Library of Cassandra had altered its appearance. No longer the same color, it had turned a midnight blue and engraved with dark almost black symbols. Was a book supposed to do that?

Hecate looked at her rescuer and noticed the woman wore an eyepatch. Her clothes were fit for the outdoors and were probably warmer than what she was wearing right now. “Who are you?”

The stranger looked at her, held her gaze for a long minute causing Hecate to think the stranger wasn’t going to answer. “Petra Corvo.”

Hecate picked up the thick accent. It was still European but it wasn’t from anywhere she had ever been before. “Hecate Hardbroom.”

“Your kind doesn’t come here much.”

“My kind?” Hecate treaded carefully, unsure if this stranger meant the magical kind or something else. She preferred to not be a prisoner.

“England. Mainland Europe. All that,” said Petra, “It’s...unexpected.” 

“Where is here exactly?” Hecate took her first real look around and noticed how very different this place was compared to the rest of the world. The journey so far had been riddled with difference but they were subtle in their own way. Now, however, everything was glaring. Even the night sky was different from its usual midnight blue, it was now littered with clusters upon clusters of stars, as well as endless colors of purple bleeding into reds and yellows and blues. She had never seen the sky in such a manner before.

“I suppose your kind would call it Siberia.”

“And what do you call it?”

“The Vestige.”

Hecate had never heard that name before. Not in regards to the vastness of Siberia. And if it’s meaning rang true then what exactly was this place? Then she remembered the portal they went through to get here. A portal opened by the book. She looked at the altered book from the Library of Cassandra and felt her mind rushing with questions. “Why did you save me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Petra raised an eyebrow then prodded the fire again. “You’re in the wrong place, witch. I suggest you turn back.”

Hecate shook her head, “I can’t do that. I lost my parents to this place and I want to know why.”

“This may not be a place where you want to discover answers.”

The warning was obvious. But Hecate had already come so far. She wasn’t about to turn back now. “I’m staying.” She held Petra’s gaze for a long minute before the other woman nodded.

“Rest up. We leave before first light.”

****

Pippa breathed in slowly, holding the breath for several seconds before exhaling. Her mind was clear as she meditated. Breathing in again, she felt the magic flowing beneath her. It was far different from the magic at home. In England, it was a quiet, scattered hum where the cracks appeared every few minutes, staggering the peaceful rhythm. But here, here magic flowed free and wild, going upon its own course without a care for other things. Here magic ruled in abundance. Its strength was unlike anything the young witch had ever felt before. Part of her was afraid, never having felt such strength, not even from the council. Then she remembered what she was doing and why. She could put her fear aside until she found what she was looking for.

The woman took the plunge into magic’s flow, leaving her body behind. It was exhilarating! Consumed by the abundance of magic, she felt alive. She felt the rushing of magic melding with her own. She felt her magic increase, humming and calling out as though it were coming home. 

As she moved through magic’s flow, she was guided toward an upcoming path separate from the main course. Taking the path, her surroundings changed from the bright greens and blues to darkness. She pushed through, her arms stretched out in front of her but she felt nothing. 

Instead the darkness gave way to a slowly brightening light. A gasp left her lips when the vast area came into view. She was standing high on a mountain overlooking the valley below. Lush trees adorned the landscape, vibrant in colors of blues and silver while the grass was a soft golden tone. Crystals littered the land, creating hills, pathways, towering clusters, and more. 

“What is this place?” She couldn’t help asking even though she knew she wouldn’t receive an answer. Instead Pippa walked toward the cliff’s edge and leapt down. Landing gracefully, she kept her eyes on the valley below. Surely there had to be a path leading to somewhere. This couldn’t all be open areas. Because Pippa knew magic brought life with it. Where there was magic there would be people, inhabitants of any kind, animals, life except she had yet to see it. 

She continued the descent, leaping from rock ledge to rock ledge until she was almost at the bottom. It was just before ground level that she heard voices and crouched down. Knowing no one would be able to see her, Pippa was still cautious in slowly climbing around and down. She didn’t know how magic worked here or if there were witches around that could sense what ability she was using. It was a risk she couldn’t afford. 

Lightly touching the ground, she kept her back pressed against the rocks. There was the entrance to a cave right around the left corner where the voices were coming from. She strained her ears to hear more with no luck. Slowly she inched around until she was at the entrance to the cave. 

Pippa looked around, her heart hammering even though she wasn’t in her physical body, and went into the cave. She kept a hand on the wall, prepared to bolt at any sign of danger except she didn’t sense any danger here even with magic seeping from the inhabitants in the cave. As she ventured deeper in, the voices became louder. She couldn’t make out any words, quickly realizing they were speaking in another language. Still, she inched closer and closer, remaining in the shadows and straining her ears to hear more. 

She watched the group pass her by, dressed in uniforms and helmets that only exposed their lower face. The peculiar way they were dressed signaled they were not of the time Pippa knew in England. No, these designs were far different and far more advanced than anything she’d seen before. She attempted to get a closer look. In her curious state she failed to notice the one watching her from behind nor did she see the rope snaking out. It coiled around her body and in a split second tightened.

Pippa let out a startled scream. She tried in vain to pull herself back into her body. Then in horror she became physical. Somehow the rope had summoned her body to her spot. In a whirl she turned around to face her captor when her vision went blurry. Less than a second later she fell to the ground unconscious.

****

The one eyed woman was true to her word. She woke Hecate minutes before dawn and the twilight surrounding them was captivating. The sky turned brilliant shades of blues and purples, slowly fading into reds. Shimmers of stars still adorned the skyline. Hecate tried returning the thick fur coat but Petra wouldn’t have any of it. Instead she told her where they were going Hecate would need it. 

“How many of you are there?” Petra questioned when they were halfway along a mountain trail. 

“Not many,” said Hecate. “Our ship entered a storm and crashed. I’m not sure who survived.”

“If your friends are out here, my scouts will find them.” 

“Will they be harmed?”

“No, however they will be taken into custody.”

That was fair. They were after all in a foreign land, quite possibly another realm, judging from the dimension she went through earlier. Then she remembered the strange creature that stalked her and Alex. She never got a good look at it but something about it was terrifying. “In the forest there was a peculiar creature,” started Hecate, unsure of how to describe it because she hadn’t clearly seen its features. “Two peculiar creatures.”

“You came in through the Haunted Forest. It does not take kindly to strangers.”

“What were they?”

“Remnants of dead souls,” stated Petra, “You’ve entered a world far greater and different than your own. Magic and the elements rule here. It can be...unkind.”

“Yet you’ve carved out your own civilization here.”

“Our queen is a force to be reckoned with.” 

A queen? Hecate was surprised and intrigued at the information. She hadn’t thought a magical community would be ruled by a queen, especially given the history of England where magic was always governed by multiple people ergo a council. There were more questions dancing about in her mind but for now she kept them to herself and focused on covering the steep and uneven terrain. 

It wouldn’t be till late evening when the sun was already setting on the horizon and stars studded the sky above that they reached a massive pair of gates. They were built directly into the mountain, shimmering when Petra activated the switch to reveal the solid marble doors.

“Come along,” said Petra, “We’ll rest here for the night.” 

Passing through the gates, a slight shiver went down Hecate’s spine and she couldn’t help thinking there were invisible wards in place that examined her magic, they walked down a long tunnel lit by blue crystals. A large cylinder like structure waited at the end. The white stone wall slid back revealing golden bars. As they opened, Petra stepped inside and Hecate followed. She stared in awe at the architecture. It was so unlike anything she had ever seen before and it was so beautiful. The skill, the attention to detail, it was high above anything else in the world. Almost bordering on the divine. 

The elevator ride was smooth and quiet. A second later, the golden gates opened and as they stepped out, Hecate felt her breath catch. Upon the upper floor, the floor made of smooth white marble, was a massive display of the cosmos. The vast galaxy was filled with endless stars, rich purples, streaks of pinks and blues, and moved in slow rotation. 

As the two took the half spiral stairs downward, she could see it hovering high above a shallow bowl like crevice carved into the floor. The path curved round the object before bending left and leading outside.

Nature was different here. It was in full growth. Stoney hills and mounds littered the place as though this place was carved out in the mountain. The grass was thick and luscious. Plants grew or what she believed to be a plant. When Hecate got closer to the bundle of white, blue, and purple she watched it take the shape of a stunning flower with long branches and oval shaped leaves. 

“The countryside is littered with those,” said Petra, “They’re not harmful.” Petra ran her fingers along the branch before tracing the flower’s petals. “If you want it, take it.”

“Won’t it wither and die?”

“Ketria plants are stubborn,” said Petra, “These are babies. They grow over hundreds of years without water.” She carefully dug round the plant with her knife and freed the plant from the ground. “Here. It may surprise you.”

Hecate carefully took the plant, noting its weight was next to nothing. Upon closer examination, she could see small buds littered on some of the higher branches before its image became blurred again.

“Don’t worry, they do that. Come on.” Petra led her down the stone path. The sky was littered with stars and when looking up it was pitch black almost like the emptiness of space. Something about this place felt ethereal. They were about to turn a corner when a tear opened in front of them and a figure stepped. 

Clothed in a dark navy blue uniform and a purple and gold stash tied around their waist, the figure’s face was covered save for her mouth and chin. The figure bowed, dropped down to one knee before rising again. “Lady Petra, I’ve been sent to collect you. Orders of the Queen.”

“What’s happened?”

The figure hesitated, looking at Hecate briefly then back to Petra, “The Eastern Gate was destroyed three minutes ago.”

“Did the recon team make it back?”

“Not quite. The Queen will tell you more. What of your…” the women hesitated, “guest?”

“She comes with me. And I suspect there will be others.”

“We have picked up a few stragglers.”

“Very well.” Petra turned to the dark haired woman, “Your friends may have been found.”

The figure opened a rift and the three stepped through. Hecate wasn’t sure what to expect but what she found herself stepping toward was about to change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not too much happened in this chapter but things are going to get interesting now!  
> Please stick around!  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Good?  
> Bad?  
> Eh?  
> Excited?!  
> Let me know and I'll see you in the next one  
> Stay truly beautiful and unique, my dears


End file.
